Beyond the Page
by LiLaLcOhOlIcO.C.-AdIcTeDkId
Summary: Everyone's favorite Atomic County comic book creator is making a movie and who better to play Little Miss Vixen than the girl she was based on. Can you hide the feelings you've been hiding when you're a comic book hero? SS & RM
1. The Business

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. and all things related...not me._

"So you really think that this is a good idea?"

"Trust me, Seth. Atomic County is one of America's most successful comic books in the last 25 years. Think back on all of the movies based on comics. Batman, Superman, Spiderman, Daredevil, Elektra, The Hulk, X-Men, Catwoman well sort of, The Punisher, Sin City, Fantastic Four, Wonder Woman, Blade, Hellboy, and the list goes on and on. Some of the highest grossing films of all time are based on comic books. This is where the money lies. I guarantee that a movie will double, no make that triple the sales of Atomic County. You will be a bonafide millionaire," the man reassured.

"I'm already a millionaire," Seth replied flatly.

"Seth, as your advisor, as your major publicist for Atomic County, I strongly suggest that you reconsider this idea. A movie is exactly what you need to put Atomic County on the map."

"Tim, you said so yourself, Atomic County is one of America's most successful comic books in the last 25 years. I don't think it needs a movie to put it on the map. I think Atomic County's already on the map."

"Seth, you know what I mean. This is huge. Warner Bros. wants to make a movie about your comic book!" Tim exclaimed happily.

"I know, but I just don't think that this is really the direction I want to take Atomic County in," Seth sighed.

"Think about the rest of your employees. Think about us. We could use this. The entire company could use this."

"The entire company is practically an extension of the Newport group. Most of the employees are the very people Atomic County makes fun of. Making a movie is selling out, it'd be like making a mockery of the very essence of Atomic County."

"Seth, as your friend-," Tim started.

"First you're my advisor, then publicist, now my friend," Seth teased.

"As your friend, I've gotta say that you need a life. Are you listening to yourself? The entire essence of Atomic County? It's a comic book, Seth! And this is a business world. Your comic book is a business. I know you hate that idea of selling out but you need money to make a comic book. Money makes the world go 'round."

"I thought that was love."

"What?"

"Love makes the world go 'round," Seth shrugged.

"Yes and you know who believes that?" Tim asked.

Seth shook his head.

"Poor people. Poor people believe in crazy, hippie ideas like that," Tim answered, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Crazy hippie people?"

"That's right. Only crazy hippie people."

"Like my dad?" Seth laughed.

"Sandy's a bred all his own," Tim chuckled.

"Alright look, if it makes you feel better I'll toss the idea around in my head a little more. I'm still not loving the idea…but I'll at least give it some thought," Seth sighed.

"Thank you, Seth. That's all I'm asking…so can I call Warner Bros?"

"No, Tim! Thought! I'd give it some thought! That's not a yes!"

"Right…I'll call them later this week."

"Tim!"

"Knock, knock," Kirsten said, opening the door.

"Mom," Seth said happy for the interruption.

"I'm not interrupting a major Atomic County meeting, am I?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Cohen," Tim smiled offering her a seat.

"Thank you, Tim. I just wanted to see how my boys were doing."

"We're great, Mom. Things are good," Seth replied.

"Yes, I like the new decorations by the way," Tim added in.

"Oh thank you, Tim."

"Stop kissing up to my mom," Seth muttered.

"I'm not kissing up to your beautiful mother," Tim said rolling his eyes, then flashing a grin at Kirsten.

"So what's up, Mom?" Seth asked, ignoring Tim.

"Oh right, Ryan called. He's flying in tomorrow and something about making sure that you remembered to clear out the pool house."

"The pool ho-oh man! I forgot all about that. He wanted me to get the cutouts out of there and take the layouts to the office instead of taking up his work space. I can't believe I forgot about that," Seth whined.

"It's alright. I'll swing by and get everything on my lunch break," Tim offered.

"Good. You do that and I'll get back to work on this."

"Will do and I'll try to see if I can't set up that meeting with Emily today."

"I don't want that meeting, Tim."

"You both have been working round the clock for this latest installment in the lives of Atomic County," Kirsten remarked.

"Well we've got deadlines to meet," Seth sighed.

"Deadlines that you set up," Tim scoffed.

"Shut up, Tim."

"Hey, I'm just saying. You're the boss. You're in charge. You're the one who overworks me and doesn't pay me nearly enough."

Kirsten laughed as Seth threw an eraser at Tim.

"Did you ask Dad about that suit?" Seth asked.

"Oh yes, I did. He said that they have no grounds to file such a case. It wouldn't hold up in court if they tried," Kirsten answered.

"Good. I didn't think it would but you never know. Some of these Newpies hate being made fun of, even in a stupid comic book."

"Well some of these Newpies are probably angry that the Newport group is backing a stupid comic book," Tim replied, raising an eyebrow at Kirsten.

"It is my company and I can fund whatever side projects I like to," Kirsten smiled.

"I'd love to hear what Grandpa would say if he knew what's happened to this company since he's been gone," Seth chuckled.

"Your grandfather wouldn't care if it was a good investment…but I still doubt he'd be thrilled," Kirsten shrugged.

"Probably. But Dad and I like the way you run it."

"I run the company the same way…just the side projects are a little different…and we fund more charities now."

"You're a good woman, mother, a good woman," Seth grinned.

"And you are a good man with a self-imposed deadline to meet. I should let you get back to work," Kirsten said, standing up.

"Mrs. Cohen, Kirsten, Love, as a major investor in Atomic County, what do you think about the prospect of a movie based on it?" Tim asked with a sly grin.

"I think it could be a strong investment. I've heard that comic book based movies tend to have a strong market."

"Walk with me, talk with me…then we'll try to talk some sense into that son of yours."

Seth rolled his eyes as Tim led Kirsten out of the office.

Just then the phone rang.

"I swear I will never get any work done," Seth fumed as he answered the phone. "Hello."

"Seth, it's me."

"Hey, don't worry; Tim's moving all the crap."

"Ok. Good. Just checking. But the real reason I called is-," Ryan began.

"No, I haven't talked to Marissa yet so I don't know if she's back from England," Seth cut in.

"Ok so she didn't like tell you anything?"

"I haven't talked to her. Why? Are you having problems again? Drama? Did something happen?"

"Well I guess you could say that something happened," Ryan said, trying to find the right words.

"Why don't you just call the girl? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you and you guys can figure out how to deal with whatever happened."

"I-I can't. It's not like that. I need to tell you-,"

"Ryan Atwood does not back down from a challenge and calling the lovely Marissa Cooper right now is most likely a challenge but don't back down. Just call her," Seth sighed.

"Are you completely stressed out?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, entirely."

"New edition?"

"The latest," Seth replied.

"Well good luck with that, man."

"Hey, you didn't say whether or not you'd call her."

"You have work to do," Ryan said uneasily.

"Yes, and you have a woman to woo. Let's not ignore that fact," Seth pressed on.

"A woman to woo? Who talks like that? You need to get out more."

"That's funny, Tim was just telling me the same thing- hey wait a minute! Don't change the subject! Call Marissa. Tell her you'd like to have dinner. You can figure everything out over dinner."

"I'll call her when you call-," Ryan started, trying to change the subject from him and Marissa.

"Don't say it. We've been over this. I have not talked to her in five years, five very good years. Why break the streak we have going now?" Seth interrupted.

"Why break my streak with Marissa?" Ryan countered.

"Because you're dating each other. You have no streak to break. You don't have a streak to break do you? You didn't break up, did you?"

"No we're good, but you and-," Ryan started.

"There's a big streak going on. We're not dating. We don't speak. We haven't even spoken since graduation. We're happy living our lives. You and Marissa are happy living your lives together. That girl you tried to speak of and I are living our lives separately…and happily. Besides, you know you and Marissa will figure this out so why prolong the inevitable? Just call her."

"It's not the inevitable. Seth I have to tell you something-," Ryan began.

"Ryan, buddy, ol' pal, amigo, compadre, listen to me. You and Marissa are like the ultimate couple. You may break up from time to time but you keep going back to each other and we all know that you're just going to get married anyway. Just save us all the drama and get married already. Stop the breaking up and just get married," Seth reasoned.

"Hey, it's not always me."

"Yes, I realize that she breaks up with you just as much as you break up with her. And that first time that you had to be on business for the Newport group for a month and a half in New York, I could understand the breakup. But that was one time when distance for a prolonged period could be a strain on your relationship. The business trips are short now, the relationship is going strong. Just ask her to marry you. I know you want to."

"I don't know. I just think that it would be best to wait and talk to your family and just sort everything out before the whole marriage conversation goes any further. It would just be easier," Ryan replied.

"How? Is it easier to pretend that you don't want to marry her? Or that there's some freakish chance that you'll find someone else? Keeping your options open? You haven't gone out with a woman other than Marissa since high school. She hasn't dated anyone except you either. You guys don't even go to dinner with the opposite sex unless it's with each other. This is ridiculous. You have a solid relationship so just take the next step," Seth rambled on.

"She's in England right now so it's not like that's something to discuss over the phone."

"Yes, she's been there for a little over three weeks…while you were in Miami for almost four weeks. Another sign for the getting married thing. Your careers totally work around each other. Just marry the girl and get it over with," Seth said replied.

"I don't know. Seth, I need to tell you something else though,"

"What are you waiting for? You're both not getting any younger," Seth continued on, ignoring Ryan.

"Some could say the same thing about you," Ryan snorted.

"And who would I marry myself? I don't have a serious girlfriend…or even a girlfriend for that matter," Seth replied.

"Yeah, but you could at least date around. You're not getting any younger."

"Yes, but I'm getting more successful. If I get rich enough, it won't matter how old I am. Girls will still want to be with me for my money."

"You're insane."

"I prefer too brilliant for words but whatever suits your mood I suppose."

"So you really think this marriage thing would be a good idea?" Ryan asked, sounding nervous or something.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Seth asked suddenly catching on to the nerves and uneasiness.

"Nope. I'm just wondering," Ryan replied too quickly, but Seth let it slide.

"I think it's a great idea…so you're calling her as soon as we hang up?"

"Yeah. I'll invite her for dinner for whenever she gets back and think over this whole marriage thing," Ryan sighed.

"I knew you had it in ya," Seth laughed.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, man."

Seth hung up the phone, "Now back to work."

_(AN: And so begins the journey of my Atomic County story that I've been working on. Hope you enjoy! If you read it, I'll write it. Keep on reading. It's good to be back! I hope you all are too! Thanks!)_


	2. Across the world

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"So you guys are going for dinner when you get back?"

"Yep. He asked me to go. It's not like I could turn him down," Marissa replied.

"He's your boyfriend. Why would you want to turn him down?" Summer asked, skimming through her closet.

"True…but he's not technically my boyfriend these days," Marissa said uneasily.

Summer shot her a look, "You guys are doing that again. Look, Coop, he's your boyfriend. End of story."

"Ok well I guess, technically he's not _not_ my boyfriend. He is my boyfriend. Just now there's more to it than before."

"Why don't you guys just get married and get it over with," Summer laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked with wide eyes.

"You and Chino. You break up for like a week over stupid things every few months and then you get back together. If you'd just forget about the stupid things and stop breaking up, you could save the rest of us a lot of drama…and save our ears from hearing about the drama all the time," Summer teased.

"Sum!"

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious."

"The obvious, huh? What's the obvious?" Marissa asked, rolling her eyes.

"It's obvious that you both just need to grow up. You're like almost 24 years old which is almost 25. That's half way to thirty. We both said we'd be married and each popping out like our third child by the time we were thirty. You've got to get started sometime, Coop."

"Me? What about you?"

"What about me? My career goals have changed. I get an extension," Summer said proudly.

"Why do you get an extension?"

"Hello, I'm an actress. I have a very high stress level job. I'm busy like all the time. I don't have time to find a man and start a family yet. I need to ensure that I have a well established career and money to spare before I retire," Summer explained.

"Retire?"

"I want to raise my kids not act all my life."

"So you'd quit to have a family?" Marissa asked not buying it.

"Yes…if that would guarantee my extension on our plan," Summer smiled sheepishly.

Marissa rolled her eyes and grabbed a magazine to flip through.

"Plus, I don't even have potential suitors who are husband material. You and Chino have been together forever. It's just logical that this is the next step. You'll have to do it eventually. You just need to grow up and do it already," Summer sighed.

"If I tell you something you have to swear not to tell a soul and you can't be mad that I didn't tell you when I first got here," Marissa said suddenly.

"Oh my God! What? Tell me!"

"You have to swear! You can't even tell Becca," Marissa said seriously.

"Not even Becca but that's like-that's like Becca telling me something I can't tell you…except you and I are slightly closer but still…she's my friend and my manager and my complete career guru," Summer replied with wide, excited eyes.

"You have to swear, Sum."

"Fine I swear."

"On Princess Sparkle?" Marissa asked.

"Oh this must be good! Yes, I swear on Princess Sparkle. Now tell me!" Summer exclaimed excitedly.

"You can't be mad. I just wanted to figure out the right way to tell you. See, it just sort of happened. To us, to me. I am," Marissa said quickly.

"Say what? What happened to who?"

"Me. I am. See I did it. Well we did it. And things happen I guess," Marissa repeated.

"Sweetie, I think you've lost it. You and I have never done anything, especially not _it_," Summer teased.

"Sum! I meant me and Ryan!"

"Well duh, Coop. I'm not stupid. You guys have been banging each other from sundown to sunup in that pool house for years," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Summer!" Marissa blushed at Summer's bluntness.

"What! You guys mate like rabbits. You're just lucky you don't multiply like them," Summer scoffed.

Marissa laughed uneasily.

"Wait a minute! You didn't! Did you? You aren't? You are!"

"I am," Marissa replied, biting her lip.

"Who knows about this?"

"I think just you…and well Ryan and me…of course."

"Oh my God! This is huge! Coop! I can't believe you're pregnant! I can't believe you didn't like tell me sooner! I can't believe this! Wow! Holy Shit!" Summer cursed.

"Summer," Marissa said with wide eyes.

"When?"

"I found out three and half weeks ago."

"Where?"

"In Miami. Ryan told his parents it was a business trip…which it was for the past three days. We didn't want to find out in Newport. Somebody would tell somebody. So he went with me while we were in Miami for our own private romantic vacation," Marissa confessed.

"That is just…why didn't you tell me?"

"Well like I said, in Newport somebody would have seen us at the doctor's and somebody would have told somebody who would have told someone who would have told the Cohens or my mom. So we had already planned a secret vacation in Miami and then once we were there we just decided to go to a doctor there and find out. So we found out and stayed there for ten days. Then he took me to Paris for a week. And now I'm here and I just wanted to find the right way to tell you," Marissa explained.

"What are you going to do now? How are you going to tell everybody else?" Summer asked in shock.

"We're going for dinner once I get back and we're going to plan everything then. We have a big thing at the Cohens to go to. I think we'll tell Kirsten and Sandy before hand just to relieve some of the shock…then I guess we'll tell my dad…then tell my mom at the last possible minute…then tell everyone else will find out eventually."

"Wow. I can see this going over well. Just…holy shit!" Summer cursed again.

"Summer!"

"Oh shit! I cussed around a baby! Shit, I did it again. Oh sh-," Summer began.

"Sum!"

"Right. Wow. Sorry…you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

"And you and Ryan are both cool with this? You're happy?"

"We're both ecstatic," Marissa grinned.

"You know what I said about starting on the plan and everything? I didn't mean you had to start right now," Summer blurted out.

Marissa laughed as she hugged Summer, "I love you, Sum. Please, please, please, do not tell a soul!"

"I'm in such a state of shock right now, I don't think I could if I wanted to."

"I know this is all so sudden," Marissa started.

"Sudden? This isn't sudden, you're pregnant! It's one thing to be in a committed relationship but it's another to be a mother. This is so unexpected…ok so yes, it is all very sudden. I get your point," Summer rambled.

"You're rambling, Sum."

"Damn it! Oh no, baby!" Summer exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth.

"It's ok. It's not like the baby understands…or can even hear yet. I don't know when hearing develops," Marissa shrugged.

"Me either. But I guess I should work on that. We wouldn't want your child's first word to be damn or shit or f-,"

"Sum!"

"Right. The swearing thing has got to end. I'm sorry I'm just in total shock."

"It's ok. It's a lot to deal with. Ryan said he wasn't even sure how to tell-,"

"We really don't need to discuss him. He's out of my thoughts," Summer cut her off.

Marissa nodded.

"Great, what kind of a best friend am I? I just ruined your moment by being all weird about assface. Shit, I did it-ok I'm going to shut up now!" Summer ranted.

Marissa just laughed.

"God I really do suck at this best friend thing! I didn't even say congratulations!" Summer realized suddenly.

"I was sort of wondering when that would come," Marissa giggled.

"Congratulations, Coop!" Summer squealed, throwing her arms around Marissa's neck.

"Thanks, Sum."

"Oh I'm so happy for you."

Summer's eyes started to water.

"Sum, please don't cry," Marissa said as her eyes watered up.

"I can't help it," Summer sniffled as they hugged each other and cried. "Congratulations," Summer said while crying.

"Thank you," Marissa cried back.

_(AN: Yes, Marissa's pregnant but I don't think that I'll have this story deal with marriage for her and Ryan. I think this is a different obstacle for them instead of married life. It's more exciting this way. I almost didn't put them together in this one b/c I was afraid that ppl would think this story was just like the Acting? seiries...but I couldn't **not** have Ryan and Marissa together, but I assure this story is different from the others. It's still a Seth and Summer related story though, I promise. And I guarantee this is different than Acting? even though Summer's an actress but the concept is different. She's a struggling actress trying to establish herself with a big movie...perhaps an Atomic County movie. And as far as press related stuff and relationships in the public eye? It's not here and if it does show up it will be entirely different. I'm hoping this will be even better than my other stories. Practice can only help right? haha. I hope you enjoy and stick with me for another long story even though I enjoyed the short stories, long stories are so much better. Well thanks and enjoy!)_


	3. The Announcement

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me_

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryan asked Seth before the large Newport party at the Cohens.

"Sure man, what's up?"

Seth followed Ryan into the pool house.

"Marissa and I have announcement to make to your parents tonight and I wanted to fly it by you first," Ryan said, pacing a little as Seth sat down on the bed.

"You asked her didn't you?" Seth grinned.

"Well…not exactly."

"Congra-,"

"We're not engaged yet," Ryan cut in.

"Alright well cool, man. I don't know why you just let me go on and on when we talked on the phone the other day if you already knew you wanted to ask her, but alright."

"She's pregnant," Ryan confessed.

"I mean I understand that this is a private thing between you two but here I was going on like an idiot about you getting married and you probably already had a ring and everything-she's pregnant!" Seth exclaimed.

Ryan nodded sheepishly.

"You and Marissa? You're having a baby?"

"Yes, that being the meaning of pregnant," Ryan replied.

"She's pregnant. Marissa's pregnant. You got my aunt pregnant."

"Well it's kind of weird when you put it like that."

"You didn't tell me! How long have you been hiding this?" Seth questioned very quickly.

"We just found out like three and a half weeks ago.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Sorry. Look, I tried to tell you on the phone but you know how I get with the…words," Ryan explained.

"I guess-I guess that I should congratulate you or something. I'm sorry but I'm dazed here. Marissa's pregnant," Seth muttered, shocked.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but we didn't even want to find out here. We went to Miami for a romantic getaway and decided to find out there. Then we just wanted to celebrate so I took her Paris. Then she went to England to tell Summer. I tried to tell you on the phone but it was just too hard to say it. So I'm telling you now. I know it's late and everything but I haven't told anyone else."

"It's alright. I get why you didn't tell me. I mean, I can understand. Newport is a crazy place. I wouldn't want to find out here and have other people telling everyone my business, especially since Julie Cooper is a force to be reckoned with. It's going to be hell telling her. I understand but my parents? That's gonna be pretty hard to tell them too…but if it helps, I've got your back," Seth smiled.

"Thanks man. It means a lot."

"So how are you going to go about this?"

"Well we thought about telling your parents tonight. And then pulling Julie aside at the party," Ryan shrugged.

"Wait, tonight? You're telling everyone tonight?"

Ryan nodded.

"Oh man, I wish you would have warned me. I could've had Atomic County stuff to deal with," Seth said swallowing hard.

"What happened to having my back?"

"I'd still have your back…safely far away in L.A. or something."

Ryan chuckled but then swallowed nervously as Marissa appeared in the doorway and nodded to him.

"Now? You're going to go tell my parents now?" Seth asked.

They both nodded at him and all three left the pool house.

"So you told him?" Marissa whispered to Ryan.

"Yeah I told him," Ryan replied. "Wait what's everybody doing here? I thought we still had a few minutes to talk to Sandy and Kirsten before the guests arrived."

"Mom changed the time yesterday. I meant to tell you that earl-Summer," Seth said breathlessly as his eyes fell upon the beautiful woman standing by the pool.

She was surrounded by men, naturally, since she was without a doubt the most beautiful woman there. She looked good, really good. She had the same long, dark hair that framed her face and made her appear innocent although everyone knew she was anything but. He watched her for a second, completely mesmerized as she flashed the famous Summer Roberts grin and laughed at something one of the bastards hitting on her said, not that Seth was jealous or anything. But she looked damn good. She still had a great figure just like in high school except her arms were toned and he knew that she probably had muscles he could only dream of now that she was a famous actress with most likely a personal trainer. Not that he still thought about all the ways they could use her toned muscles together. Overall, she looked great and she was still the same Summer. He shook any thoughts like that out of his head and reminded himself that they weren't friends now and they certainly weren't together anymore.

"What is she doing here?" Seth asked in a hushed voice.

"She's my best friend," Marissa replied simply. "What do you mean your mom changed the time? We were supposed to tell them without everyone here."

"Where are they?" Ryan asked, scanning the crowd.

"I don't know. Just like announce for them or something," Seth laughed.

Marissa pulled Ryan to the center of the pool area in plain view of everyone.

"Excuse me," Marissa said loudly, but not loud enough.

"I wasn't serious," Seth said with wide eyes.

"Excuse me," she repeated.

Summer noticed and hushed the group around her, pointing to the couple.

"Excuse me," Marissa repeated again, but still people were talking.

"Shut up!" Seth shouted.

Everyone looked at him and Summer noticed him for the first time. The smile on her face quickly vanished as she took in his usual rumpled looking suit. He even wore the same grin he always had when he was embarrassed. He was still tall and lanky but had filled out some to where he didn't look rail thin…he looked like there could be some muscle to him now. Not very muscular but he was toned. His hair was slightly shorter but still curly and he had some facial hair which basically resembled a five o'clock shadow. He looked a little older but still the same Cohen which made her heart melt. Summer mentally kicked herself for thinking of him in any way other than directly linked to hatred or bodily harm.

"Um sorry…Ryan…Marissa," Seth said with a shrug.

"Thanks," Marissa laughed nervously. "Um has anyone seen Sandy and Kirsten?"

Sandy and Kirsten waved Ryan and Marissa over to them.

"What's up? You didn't have to get a public search party together," Sandy joked.

Neither said a word but both looked fearful, clasping to each others hands for life.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Kirsten suggested.

They nodded and the four made their way into the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Sandy asked again.

"Thing is well Marissa and I…we…um…we wanted to be private about this…we didn't know the party was starting so soon…but we wanted you to know," Ryan fumbled for the words.

"I'm pregnant," Marissa blurted out.

They both smiled uneasily at Sandy and Kirsten.

"Congratulations," Sandy finally spoke up. "Excuse us."

Sandy pulled Kirsten into the living room.

"Did she just say she was pregnant?" Sandy asked.

"I believe she did," Kirsten replied.

"I thought so."

They walked back into the kitchen where Ryan and Marissa stood waiting nervously.

"You're pregnant?" Kirsten asked.

"I am."

"And you are-," Sandy started, nodding toward Ryan.

"I am," Ryan replied.

"So you're both having a baby?" Kirsten asked.

"We are," Marissa answered.

"And who knows about this?" Sandy asked, thinking fearfully of Julie Cooper.

"Just both of you, Seth, and Summer," Ryan said, swallowing hard.

"You haven't told your mother yet?" Kirsten questioned Marissa.

"Not yet."

"How long have you known?" Sandy asked.

"A little over three weeks."

"Ok."

"That's it?" Kirsten asked Sandy.

"Well what else should I say?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Um, sorry to interrupt but we were kind of hoping that we'd have your support or approval or something," Ryan muttered.

"You're right. You're right. This is just going to take some time to get used to. But you're absolutely right. You both are family and-and congratulations," Sandy stuttered out.

"Yes, congratulations," Kirsten uttered in shock.

"Congratulations?" Julie asked from the doorway.

She stomped out toward the backyard.

"Oh no," Marissa sighed and chased after her mother.

"Mom! Mother! Julie! Stop!" Marissa exclaimed, catching up with Julie.

"You're pregnant!" Julie shrieked.

A collective gasp came from the crowd.

"Excuse me, but I have to get my purse and get the hell out of here," Julie seethed and stalked through the crowd and left.

Sandy and Kirsten stood immobilized in the doorway after Julie left. Everyone stared in shock at Marissa and Ryan. Some turned to see Sandy and Kirsten's reaction. Seth searched the crowd for his parents, Marissa, or Ryan. Summer tried to find Marissa or Ryan. Sandy stepped out into the backyard and got everyone's attention before speaking.

"It seems that congratulations are in order tonight. So in celebration of a new arrival in my family, I'd like to personally congratulate Ryan and Marissa and announce that the bar tab is now on me."

As soon as the ice was broken, everyone approached them and gave their congratulations and such. Sandy and Kirsten stayed back from the couple, contemplating what just happened. Somehow during the commotion and congratulations going around, Seth and Summer found their way to each other without realizing it.

Seth glanced to his right only to find Summer standing there watching Ryan and Marissa intently. Summer looked up at Seth and smiled before quickly wiping it from her face realizing what she was doing.

"So," Seth said clapping his hands together.

"Yeah," Summer replied taking a deep breath.

"How've you been? You look good," Seth mumbled nervously.

"I'm been pretty good…busy…you know how it is. Big career and very little free time," Summer said, avoiding looking at him.

Seth rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"How've you been?" Summer asked after a few moments of silence.

"Good. Great. I'm…I've got a comic book. It's cool."

Summer smiled nodding, while looking at the ground.

"So England? You don't have an accent," Seth said, swallowing hard.

"You look good too," Summer said quickly. "I'm sorry I should have said that earlier…what did you just say?"

Seth chuckled a little, "Clearly this awkward."

"A little," Summer giggled.

"I was just commenting on the whole England thing and your absence of an accent. I assumed you would just pick one up being surrounded by all of those people who speak…English," Seth finished lamely.

"Right," Summer laughed.

"Yeah. Stupid. I know," Seth breathed heavily.

Summer bit her lip to fight a smile and just nodded.

"They look really happy, don't they?" Summer asked, watching Ryan and Marissa.

"Yeah they do."

"They're like beaming or something."

"Yeah."

"So I guess the baby-bomb didn't get dropped quite as planned," Summer snorted, noticing Sandy and Kirsten standoffish-ness.

"Yeah I guess so," Seth shrugged.

They just stared at each other for a minute in silence.

"I bet they wished that would have went over a little better. Julie Cooper is probably the last person who needed to find out," Seth said finally.

"It's all about the timing. Just the timing, Cohen…Seth…just timing, Seth. Sorry," Summer mumbled.

"It's ok…you can still call me Cohen…nobody's done that since high school," Seth grinned. "But you can…if you want to," he finished losing the grin.

"Well if nobody else does then ya know," Summer said slowly.

"Nobody else really ever did."

"Right…I think I'm just going to go get a drink or something," Summer said backing away from him.

"Yeah. I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. Later."

Summer walked over to the bar and got a drink. She watched Seth out of the corner of her eye from the other side of the yard.

Seth stood by himself with his hands in his pocket, nodding his head slightly to some song he was singing in his head. You could barely even tell he was nodding unless you were studying him like Summer was.

Seth cautioned a glance in Summer's direction. Their eyes met before they both quickly looked away. He didn't try to look for her for the rest of the night. In fact, they both avoided eye contact at all costs.

_(AN: Hope you enjoyed that. I know the plot seems a little strange right now and i'm still working out the kinks but trust me. It's only gonna get better from here on out...at least that's my plan. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks!)_


	4. Just Like High School

"So my parents," Seth said cautiously as he, Ryan, and Marissa collapsed in the pool house at the end of the evening.

"Yeah," Ryan replied slowly.

"Have you tried talking to them again?"

"Not really. They said congratulations and then your mom pretty much disappeared for the night," Marissa replied, grimacing a little.

"Just give her some time. Dad will be much easier to win over once you play the 'have pity because you deal with Julie Cooper' card. He'll be happily awaiting grandkids in no time. Speaking of which," Seth trailed off as the door to the pool house opened.

"I should have known I'd find you all in here," Summer smiled walking in and shutting the door behind her. "Ya know, these things were much less boring when we were in high school. I haven't been this bored since…since like middle school when these parties were soo boring. No offense. I mean, it's cool for you guys but after the whole announcement-," Summer shrugged not finishing her sentence.

"It did get pretty boring," Marissa laughed.

"Thus the pool house escape," Ryan added with a grin.

"How come it wasn't like this in high school? Did we really have that much drama?" Summer asked sitting down on the bed next to Ryan and Marissa.

"Well we had Ryan's fistfights and Marissa's brief alcoholic stint so that was good entertainment for the whole family," Seth answered.

"Yeah but still."

"We also had my room to keep us occupied," Seth said quietly.

"True," Summer replied equally as quiet.

"Wow that's awkward," Marissa said after a minute.

"Just a little," Seth laughed. "Sorry. I was just stating the facts."

"So the baby? Have you picked out any names yet?" Summer asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. We were sort of waiting until we find out the sex," Ryan answered.

"Yeah, and waiting until the family even accepts this," Seth snorted.

"Seth," they all shot at him.

"Right. Sorry. Stupid thing to say."

Summer rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the couple, "So when will you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. Right now we're just having a little blob about the size of a peanut," Marissa replied with a laugh.

"So it's still too early to tell."

"Yeah just a little…but I think we could know by my next appointment…if we even want to know," Marissa trailed off.

"We haven't exactly had that conversation yet," Ryan chuckled.

"Oh I see, sorry. I'm sort of jumping the gun. I'm just excited to be an aunt," Summer grinned.

"You do realize you're not really related to Marissa, right?" Seth teased.

Summer shot him a look.

"Just saying," Seth said, throwing up his hands in defense. "I mean I guess you could still be called Auntie Summer or whatever."

"Auntie Summer? Please! I'm going to have their children call me Goddess Summer," Summer snorted.

"What?" Ryan and Marissa said at the same time.

"It was a joke. Chill. Aunt Summer's fine. Auntie's pushing it a little. I'm not like old or particularly sweet where I'd be baking the little tykes cookies or taking them to the zoo or anything."

"You wouldn't take our kids to the zoo?" Marissa asked, pouting a little.

"Well maybe I'd take them. I'd have to think about it."

"Them? Kids? Multiple numbers? I thought we were currently only having one. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ryan cut in.

"You don't want to have more than one kid?" Marissa asked, furrowing her brow.

"No, I-I want several kids. Two, three, as many as you want…but right now let's just focus on the one we've got."

"Good thinking there, Atwood. I can't believe you're going to be parents," Seth smiled shaking his head.

"Neither can I," Marissa grinned and kissed Ryan's cheek.

"It makes me feel very old," Summer pouted.

"Old enough to be called Auntie Summer?" Seth asked.

"Shut up, Seth."

"As you wish, Sum, as you wish."

"I should have known you'd be in here," Tim said opening then closing the pool house door.

"Hey, Tim," Marissa greeted.

"Ryan and Marissa, congratulations. I was bombarded with the news as soon as I opened the front door. I'm sorry I missed the big announcement."

"It's alright. Thanks," Ryan laughed.

"So…who is this fine creature?" Tim asked nodding in Summer's direction.

"Summer Roberts," Summer smiled extending her hand as Tim approached her chair.

"Believe me when I say that the pleasure is all mine," Tim grinned and kissed her hand.

Summer rolled her eyes, "And you are?"

"Tim Masters," Tim replied with a confident smirk.

"Down boy," Seth cut in.

"Chill out, Seth."

"Oh so your friends of Seth?"

"We're business partners," Seth said, rolling his eyes at Tim's drooling.

"You work in the thrilling comic book business," Summer smirked, raising an eyebrow at Tim.

"I'm more for the actual business aspect, not the comic itself. I'm far too mature for such childish things. I'm in it for money," Tim explained.

"Thanks, Tim. That'll be enough," Seth snorted.

Just then Summer's cell phone rang.

"Sorry guys," She said before answering, "Hello."

"Sum?"

"Becca! What's up?" Summer asked mouthing 'it's Becca' to Marissa.

"Where the hell are you?" Becca asked.

"At the Cohens for that party. Where are you?"

"At the Cohens," Becca sighed. "Where are you?"

"Oh my God! We're in the pool house. Sorry I would have told you but I didn't think you were coming since you're like an hour and half late," Summer said, getting up and opening the door to find Becca standing on the other side of it.

"Hey!" Becca exclaimed happily.

"We can hang up now," Summer giggled, hanging up her phone.

"Ryan, Marissa, congrats. It's so cool that you're having a baby," Becca gushed.

"Thank you," they replied at the same time before laughing at each other.

"Ok. Gag. It's cool that you're having a kid but that doesn't mean you have to act like you're married or something," Becca teased.

"So who's your charming friend?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Seth this is Becca. Becca this is Seth," Summer introduced them.

"Seth Cohen? Comic book man, Seth? THE Seth Cohen?" Becca asked.

"The one and only…well at least the only one I know," Seth replied.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Becca smirked. "He's cute," she said to Summer.

"Becca," Summer warned.

"Ok. Ex territory. My bad."

"I'm Tim," Tim piped up suddenly.

"Good for you," Becca laughed.

"I'm a friend of Seth's…actually a business partner," Tim said proudly.

"I'm a friend of Summer's…and Ryan and Marissa…but I'm Summer's manager."

"Manager? You need a manager?" Tim asked pointing at Summer.

"I'm an actress."

"And she's about to be huge," Becca cut in.

"Really?" Tim questioned.

"Well she already is somewhat huge."

"I'm just waiting for that big, career-making blockbuster type of film…so ya know, I've done some work…but nothing that's made tons of millions yet," Summer sighed.

"Yeah but you did that one thing that did well," Marissa pointed out.

"I had like two lines in that movie."

"That's two more than the rest of us," Ryan shrugged.

"Gee, thanks, Chino."

"Enough business talk. I thought this was a celebration…thingy," Becca said, changing the subject.

"It is. It's very exciting," Tim replied.

"It was," Marissa defended.

"Yeah the whole announcement thing was very dramatic and you should have seen everyone," Seth agreed.

"It was pretty exciting," Summer added in.

"So you got any chairs in this pool house joint for the new comers?" Becca asked.

"Here," Seth got up and moved to the bed with Ryan, Marissa, and Summer.

"Thanks," Becca and Tim both tried to sit down in the same chair.

"Hi," Becca said to Tim.

"Hello," Tim replied eyeing her and the seat.

"So what do you say? Let the lady have a seat like a true gentleman?" Becca asked.

Tim shrugged as she sat down.

"That was sweet, Tim," Summer smiled.

"Well I am quite the gentleman," Tim replied, grinning back.

"There's no such thing. I stick to my belief that chivalry is dead. Guys are only nice when they want in your pants," Seth scoffed.

"Ew! Here you can have the seat," Becca said standing up.

"Did you just say ew?" Seth asked incredulously.

"I know. I hang around her too much."

"Wow. That is just…wow," Seth mumbled before Summer elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch. Watch them bows, killer."

Summer glared at him.

"It's just like high school," Ryan laughed.

"What?" Summer turned her glare on Ryan.

"He's got a point. The fantastic four is back on the bed of the pool house," Seth nodded.

"And you two are fighting," Marissa giggled.

"Shut up," Summer glowered.

"Wait a minute. You're Summer Roberts? You're the Summer Roberts from high school?" Tim asked, suddenly piecing everything together.

"Wow. No wonder you're friends with him. He's just as slow as you are, Seth," Summer laughed.

"I resent that," Tim retorted.

"So do I," Seth replied.

"Whatev," Summer sighed, rolling her eyes.


	5. Consistently Crazy

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"So…" Seth trailed off.

"Hey," Summer sighed with a slight smile.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Taking a break from all the drama?"

"Something like that," Summer laughed.

"How've you been?" Seth asked uneasily.

"You've already asked me that like five times tonight."

"Yeah, but I'm just being consistent…uncase things change."

Summer rolled her eyes but chuckled a little.

"How's England?" Seth asked.

"You've already asked me that too."

"Yeah but I'm going with the whole consistency thing here," Seth shrugged as Summer laughed a little again.

"You always were somewhat strange," Summer smirked.

"But you liked that about me," Seth pointed out.

"Not really. I just told you that to humor you. Your strangeness was definitely one of the downsides of dating you."

"That hurts, Sum. That stings a little."

"Shut up."

"I thought I was unique not strange…I'm a good escape from the normal, boring people of Newport."

"Normal, boring people of Newport? The same normal, boring people who have torrent love affairs and-and cheat each other out of money? The same normal, boring people who elope and have babies? The same normal, boring people who-who…do…all kinds of…abnormal things?"

"Wow was that really the best you could come up with?" Seth asked with a triumphant grin.

"Shut up," Summer glared.

"Your comebacks have certainly improved over the years."

"I hate you," Summer snorted.

Seth just laughed.

"Shut up," Summer whined.

"Man, you're good," Seth teased.

"Cohen!" Summer pouted.

Seth cocked an eyebrow at the nickname and grinned.

"Whatev. I'm going back inside. You bug me," Summer hissed and stormed back into the pool house.

"What happened?" Marissa asked as Summer huffed her way into a chair and Seth followed behind grinning like an idiot.

"You know, you are such an ass," Summer spat.

"I know," Seth replied cockily, still grinning.

"What happened?" Becca asked.

"I beat Summer at her own rousing game of insults and horrible comebacks. I love it when I win."

"You so did not win! There was nothing to win! I'm not stooping to your level!" Summer defended.

"I won. Just admit it. Every time you lose a verbal sparing match you get all huffy," Seth laughed.

"I am not huffy," Summer scoffed.

"Yes you are. You always are."

"You are so…grr!"

"Another amazing comeback for Summer Roberts. You are just on fire tonight," Seth teased.

Summer just glared at him.

"And we've crossed over from words into the glares. That means this match is over. Point, game, set. The winner and reigning champion, Seth Cohen," Seth smirked.

Summer didn't reply.

"Of course in the glaring rounds, Summer always wins," Seth sighed.

"Yes I do," Summer replied tightly.

"Yeah, ok, Sum."

"Winner and still reigning champion in overall match, Summer Roberts," Summer grinned.

Seth rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! I do the eye rolling. You just say stupid things that you think are funny but really aren't and everybody laughs to make you feel better. I eye roll!"

"Wow this is ridiculous," Becca laughed.

"This is hot!" Tim exclaimed.

"You can't be serious," Summer said flatly.

"Dead serious. Verbal foreplay. Give me some of that," Tim said completely amazed.

"Oh my God," Becca snorted.

"You can't tell me this isn't hot. I love hot, angry chicks. Seriously, what is your number? Give a guy a shot," Tim begged Summer.

"You're serious?" Summer asked in shock.

"Totally. I'm Tim Masters, sex god extraordinaire, I don't joke about matters concerning gorgeous members of the opposite sex."

"Wow. That was so lame," Seth burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Mr. I-Can't-Get-Any-If-My-Life-Depended-On-It," Tim countered.

"I'll have you know that I am very good with the ladies and I could get some anytime, anywhere, anyone," Seth replied.

"Oh now that is funny," Summer laughed hysterically.

"What are you laughing about? I seem to recall that someone here liked the way I did things," Seth retorted.

"Please! I told you stuff like that to help your self-esteem. You're not the best," Summer smirked.

"I-I…what? I-um-what?"

"You're not exactly the best I've ever had…you were just the first."

Seth opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn't.

"That was harsh," Becca giggled.

Seth still stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm amazed by how casual this is for you two. Weren't you like the loves of each other's lives?" Tim asked.

"No," Seth and Summer replied at the same time.

"We-we weren't anything," Summer mumbled.

"We just dated. It wasn't anything serious," Seth added in.

"Yeah right," Becca laughed.

"Yeah, what she said," Tim agreed.

"We work better as friends," Summer defended.

"Much, much better," Seth nodded.

"Sure," Becca rolled her eyes.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Oh my God. I didn't know we stepped into a time warp," Ryan sighed.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, he's right. This whole night is seriously like high school all over again tonight…especially you two," Marissa laughed.

"What? That's-that's crazy," Seth tried to laugh it off.

"The arguing, the sex-arguing, and then the awkward silence…it's high school," Ryan shrugged.

"No. No way."

"Way," Marissa giggled.

"Coop, that is ridiculous," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Next thing you know they'll be shacking up again," Ryan laughed.

"Yeah right."

"That's-that's ridiculous," Seth laughed.

Ryan and Marissa just shared a look.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well it was a good evening," Marissa smiled as everyone left the Cohens'.

"Yeah it was," Ryan agreed.

"So Sandy and Kirsten eventually took the baby news well," Summer nodded.

"I was surprised when they came out and talked to us," Ryan shrugged.

"Please, my mother's wanted a baby around here for years. She told me senior year if I knocked up Summer,she and Dad would adopt the kid. I think they wanted another after me but it never happened," Seth explained.

"Yeah, they saw how you were and stopped…thank God. One crazy Cohen kid is enough in the world," Summer teased.

"Ha ha you're funny," Seth stuck his tongue out at her.

"Man you all are mature," Becca rolled her eyes.

"And that eye roll was so sophisticated," Seth smirked.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, don't pick on my friend, Seth," Summer piped back in.

"Here we go again," Ryan sighed.

_(AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Why is that all of your classes decide to have tests, quizzes, and scenes due in the same two week span? I think college was meant specifically for getting stressed out and then getting insanely drunk. Well hope you all enjoy these latest two installments. Hopefully, I can write more now that things have calmed down a bit at school. Oh and who else is LOVING the show right now? haha. Keep on reading! Thanks!)_


	6. Hollywood Comes Knocking

_Disclaimer: As always The O.C. belongs to Fox and Josh Schwartz...not me._

"So what do you say? The studio is begging, Seth," Tim practically begged.

"No. I don't want Atomic County to be some movie. They just get it all wrong. The screen play would be crap, the direction would be all wrong, and the actors wouldn't look like the characters. It'd just be wrong," Seth argued.

"Well what do you want? This is a huge opportunity. You can't just pass this up because you're afraid they'll screw it up."

"We make you a great offer, Mr. Cohen," piped in Emily, a representative from Warner Bros.

"Thank you, Emily, but I'm just not that interested."

"What if we let you have creative control over the project," Emily offered.

"I like that," Tim grinned.

"What exactly do you entail as creative control?" Seth asked, becoming interested.

"And you've sparked the unsparkable's interest," Tim laughed.

"Creative control would be that you approve the script and the director. Think of it as being a co-executive producer of sorts," Emily explained.

"Co-executive producer? So like with this creative control I can rewrite scenes if I want? Or I can help pick the director and maybe show up randomly on set to make sure the film is going in the direction I want it to?"

"You can have full control over the script writing if you want it. We can arrange for you to appoint all of the writers if that's what you desire. You can write and rewrite anything you want and discuss the options with the rest of your writers. You can be the head writer if that's what you want."

"I'd like that. Not that I'm completely sold on this idea. But so far I'm considering the options. I could be a head writer. Now as far as the directing, how do I have a say in that?" Seth asked, curiously.

"You can direct it."

"No. No, as appealing as that sounds, I know nothing about making movies. I want a professional but I'd like to find someone who shares my vision and would be open to my suggestions."

"That can be arranged," Emily replied.

"So with this creative control can I drop in on set and give my opinions and discuss different ideas with the director?"

"If you appoint your director for this project then you can appoint someone who's open to collaborating with you at any given time."

"You've got my interest. I'll need to think this over but I'm at least interested now. I like this idea of creative control. I wasn't really sure if this is possible," Seth confessed.

"Mr. Cohen, the studio knows the kind of money a film of this proportion will bring in. Anything is possible with the potential of this movie. The studio really wants this to happen. This can be very possible with the studio playing in your court," Emily smiled.

"My court," Seth grinned. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Cohen. If you'll toss the idea around and get back to us with a decision, we'd be very grateful."

"Thank you for your time, Emily. I'll be in touch," Seth smiled as he stood up and shook her hand.

Tim did the same and followed Seth out of the office.

"I'm really glad you're considering this, Seth," Tim said happily.

"Hold that thought," Seth said before sticking his head back in Emily's office. "What about casting? Do I have a say?"

"Casting is done through the studio. The final say is up to the producers but you can have some input in the casting.However, the final word will be up to the producers and the head executives but I'm sure they would carefully consider any advice or complaints you may have with the casting," Emily replied.

"But I don't hand pick the cast?"

"That's out of my hands. You have some creative control but in the end the producers will have the final say on everything from set design to actors to the crew members…but I've already talked to Mr. Montane and he is willing to let you pick the director and writers. They'll just approve your decisions."

"I thought I did the approving."

"You will but everything will be finalized through the studio…and if in the end you can't agree with the studio you can always pull the project," Emily shrugged.

"Can't I get sued for that?"

"There's a chance. But I doubt you'll have to pull anything. Mr. Montane seems pretty willing to let you have a lot of control in this. Like I said, you've got the product they want. The ball's in your court."

"Right. My court. Got it. Thank you again," Seth nodded and left.

"What was that about?" Tim asked.

"Just had to clear up a few more details."

"So are you going for this?"

"What do you think?" Seth asked.

"It's hard to tell. You'd be stupid not to. But then again you were stupid and didn't want to do this to begin with," Tim replied honestly.

"I'll sleep on it."

"Seth!"

"Just let me think it over," Seth grinned.

"I hate you man. I really hate you sometimes."

"Yeah but I'm your boss so there's not much you can do about it," Seth laughed.

"This is the perfect opportunity. You're in control. There's no selling out. It's all done your way. What's there to think about?" Tim asked in frustration.

"Nothing. I just like to make you suffer."

With that Seth walked away laughing, leaving Tim standing there in the hallway fuming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So he still hasn't given you a decision?" Kirsten asked, smiling slightly.

"I know he wants to do this. He's just trying to make me insane," Tim replied bitterly as he paced outside Seth's office.

"How long has he been 'tossing around the idea'?"

"He's been thinking it over _again_ for the past hour."

"And you've been pacing for the past hour?"

"No…I stopped for a coffee break twenty minutes ago," Tim confessed.

"Tim, maybe you should go find something to do to amuse yourself. He'll think this thing through over and over again and change his mind at least fifty more times before he even thinks of coming out of that office," Kirsten explained.

"I suppose you're right. You are the man's mother. I assume you know his ways."

Kirsten laughed as Tim sulked down the hall. Then she knocked lightly on Seth's door.

"Tim, I'm still thinking," rang out Seth's voice.

"Last time I checked I wasn't Tim," Kirsten replied.

There was shuffling of feet inside and soon Seth appeared at the door.

"Mom, what's up?"

He pulled open the door wider for his mother to come in.

"You tell me."

"What?" Seth asked with a laugh.

"Do you want to do this?" Kirsten questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I know it shouldn't be this hard to decide but Atomic County is my life. I've been working on this since high school. I don't want it to become some stupid movie that flops at the box office or some movie that is a huge success but isn't true to the actual Atomic County," Seth explained.

"I know that it's a lot to think about. But think of it like this, the deal the studio is offering you practically gives you control over the direction of the film. You make it as true to your comic as it needs to be and if it flops then who cares because you made something that you love and are proud of. Personally, I don't think it has any chance to flop with you giving your input. If Atomic County is successful thanks to you, I have no doubt in my mind that a movie will be just as successful with your guidance."

"It could be a huge failure. Everyone involved could lose a lot of money."

"I think I can remember a similar conversation when you first decided to make Atomic County a reality instead of just an idea dreamt up by two high school boys," Kirsten smiled.

"This is different, Mom. Then I was worried about how people would react to it, not whether or not it made money or remained true to form."

"You're still worried about how people will react and the money stuff comes with anything that's successful…my company invested a lot of time in your comic book. Nobody knew if it'd flop or if you'd have to sell out to ensure it wouldn't flop. Now you don't know if a movie would flop or if you'll have to sell out. I took a chance before on this and I'm hoping that you're willing to take a chance on it now," Kirsten reasoned.

"That was-," Seth started.

"Not that different," Kirsten cut in. "It's all about risks. How much are you willing to risk for something you love…I risked quite a bit for you and it turned out well. So take a risk on your child. I promise you it will turn out well."

"Thanks, Mom."

"So have you made your decision?"

"I've got to call Tim in here," Seth sighed and pressed the button for his secretary to ring Tim.

"And what are you going to tell Tim?' Kirsten asked curiously.

"Patience."

"Seth-," Kirsten started just as Tim nearly ran into the room.

"And?" Tim asked anxiously.

"I'm in."

"Yes!" Tim and Kirsten exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cohen. If anyone could talk your son into this, it had to be you. Thank you. You are a goddess," Tim gushed.

"Tim, quit sucking up to my mom."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's up?" Marissa asked as Summer hung up the phone.

"Just confirming my tickets."

"I don't understand why you're doing this, Sum."

"I live there."

"Yes, but your actual life is here."

"Look, Coop, I love you and I miss you like crazy but that's my home now. Becca and I have been struggling through all of this together. We have a shitty apartment and we hate it, but I've got to make it on my own. I'm supporting myself. Here I'd just be living off Daddy's money. Here I'd still be hanging out with the same people since high school Here everything's the same. I need to be independent and have some change in my life," Summer explained.

"This is Newport. Things are changing all the time….I'm even having a baby. That's a change," Marissa said almost pleadingly.

"Coop, I want to stay. Really I do. This is just something I have to do."

"Do you really have to get your independence in another country?"

"I like it there."

"No you don't. You complain all of the time, Becca is your only friend there, and your two-bedroom apartment is nothing short of a hell-hole."

"It's still my home," Summer argued.

"No. Newport is your home. You want independence? You want to be an actress? Move to L.A. like everybody else. You'll be able to escape all things Newport…and I come visit you every now and then," Marissa shrugged.

"L.A? Everybody goes to L.A. to be an actress. I just want to strike out on my own…be different…I'm not the same person I was in high school."

"Yeah, but you're still Summer," Marissa said in a small voice.

"I know…and you're still Coop and that's why this is so hard for me to do. But I have to."

"Becca already said she'd rather live in L.A. She said she misses her family. She wants to stay. She said that."

"Well Becca gives into peer pressure too easily," Summer laughed, raising an eyebrow at Marissa.

"I didn't pressure her into anything. She volunteered that information on her own."

"Yeah, after you started putting ideas in her head. Do you know how hard it is to hear it from the both of you all the time?"

"Did you ever think that maybe we were right then? I mean it is two out of three. Majority wins, right?"

"Coop."

"Fine. I just really wish my best friend would be here during all of this baby stuff," Marissa sighed.

"Now you're guilt tripping me? You know I want to be here."

"So what's the deal, Sum? Is it still Seth? I know you needed some space and I don't blame you but do you really need half of the globe?"

"This isn't about him."

"Then what is this about?"

"Forget it, Coop. I love you but I've gotta go pack," Summer said and left as Marissa shook her head, defeated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So she's leaving?" Ryan asked.

"She's leaving," Marissa confirmed sadly.

"I don't understand why she wants to live there when her whole life is here. She'd have a better chance getting a job here, too."

"I know that. She even knows that but you know Summer. She's stubborn. Unless Hollywood comes knocking on her door with a movie role she's going to struggle over seas just so she can pretend to have an accent," Marissa shrugged.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"I've tried. Originally I couldn't blame her. She had all of these big dreams and so did Seth. You were there. You saw how they were. They were just being pulled in different directions so when she broke it off she broke her own heart. I couldn't blame her for wanting to leave Newport…going out of the country was a bit much but I still couldn't blame her."

"And now?"

"Now I just want my best friend back. And it's easy for her to say she's over Seth when she never sees him, but she won't be happy until she can come back here and live her life and be over him for real."

"So why doesn't she?" Ryan asked.

"She's too afraid to find out that she's not over him. She doesn't want to admit she made a mistake breaking it off. So she just pretends that this is some big independence thing."

"Do you think she did?"

"What? Made a mistake? Honestly…I know she can't really be over him," Marissa answered.

"Talk to her."

"I told you I've tried…she's determined to stay there."

"What if Hollywood does come knocking on her door?"

"What are you suggesting?" Marissa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I just got an idea of how to get your best friend back."

_(AN: Hope you enjoyed. I don't exactly know how the movie process works as far as who gets a say in what, but I figured it's my story and I can make this work if I want to lol. Just bare with me. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. I need to stop writing and rewriting things and just post stuff...plus, I need to quit stressing about school. But like I said before, things are calming down so I'll be posting more frequently now. Stay tuned! Thanks!)_


	7. The Plan

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"So wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You want me to pitch this idea, to basically sell this chick to the studio?" Tim asked.

"Basically…yes, ok. You have to get them to give Summer this part. You have to make her stay," Marissa pleaded.

"Why can't you just talk to Seth?"

"He'd never go for it. He's so stuck on not needing Summer that he wouldn't even see this opportunity for what it really is."

"And what would that be exactly? Someone who would authentically look like Little Miss Vixen? A talented actress? A little romp in the sheets?" Tim questioned flashing a big smirk.

"That is my best friend that you are-," Marissa jumped to defend.

"It's not like that. We all want Summer here. Seth wants the perfect cast, the perfect director, and the perfect everything for this movie. There is no one else out there who would do Summer's character any justice because Little Miss Vixen _is_ Summer's character. Little Miss Vixen is Summer. Everybody wins here. You just have to help us set up the situation so everybody can realize it," Ryan explained, cutting Marissa off.

"I still don't like the idea of going behind Seth's back."

"You don't have to like it, Tim. You just have to do it," Marissa said sternly.

"You could be a little nicer to me since the fate of your best friend rests in my hands right now," Tim sighed.

"Tim."

"I don't like it at all…but-," Tim began.

"I like but's," Marissa grinned.

"Hey, who doesn't. I'm particularly fond of asses myself."

"Not funny," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You were saying?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"I don't like this but I am the one who's been pushing for this movie since day one so I'd hate to have it flop and get blamed for it. So if she can act then…" Tim trailed off.

"So...what, do you want like an audition?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"I'd like to see something before I put my ass on the line for some nobody who can't act."

"Great," Ryan muttered.

Marissa was silent for a minute before she spoke, "I'll take care of it."

"What?" Ryan and Tim asked.

"I'll get her here. You set it up with the studio. I'll take care of Summer. You all can have your little audition and then you'll see that she's perfect for this…and then you'll hire her and she'll move back home."

"I'll make my phone calls," Tim nodded.

"And I'll make mine," Marissa agreed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They want you to audition," Marissa explained carefully.

"Who? Does Seth know about this? Because I really can't see him being too happy about it," Summer replied.

"Look, Sum-,"

"Just answer me, Coop. Is Seth in on this?"

"No," Marissa answered softly.

"So why go through all of this trouble? Why go behind his back and set all of this up with the studio when chances are I'll just get cut in the end anyway? Seth is like the head guru or something. He won't want me to do it. Besides, I could suck. You don't know that. Hell, I don't know that. I've never done anything huge before and Coop, this is huge," Summer rambled.

"This is huge. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. Are you really going to let some ex-boyfriend of yours stand in your way?"

Summer was silent for a minute.

"Uh Sum?" Marissa asked cautiously.

"You're right. You are absolutely right. I won't let Cohen stand in my way. He freaking created Little Miss Vixen in my image. I should at least get something out of this. She's me. I'm her. There's no one anybody else could do this and I'm not going to let Cohen stop me from doing it!"

"That's exactly right."

"Cohen won't stop me from getting the job that I clearly deserve. He made her for me and I'm taking advantage of that. And if he doesn't like it then who cares? He shouldn't have made me a comic book character if he didn't want me to cash in on that," Summer concluded.

"So you'll do it?"

"You bet your ass I'll do it. When's this audition thingy?"

"In two weeks. Think you can make it back to the states by then?" Marissa asked.

"You better hope I get this part. Do you have any idea how expensive it is for me to keep making these trips back and forth? I'm gonna need some kind of pay check."

"I'm really glad you're doing this, Sum."

"So there is something in this for you, isn't there? This isn't by chance some big plot just to get me back in California, is it?" Summer laughed.

"You know how much I'd love to have you back…but you also know that this is too good of a chance to just pass up….this is your career we're talking about after all," Marissa replied.

"You're a sly one, Coop. I think people often underestimate just how devious you can be when you want something bad enough. This is evil. Plain and simple, it's evil…but thank you."

"What are best friends for?"

"I have no idea," Summer teased.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I've gotta go deliver the news to Becca. She'll be pretty pumped. I'll talk to you later…and seriously, thanks, Coop."

"You're welcome, Sum."

Marissa hung up and turned around to find Ryan standing that looking at her.

"Is she in?" he asked.

"She's in," Marissa nodded with a grin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So listen there's this screen test thing on Saturday and I don't know if you're planning on going to it or whatever but I think that if you are I should probably give you the heads up," Tim rambled nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, sipping his water.

"Summer's doing it."

Seth nearly chocked on his water, "What? Summer? Summer Roberts? Summer Roberts is doing the screen test for _my_ movie?"

"In a word? Yes."

"I-uh-wh-um…why?" Seth stuttered.

"She's an actress and the part was pretty much made for her so it only makes sense."

"But-but how did she know? I mean, how did this happen?"

"See it's actually a really funny story," Tim laughed uneasily.

"So I'm guessing that you had something to do with this."

"Well, in a way I did but it wasn't like I just thought of it myself-," Tim replied carefully.

"Basically Marissa put you up to this?" Seth asked knowingly.

"Basically….but I can kind of understand where she was coming from…and-and it did make sense."

"Summer has a private screen test with the studio this Saturday and you set it up?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"What do you mean how?" Tim asked.

"How did you set this up? Did you have to put in a good word?" Seth asked angrily.

Tim was silent.

"Tim, did you talk Summer up? Did you tell them how perfect she is for this part? Are they already thinking that they have Little Miss Vixen picked?"

"No! No, I doubt they have her picked already but…" Tim trailed off.

"But what?"

"But I may have had to…convince them a little. I mean they wouldn't have agreed to set this up if there wasn't any chance that she could be the one for the part so…well you know."

"Do you have any idea what will happen if she gets this part?"

"She'll move back to California, have a good job, and also be there for Marissa's pregnancy?" Tim offered sheepishly.

"No! I'll have to work with her, side by side, in and out, day and night, week after week! I'll go insane! You may have just royally screwed over your business partner, your client/sometimes boss guy, and your friend! Thanks a lot Tim!" Seth flipped out.

"I'm sorry! I just…it's already set up. You'll just have to learn to deal with her. Besides, if you really want what's best for this movie then you'll eventually understand the opportunity that is on our hands. You created Little Miss Vixen in Summer's likeness. You want this to be authentic. You want this movie to be everything that it should be. How are you going to find anyone more perfect for this part then the girl who _is_ this part?"

Seth didn't reply.

"Right. Well I'll let you sit and think about this and I'm going to go…get some work done…yeah, later," Tim said slowly, backing out of Seth's office.

Seth just stared at his desk and kept silent.

_(AN: I got caught up in school again and got hooked on The OC lol. But with this massive break for baseball, grr, I decided it was definitely time that I started writing again. Besides, my thursday nights are free now since The OC and Reunion aren't on some I might as well use that time to write. haha Keep on reading. Thanks!)_


	8. The Audition

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"Miss Roberts, they're ready for you now," the receptionist said flatly.

"Thank you," Summer replied, fighting back her nerves as she crossed the waiting room to the double doors of the conference room.

Summer took one last glance at her support system, Becca and Marissa, and took a deep breath. Becca gave her the thumbs up and Marissa smiled at her. Summer nodded and opened the doors.

"Miss Roberts, please have a seat," smiled an elderly gentleman sitting in the middle of the table.

Summer looked to the only chair sitting in the middle of the room. She took another deep breath and then sat down.

"I appreciate you all giving me this opportunity to audition for this role," Summer smiled nervously.

"How old are you, Miss Roberts?" the elderly man inquired after a moment of everyone in the room just staring at her and sizing her up.

"23."

"Do you have any prior acting experience?" a woman with horned-rimmed glasses asked condescendingly.

"As you will notice on my resume, I've been involved in four major films. My roles were minor of course, but I have been in four films. Also I was in a commercial for Tylenol on British television and I was in a theatre production in high school," Summer replied.

"You were in _Ides of March_?" a younger man with a receding hairline asked.

"Yes."

"You were?" he asked again.

"I had two lines," Summer nodded blushing with embarrassment.

"That's still film experience," the elderly man smiled.

Summer smiled back.

"Miss Roberts-," the man started.

"Just call me Summer. Please, just call me Summer. It makes me less nervous if I can go by Summer while in front of the inquisition."

"Summer, I wanted to say that I was amazed that we had been contacted so soon about finding a person for this role. We just got the green-light for this picture. We don't even have a script together for you to read anything as an audition. The fact that Tim Masterson highly recommended you for this part, however, did spark my interest and I at least wanted a meeting with you. I apologize for the extreme formality of such an informal meeting," the elderly man explained.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm very grateful that you even wanted to meet with me and I'm especially grateful that Tim put in such a good word."

"Mr. Masterson apparently believes that you are perfect for this role. He even went as far as to say that it's as if the role was made just for you. He said that one would have thought that the character was based on you. I must say that the resemblance is uncanny."

"Thank you. I would almost have to agree with you. There is an amazing resemblance…or so I've been told," Summer smirked.

"Is this really necessary for us to keep stalling like this? Are you even sure Mr. Cohen is brining a sample of one of his rough drafts for this script?" the horned-rimmed glasses woman asked impatiently.

"Mr. Cohen promised he would bring a sample of the working script."

"Seth is writing the script?" Summer asked.

"Mr. Cohen is determined to be very involved with this entire project. Do you know him well?" the younger man asked curiously.

"We-um…yes…we-we went to high school together."

"Sorry I'm late," Seth announced as he burst through the doors with a few pieces of paper. "I tried to throw this together last night and ended up revising it once again right before I came here. I'm sorry."

"Speak of the man and he appears. We were just discussing your history with Miss Roberts," the younger man laughed.

"You were what?"

"I told them we went to high school together," Summer jumped in.

"Oh yes," Seth sighed with relief. "Yeah, Sum and I go way back," he laughed.

"And you brought a rough draft?" the horned-rimmed glasses woman questioned, glancing at the pages in his hand.

"Yes. Right. The script. I'm not really sure if I like this but it's just an example of what to expect and basically if she can read through this then we should know if she'll work or not," Seth explained giving everyone a page.

"Do you want to set up this scene for Summer?" the elderly man asked as Seth took his seat at the table with the others.

"Right. The scene. Um, well it's pretty much the scene where Little Miss Vixen and the others first really meet and decide to, I guess, join forces, so to speak. Obviously you'll be reading for Little Miss Vixen and Kim you can read for Cosmo Girl and Will you can read for Kid Chino and Roger you can read for The Ironist if you'd like."

"Why don't you read for The Ironist and I'll just listen and observe," the elderly man smiled.

"Ok. Right. I'm The Ironist. So I guess Will you can begin."

The younger man cleared his throat, "Let me get this straight. You all are on my side, here?"

"No, I personally enjoy getting attacked by demon water polo players," Summer snorted.

"If I wanted a smart ass comment I would have asked for one," Will replied.

"Wow. Such a gentleman," Kim said.

"You don't know me, Princess, so don't try to talk to me about manners or anything like that. I just want to know who the hell you are and why you helped me."

"What? You came in with your flying fists of fury and I was just fine getting the crap kicked out of me. I didn't ask for your help but you did anyway. Maybe I should be asking why you jumped in," Seth cut in.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't trying to help you and I don't know why these two chicks got involved either," Will replied.

"These two chicks thought you could use a hand," Kim read off with no feeling.

"Yeah, or a magic flask. Way to go Drunk Diva," Summer teased.

"I was totally kicking ass in there and you don't know what you're talking about with that magic flask bit, Pint-size Prostitute. Seriously, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Oh you're one to talk, you stupid-," Summer started to respond angrily.

"Ladies!" Seth jumped in. "I don't think fighting over wardrobe choices is going to get us anywhere."

"I just want to know who the hell you all are," Will said, exasperated.

"I'd like to know the same thing about you," Kim replied.

"I don't really care who any of you are. I just want to know what's up with you and the demon water polo players. We all can't be fighting for revenge," Summer said, sounding almost sad with the last sentence.

"They killed my brother," Will replied.

"They took away my boyfriend and made him into one them," Summer said.

"That was perfect," Roger cut in.

"What?" Seth asked looking up from his script.

"That line. Maybe not even the line itself but the raw emotion put into it. The pain masked by pride. It's the hard ass girl with a heart kind of response. I liked it," Roger said to Summer.

"Um, thank you," Summer replied, dumbfounded.

"Do you want us to continue?" Will asked.

"Yes. Keep going to the end of the page," Roger answered.

"They killed my father," Kim began.

"They've tortured me for years…and one stole my girlfriend," Seth added.

Summer glance at him and he looked up at her at the same time. Their eyes locked for a second before they both looked back to their scripts.

"I'm Bryan."

"Bryan? Just Bryan like Sting or Madonna?" Seth asked.

"Bryan Gatwood," Tim replied. "And you are, Mr. Witty?"

"Actually it's The Ironist and maybe I don't want to give up my true identity to total strangers."

"The Ironist? What the hell is that? It sounds more like bad name for a heavy duty clothing iron than a superhero," Summer scoffed.

"You got something better, Little Miss Fancy Pants?"

"I'm wearing a skirt not pants and it's Little Miss Diva."

"Little Miss Diva? That's better than The Ironist?"

"Whatev, Laundry Boy. It's what my dad used to call me. And you're just Bryan Gatwood? No alias?" Summer asked.

"What do I need an alias for? I don't need to tell people my name. I just punch them," Will replied.

"Of course you do. You don't really come off as the type for words," Kim said.

"And you are?"

"Melissa Scooper."

"The Melissa Scooper? You're like totally rich. Don't I always see you at Fashion Peninsula?" Summer piped in.

"What can I say? I've got a passion for fashion."

"Oh my God! Me too! I'm Autumn Rogers," Summer said then looked at Seth who shrugged.

"Bryan Gatwood, Melissa Scooper, and Autumn Rogers, what a bunch," Seth laughed.

"So come out with it, Laundry Boy. What's your real name?" Summer asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine, then let me guess. Where are you from?"

"Atomic County," Seth replied.

"Newport?" Summer questioned.

"Yes."

"Do you go to United or Bayside?"

"Bayside."

"Me too," Summer said.

"Me too," Kim said after, even though it was supposed to be simultaneous.

"You all are from Bayside?" Will asked.

"Where are you from?" Kim asked.

"Not there."

"Where?" Summer asked.

"Chino."

"Ew! Chino? That is like so…ew!" Summer nailed it perfectly as only Summer could say it, causing Roger to laugh.

"The bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Man, the chicks won't dig you at all," Seth replied. "Kid Chino with his fists of fury."

"If you don't shut up now, Ironist, I'm going to give you my fists of fury," Kim sighed.

"Or how about a swig from your magic flask, Cosmo Girl," Seth teased.

"Cosmo Girl?"

"That almost works. I mean it kind of sounds cool," Summer shrugged.

"And that is why I am The Ironist," Seth said proudly.

"Why? That doesn't explain Ironist. That just means you're almost creative in an offbeat loser kind of way, Laundry Boy."

"I like it," Roger said after a minute.

"Summer or the script?" Will asked.

"Both. Seth keep working on that. What you've got is good. I like it. The banter, the dialogue, the set up…it's good. And Summer, I hope you live in L.A. or nearby. I think we'll be seeing more of you as this project progresses," Roger smiled.

"Thank you. I'm already looking into places in L.A."

"Great. We'll be in touch. Trust me."

_(AN: Hope you all like the Atomic Country Script. haha. I was enjoying myself with that. I figured if Josh can make Atomic County be like the most sterotypical versions of the characters then I might as well play up to that. I also liked the idea of everyone just meeting with no prior history, just meeting and joining forces. Alright but enough about that, I was just screwing around with it. Hope you enjoyed these two chapters. I'm in the writing mood so more with probably come later this week. Keep on reading! Thanks! P.S. I orignially posted this w/ different names, someone pointed out that it was Bryan Gatwood not Ryan Gatwood and they were right so I had to change it and changed Marissa to Melissa. Thanks for pointing that out!)_


	9. The Inevitable

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwarts own The O.C. not me_.

"To Summer Roberts, the next big thing and star of the Atomic County movie," Marissa toasted.

"Cheers," Becca added as the three girls clunk their glasses together.

"Just because we're toasting to my success doesn't mean I'll actually get the part," Summer laughed.

"Yeah right. You should have heard the way Seth was going on and on to Ryan about it. He loved it. He said it was 'brilliant' if you can believe that," Marissa giggled.

"Seth Cohen called me brilliant?"

"Well he did pretty much write the part specifically for you so naturally," Becca teased.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Cohen like hates me. Why would he want to work with me for several months? Why would he want me back here?"

"Um probably because this movie is his life now and you're perfect for it."

"I'm serious!" Summer whined.

"So am I. This part is yours. It's you. He made it that way. Why wouldn't he want the best person for the job?" Becca asked.

"Because it's me and he hates me."

"Yeah you guys really hated each other when you were flirting at my announcement party," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Coop!"

"I'm just stating the facts, Sum. You guys flirt with each other whether you mean to or not. He certainly doesn't hate you…plus maybe he's hoping for something."

"What?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Chill, I'm kidding. He told Ryan that he wants this movie to be perfect and that you are the part. I think that equals perfection in his book. I think it's safe to say you have the part…but you're just going to have to learn to put up with each other everyday. You haven't done that since high school."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Think you can handle the sexual tension?" Marissa teased.

"Not even funny, Coop!"

Becca and Marissa burst out laughing with Summer did her best to glare and not join in the laughter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"Finishing up the rest of this script…or at least this scene of this script. This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be," Seth sighed.

"How's it coming?" Ryan asked, from his place on Seth's couch.

"So far I've got….72 pages completed in a week. I guess that's pretty good but I'm sure I'll want to change it all around. I met with Roger again and he basically gave me the go to just come to the set and make script changes as we go along. The actors have to understand that this is a work in progress and if they can't deal with that then we'll get others. Roger thinks it'll be more authentic to the comic book if we change things as we go. It's hectic and stressful, and who knows if anyone's ever tried something like this before in Hollywood but we discussed it and we're just going to wing this. We want to get production rolling as soon as possible so we can try different things and have no major rush to get everything done by a deadline. Just make it up as we go," Seth explained.

"And that's a good idea?" Tim laughed.

"It's the best one I've got…and it's the best Roger's got."

"Hey, it's your movie. Do whatever you want. I'm just glad you're doing it."

"Yeah," Seth said unenthusiastically.

"What's up, Seth?"

"It's nothing."

"I thought you were getting kinda into this thing. What's wrong?" Tim asked seriously.

"Nothing."

Tim gave him the 'I'm not buying it' look.

"It's nothing…ok, fine…the thing is see…well…it's just…" Seth trailed off.

"Summer," Tim sighed.

Seth raised his eyebrows, "How did you know?"

"She's your ex. It's not hard to figure out that this is weird for you."

"Right."

"So what's the real problem with Summer?"

"She's perfect," Seth sighed.

"Well I mean I've met her and yeah she's really hot and she's cool and all but-," Tim started.

"Not like that. I mean she's perfect for this part. The studio loves her and Roger already said that he wants her."

"That old perv," Tim laughed.

"Not like that. He thinks she's perfect and she is so…well it's just that now I'll have to work with her. I'll have to be around her all the time. It's…to be honest? It's weird. I don't know what to say or what to do…and that's only going to get more awkward when there are other people there watching our every move on some movie set."

"If it's really going to be that weird then talk them out of it. Don't let her have the part."

"What? I can't do that."

"Sure you can. You're Seth Cohen. You're like the epitomy of talking your way out of sticky situations…and you do it at an amazingly fast pace. Really. You are like the faster talker I've ever met and if you don't want to do something you get out of it and you get out of it really fast. That or else you just ramble on and on until everyone is lost and then you still manage to get out of it."

"That's ridiculous," Seth scoffed.

"Ridiculous? Possibly. But truthful? Absolutely."

"You're insane."

"But I'm right."

"Look, even if I could talk my way out of this, I just can't do that."

"Because you love her?" Tim asked.

"No! Of course not. Because-because this is my life, this is my movie…it has to be perfect and like I said Summer…well, she's perfect…for the part…not for like real life…she's not perfect there…nope…so…yeah," Seth replied.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess there's really nothing I can do. I'm just going to have to accept the awkwardness. Just suck it up and work with her…I mean, it can't be all that bad right?" Seth smiled uneasily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks later, Becca and Marissa went out to lunch while Summer had yet another meeting with the studio.

"And the verdict is?" Becca asked.

"The verdict on what?" Ryan asked as he walked up to the two in the parking lot.

"Seth and Summer," Marissa replied.

"What?"

"I think something's going to happen. Something's bound to happen with them," Marissa stated ignoring Ryan's confusion.

"I think you're right but I don't know what I think about that," Becca sighed.

"It's not like any of us really have a say in the matter. I don't really know what to think either. I just know that it's going to happen regardless."

"Wait, what's going to happen? Seth and Summer?" Ryan asked.

"Like you can't see it coming," Becca rolled her eyes.

Ryan just stared at the two women with a blank expression.

"They're going to be working together for the next several months," Marissa explained slowly.

"And?"

"And what? It's Seth and Summer."

"Oh," Ryan said, catching on.

"Oh? That's it? That's your only response? This is like huge. This is beyond huge. This is colossal! Summer is going to hook up with Seth. I barely even know the guy but I think I know his entire life story. I've spent the past few years hearing nothing but Seth Cohen. Other guys have not existed. Now they're going to work together? I don't know what to think about this," Becca ranted.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes," Marissa and Becca replied.

"No, I get that it matters if they're together but…does it really matter what we think of it? I mean, it's going to happen anyway so we might as well just be prepared for the drama that is Summer and Seth, Seth and Summer, whatever."

"I don't know how to deal with this. I wasn't here for the drama before. I don't know how to prepare for it," Becca scoffed.

"Just realize that in the end, they'll always drive each other crazy but they'll always somehow make each other happy. Accept it and move on. I did that years ago," Ryan laughed.

"You can't be serious. You make it sound like it's so easy. You know how this is gonna go from a good idea to a bad idea in like a week and then it'll take like months before it's ever a good idea again," Marissa sighed.

"Do you want them to be together or not?" Ryan asked simply.

"I want Summer to be happy," Becca replied immediately.

"Marissa?"

"You know that I want them to be together."

"Then don't worry about."

"Maybe our best bet to prepare for what's inevitably going to happen next is to try to give them a push in the right direction and probably help mend things when they screw it up…which they will," Marissa suggested.

"You want to set them up?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe."

"I don't know how well that will turn out but I guess its worth a shot," Ryan chuckled.

"Ok, if you two wanna play matchmaker that's fine, just leave me out of it. I'm going to go for innocent bystander in this whole stupid mess," Becca snorted.

With that she rolled her eyes and got in her car to go pick up Summer.

"The innocent bystanders are always the first to go," Ryan sighed with a grin.

"You know she wants to help but she just doesn't know Seth like we do. All she's known is Summer and Summer's side of the story. I'm personally just glad that she doesn't completely hate Seth. Sum's my best friend but even I know that her stories aren't exactly unbiased…usually Seth comes off as an inconsiderate, self-centered jerk."

"Yeah."

"But knowing Seth like I do, I know he'll win her over…and then she'll help us."

"I think you're right."

"I most certainly am, Mr. Atwood."

Ryan rolled his eyes and kissed her.

_(AN: Ok, so basically this was just a bullshit chapter to help the time go along before the actual filming starts. I wanted to get Marissa, Becca, and Ryan's opinions in there about what everyone knows is bound to happen at some point in this story otherwise it wouldn't be an SS story. I've been trying to plan out the next few chapters and figure out where exactly I'm going to take this story. My major problem is that I don't want this to be too much like the Acting? stories...so it's taking more work that I expected haha. Oh well...hope you all enjoyed. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	10. Moving Back Home

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The O.C. not me._

"So we're moving?" Becca asked.

"We're moving."

"But you don't even know if you've got the part."

"Weren't you and Marissa just saying the other day that the part is as good as mine?" Summer questioned with a smirk.

"Well…yes, technically I may have said something along those lines. I just think that it might be a good idea to keep our options open."

"Becca, we haven't been in California that long and I'm already getting movie offers. That's never happened before….I think-I think that we're going to have better luck here."

"Better luck getting jobs? Or better luck getting guys?" Becca asked.

"What?"

"You know what."

"You think this is about-about Seth?" Summer stammered.

Becca nodded slightly.

"I have a real job opportunity here. Forget Seth Cohen. He is of the past."

"He's involved with this real job opportunity," Becca pointed out.

"Yes, I know this. But I also know that he's involved on a business level…or at least that's all he is to me. This is my shot and I'm not going to blow it over Seth Cohen. I could care less about Seth Cohen."

"You flirt an awful lot for someone who could care less."

"Ok, fine. I flirt. Big deal. I flirt with everyone. Look, I love that you've got my back and I love that you constantly try to look out for me, but I'm a big girl and I think it's time that I finally put all of this behind me and just concentrate on my career. I'm doing this for me, for my career, for us. I mean, hello, if my pay check is bigger so is yours," Summer laughed.

"True…still."

"Still nothing, Becca. I want this role and as far as Seth is concerned I'll just deal with him. I can be his friend."

"That's not what I've heard from Marissa and Ryan," Becca scoffed.

"I can! I don't care what they say. That was high school. This is now. I'm focused. You don't have to worry."

"Fine. I'll take your word for it. Just…just remember, we're in this together. If you screw up over Seth, you're screwing me over too," Becca teased.

"I'll keep that in mind."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Is this the last one?" Ryan asked as he struggled with a large box of Summer's things.

"That's the last one."

"It's amazing how much stuff one girl can own," Marissa laughed, carrying a smaller box.

"You're telling me. I had to practically carry all of her crap to the car before," Becca snorted.

"Hey, I helped you with your stuff too," Summer protested.

"Yeah, my like seven boxes or something like that. You have like thirty-some boxes of junk."

"Whatev."

"So Becca you're all set up in your place?" Ryan asked, plopping down Summer's last box.

"Yep, my dad flew in and helped me move into my apartment."

"I can't believe we're not going to be roomies anymore," Summer pouted.

"We've been roommates for like ever. I'm in California and I'm going to pick up some guys. I don't want to have to worry about a roommate," Becca shrugged with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'm moving back in with my dad," Summer grimaced.

"I told you, you can always come visit me. Besides, your dad begged you to move in. I wasn't getting in the middle of that…plus it's rent-free for you."

"I know," Summer sighed.

Just then Summer's cell rang.

"Speak of the devil," Summer rolled her eyes before flipping open her phone, "Hi, Daddy…yep, we're just finishing. I'm practically settled in…I know…yes, Daddy…dinner it is…yeah, I'm really excited about this too…ok…I'll see you tonight…love you…alright…bye."

"So dinner with your dad?" Marissa asked.

"Yep, same old routine all over again."

"Some things will never change," Ryan laughed.

"I swear I feel like I'm getting sucked into some time warp thingy. I'm right back where I started."

"Yep. Living in your dad's house, hanging with your best friends, and hanging out with Seth every day," Ryan teased.

"Screw you, Chino."

"I'm just saying. Once you get that part…" Ryan trailed off with a smirk.

"Get off my property," Summer threatened.

"See, you're back to threatening people and everything."

"Yeah, you're right. Everything's exactly the same," Summer said sarcastically. "Marissa's pregnant. We have jobs. We can legally drink. Yeah, it's just like old times."

Ryan just shook his head.

"Alright. If you're settled in, then we should get going. We promised Sandy and Kirsten we'd have dinner with them and I need a shower," Marissa said.

"Later," Summer said, ushering them to the door.

"You're welcome, Summer. I loved helping you move in," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, thanks. Whatev."

"You're welcome, Sum. I'll talk to you later," Marissa smiled as they left.

"What about you? Helping me unpack?" Summer asked Becca.

"Actually I've got this…ok, no point in lying. No way. I'm going to go watch TV in my apartment and not spend all day unpacking your crap," Becca grinned.

"Fine. I'll do it by myself."

"Good thinking."

"Shut up. I'll call you later."

"Sounds good. Have fun," Becca teased.

"See ya," Summer said as Becca walked out the door.

"Am I too late?" Seth asked, running up the stairs.

"Nope, just in time to help me unpack," Summer grinned.

"You can't be serious….just forget you ever saw me. Sorry, I couldn't make it to help you today, Summer," Seth said backing down the stairs.

"Too late. You're here now and I could use your help. This is what you get for missing the manual labor part."

As she backed down the driveway, Becca raised an eyebrow at them when Summer pulled Seth into the house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, it's like the same room…well the same room filled with boxes of your stuff," Seth commented.

"How observant of you," Summer laughed.

"Yeah…it's just…it's still so…purple."

"I was thinking about painting actually…ya know, before I unpack everything."

"So you want to paint it like now?" Seth asked.

"As I recall, you're not a horrible painter," Summer smirked.

"Oh no."

"What color should I pick?" Summer asked looking at all of the samples.

"I don't know. It's your room…but if it were my room, I'd probably go with a blue of some sort," Seth shrugged.

"I'll call Becca."

"Ok."

Summer flipped open her phone, "Becca, hey, it's me….yeah, I'm going to paint my room…purple is so…yeah, it's high school…what color should I pick…no, I'm at some-what is this place, Cohen?"

"Home Depot."

"I'm at Home Depot…yeah, he's with me…well he's good at painting stuff…no…just tell me what color to pick…I don't know either. That's why I called you…ok, fine…thanks, anyway…later."

"And the consensus is?" Seth asked.

"She doesn't know. I'll call Coop," Summer said and started to dial.

"Wait! Why don't you just pick what you like? I doubt Marissa will know either."

"Coop helped me pick purple in the 3rd grade. If anyone would know, it would be Coop," Summer sighed and finished dialing. "Hey Coop…I want to paint my room…yeah…what color…uh huh…yeah, they have a like light teal-ish color…no…oh, that would be way better…thanks, Coop…ok, thanks…later!"

"The light teal-ish one?"

"Oh no way. Light purple."

"Light purple? But your room's already purple."

"Exactly. See, I already know that I like purple. But light purple is different so it's still a change, just not too drastic," Summer explained.

"Are you serious?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Yep. How many gallons do you think we'll need?"

"How did I sucked into this again?"

"You missed carrying boxes."

"Right."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While Seth and Summer were painting her room, her phone rang.

"Hello…hey Daddy…oh no! I completely forgot! Seth and I have been painting my room for like two hours," Summer confessed. "I'm so sorry. We can just eat here…ok…I'll see you in a few minutes."

"A few minutes? Your dad is coming home?" Seth asked, panicked.

"Chill, Cohen. It's not like your deflowering his precious daughter up here or anything."

"Yeah but I did at one time so he probably hates me."

"He doesn't hate you for that…he has tons of other reasons, too," Summer shrugged.

"That's not funny. Don't joke about that."

"I'm not joking. My dad really doesn't like you."

"Seriously, Sum. That's not funny," Seth gulped.

"Whatev, Cohen. It's not like he's going to kill you. He just doesn't like you."

"I-I've gotta go," Seth stuttered.

"Cohen," Summer pouted.

"I really should go."

"Sweetheart," Summer's dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're up here, Daddy."

"Oh crap," Seth muttered.

"Mr. Cohen, I thought I'd seen the last of you years ago," Mr. Roberts said coming in Summer's room.

"Daddy."

"Well your room looks nice, Precious."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I don't know why you had to paint it in the first place, but that probably wasn't your idea," Mr. Roberts said, glancing at Seth almost menacingly.

"Actually it was. I wanted a change. I'm not in high school anymore. I didn't any reminders of the past."

"That's probably the best," Mr. Roberts agreed, not taking his off Seth.

"Right," Summer said uncomfortably. "Well, thanks for your help, Seth."

"You kind of tricked me into it, but no problem," Seth replied, backing out of the room slowly.

"Thanks anyway. I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Right," Seth smiled uneasily then darted out of the room.

Seth could hear Summer and her father arguing as he walked down the stairs.

"He's the reason I'm back at all, Daddy."

"What?" Mr. Roberts roared. "You don't need to get involved with him again!"

"I'm not! He got me a job. Well maybe. It's his movie! And I'm not interested in Seth! I could never be interested in him again! I've been over him for a long time and I never intend on going down that road again! Trust me!" Summer argued.

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Dinner will be here in a few minutes," Mr. Roberts said calming down. "I ordered Thai."

"Great," Summer replied calmly.

Seth left the house quickly as he heard Mr. Roberts come down the stairs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That sucks, man." Tim said sympathetically.

"No. It's-it's good. At least now I know things don't have to be awkward, right?"

"I guess you could look at it that way."

"I mean she's not interested in me at all so that eliminates a lot of unnecessary tension."

"And disappoints you," Tim stated.

"No, man. It's a good thing. I'm happy about it," Seth protested.

"No you're not, but keep telling yourself that."

"I am happy about it. I didn't want to worry about whether or not she might still have feelings for me. We have work together. Roger called me and said today that she has the part if she wants. So it's good that we don't have to worry about feelings getting in the way," Seth said, not sounding too convincing.

"Right. Wouldn't want those nasty feelings involved. It'd really suck if you guys got back together," Tim nodded.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Tim grinned.

"Shut up. Stop trying to confuse. This is a good thing. We're done for good. We're working together and it's strictly platonic and business. No feelings just friends and we work together," Seth concluded.

"Sure."

"Shut up, Tim."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but you're thinking things and you should just stop because you're wrong."

"Ok."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Seth sighed and buried his face in his hands.

_(AN: Finally updated. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. I've just had a rough few weeks. I'm in a play with rehearsals every night. Then Thanksgiving break came and went and I didn't have a computer. Then I've been sick...but now I'm back and I've updated. Finals are next week so don't expect an update until possibly the end of next week...but on the upside, I'll have all of Christmas break to do nothing but write...well and go to NYC for a few days haha...but other than that I'm back to being devoted to this story. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. As always, thanks to my faithful readers who put up with me haha. Thanks!)_


	11. Got the Part

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"When will you know for sure?" Marissa asked.

"They were having their final meeting today," Summer replied.

"You better pray to God that you get this part because I'm not going to happy if we moved back here for nothing," Becca teased, flopping down on the couch in Summer's living room.

"Yeah I don't think my dad would be too happy about that either."

"What? I thought your dad loves having you back," Marissa wondered.

"He does…he just doesn't love having Seth back too…he thinks there's something going on between me and Seth."

"And there isn't?"

"Coop! Of course not!" Summer shrieked.

"Seriously, Sum. It's Seth and you and-," Marissa started.

"We've been through this before and I'm done with Seth Cohen and he's done with me. This is strictly professional."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Yeah. You don't need to get your personal life mixed in with your career," Becca chimed in.

"Exactly," Summer said pointedly, nodding to Marissa in a 'ha, take that' kind of way.

"Right," Marissa sighed, grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

"What time do you think they'll call?" Summer asked after a minute.

"I don't know. You were the one who talked to them," Becca replied.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"You guys wanna watch Days?" Marissa asked, pausing on the soap opera.

"I haven't watched it in like three years," Becca answered.

"So? It's a soap opera. It takes like four seconds to figure out who's sleeping with who and who's trying to kill everybody," Summer laughed.

"Good point. Days it is."

The three settled into their respective places of TV watching at Summer's. Marissa sat on the far left of the couch, Summer sat in the middle, and Becca sat on the far right. They all three propped their legs up on the coffee table and became engrossed once again in mindless soap opera watching just like they had done everyday for the past few weeks.

"I don't want to go back to work," Marissa groaned as Days cut to a commercial.

"Then don't," Summer gave her usual response.

"I have to. My vacation is over as of next week. If I don't go back, I'll get fired."

"True," Summer sighed grabbing the remote from Becca and changing the channel.

"Hey! I was actually getting into Days!" Becca whined.

"I'll change it back. I just hate commercials."

"You used to do commercials," Becca snorted.

"That was before I became a movie star."

"You're not one yet…at least not a successful one…but hopefully you will be soon."

Marissa laughed at Becca's response while Summer glared at both of them.

"I'll have you know I am very talented and in no time I'll be bringing in more money than both of you combined. This movie's my breakout performance," Summer said confidently.

"You haven't got the part yet," Marissa teased.

"The key word is yet. I haven't gotten it yet."

"Watch her not get it," Becca chuckled.

"That's not funny. You can't laugh at my expense."

"Yes I can. I always do."

"I hate both of you," Summer exhaled, changing it back to Days.

"We're your best friends. You can't hate us," Marissa grinned.

"Whatev."

"Summer, shut up. Days is back on," Becca laughed as Summer's huffing.

"Like you're really into it."

"I am. Every week I've picked up a new soap to watch. First, it was The Young and the Restless. Last week, it was Passions. Now I'm hooked on Days of Our Lives. Thanks a lot guys. I'm going to become a soap junkie when I should be finding ways to get a job and pay my rent."

"You have a job," Summer protested.

"Yeah but it doesn't give me any money unless you make some," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Well then you better hope I get this part."

"What do you think I've been saying for the past like month."

"Well-," Summer started to retort just as the phone rang.

All three froze.

"Maybe it's them," Summer panicked.

"Answer it!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Oh God, I'm nervous."

The phone continued to ring as they just sat there anxiously.

"Answer the damn phone!" Becca screeched suddenly.

Summer looked shocked for a minute before realization dawned on her face and she sprung to her feet. She crossed the room in record time and grabbed the phone before she even had time to check the color I.D.

"Hello…yes, this is Summer…hi…I'm good. And yourself?...that's good…no, it's fine…I've kept myself busy so don't worry about it…yes…yes…really? Are you serious?...yes…yes! Thank you…uh huh…thank you…ok…sounds good…good bye."

"And?" Marissa asked after a moment.

"I got the part," Summer grinned.

"You got the part?" Becca asked excitedly.

"I got the part!"

"I knew you would!"

"It was in the bag!" Marissa joined in.

"I got the part!" Summer squealed.

"You got the part!" Marissa and Becca screamed in unison as they enveloped her in a group hug.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So she got the part?" Ryan asked.

"She got the part," Seth confirmed.

"So that's good…isn't it?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. I mean, sure. It's good for the movie….so yeah…I guess."

"That's good."

"Yeah, she got the part," Seth said.

"What happens now?" Ryan questioned.

"They're almost finished rounding out the rest of the cast and then I guess we have our first read-through and then start filming."

"Any idea who else is getting cast?" Tim asked.

"I heard that they talked to Will Estes about playing Bryan but that fell through. They said they wanted someone a little younger and more of a fresh face. I guess they kind of want to balance out the cast with newer actors and actresses like Summer…but not complete unknowns like her," Seth answered, fishing through his desk drawer for some paper work.

"Who's going to be Marissa?" Ryan asked.

"You mean Melissa," Tim corrected.

"Melissa is Marissa."

"What? I knew Autumn was Summer but what?" Tim looked entirely confused.

"Atomic County is based on us," Seth replied nonchalantly without looking up from his paper.

"Seriously?"

Ryan nodded.

"Well how come I'm not in it?" Tim asked.

"I didn't know you in high school and you don't really have any super power like qualities."

"And you do?" Tim scoffed.

"I'm the Ironist…it's me. He's witty and cool."

"The Ironist is a geek. So you're Bryan?"

"I'm Bryan," Ryan confirmed.

"Bryan Gatwood, Ryan Atwood. Melissa Scooper, Marissa Cooper. Sean Conen, Seth Cohen. Autumn Rogers, Summer Roberts. I still really like that seasons thing. That's creative," Tim nodded to himself as he put his feet up on Seth's desk.

"Get your feet off my desk, Tim."

"Right." Tim removed his feet.

"So what time do you have to be back at work?" Seth asked Ryan.

"I've got about fifteen more minutes. I just wanted to stop in on my lunch break. But I probably should get going for traffic."

"Cool. I'll talk to you later, man."

"Later," Ryan said and left.

"So you and Summer together again?" Tim questioned.

"Drop it, Tim."

"She got the part."

"She got the part," Seth sighed.

_(AN: Think of this as my Christmas present to all of my devoted readers. I know I've been horrible about updating and I can make more empty promises but as the new year approaches I'm going w/ a different idea: I will update as soon as I can and as much as possible until this story is completed. So there you have it. I'm going to try to update sooner but I make no guarantees. But I hope everyone will enjoy these two chapters.)_


	12. He Is Your Boss

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own squat except for the few characters that I have created._

"And your co-stars?" Becca asked at the 'celebratory dinner' in Summer's honor.

"Anthony Richards is Bryan Gatwood," Summer smiled.

"Oooh. Anthony Richards is a hottie," Marissa laughed.

"He better be if he's playing me," Ryan smirked.

"And the part of Melissa Scooper?" Marissa asked.

"None other than Jessica Brooks," Summer replied.

"Really? Jessica Brooks to be me? She's pretty hot," Marissa giggled.

"Yeah no shit," Tim uttered. "She's gorgeous and you can bet I'm going for a piece of that."

"And you can bet she'll turn you down," Summer grinned.

"Burn," Seth laughed.

"Who's playing you?" Ryan asked.

"James Martin."

"Really? James Martin? Did you pick him? Cause no offense man but you're no James Martin and I don't know if you're thinking that you are or what but…"

"I didn't pick him. He's got dark curly hair and he's tall and skinny. The studio thought he was perfect. Personally he's too pretty boy to be me or Sean Conen but it wasn't my choice," Seth explained.

"He's definitely better looking than you," Becca remarked.

Seth looked at her dumbfounded.

"Hey, I'm just speaking the truth. It's not like I said you were ugly. I just said he's better looking."

"Thanks," Seth snorted.

"I can't believe you're working with all of them," Marissa gushed.

"Neither can I," Summer beamed.

"Neither can I," Seth muttered.

"What's the matter, Cohen? Intimidated by movie stars? Or have you already decided you're better than them?"

"That's ridiculous. If anything I've already decided that they're going to know they're better than me."

"They can't be like that. You're their boss," Tim pointed out triumphantly.

"Wait a minute. I am their boss!"

"Yeah you are," Ryan laughed.

"I'm your boss too," Seth practically glowed.

"And here comes the power trip," Summer groaned.

"You work for me. I got you this job. You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything and don't get any funny ideas."

"That ship has sailed Summer. I'm thinking about my laundry, my cooking, my cleaning…all of that good stuff," Seth grinned.

"You seriously want Summer to do your laundry and cook and clean? Do you want to be naked, starved, and have your place completely wrecked?" Becca scoffed.

"Hey! I can be all domesticated," Summer defended.

"Domesticated? You're not a dog," Seth laughed.

"Shut up, Cohen. When I want your input I'll ask for it."

"You should really be nicer to him. He is your boss," Tim smirked.

Summer glared at him.

"And I will shut up now and cower away in fear," Tim gulped.

Summer smiled.

"I should really get going. I've gotta look over this final draft again just to double check it before tomorrow," Seth sighed.

"It's fine, Seth," Tim rolled his eyes.

Seth shrugged then turned to Summer, "Don't forget to be there at eleven."

"I'll see you then," Summer nodded.

With that Seth left.

"So you and Seth?" Tim asked.

"Shut up, Tim," everyone at the table groaned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Everyone I'd like to take this time to make some introductions," Mr. Montane announced as the cast and a few members of the crew settled into the conference room. "First off, I'd like to introduce the creator of Atomic County and head writer and co-executive of sorts, Mr. Seth Cohen."

Seth stood up and gave a nervous wave. Then Mr. Montane continued with the introductions of the executive producers and directors and such.

"Now I'd like to introduce the main cast to everyone. Anthony Richards," Mr. Montane introduced.

"Hi," Anthony grinned and offered a wave to everyone as he stood up.

"James Martin."

"Hello," James flashed a pearly grin and waved.

"Jessica Brooks."

"Hello," Jessica smiled politely as she stood.

"And Summer Roberts."

"Hi," Summer smiled slightly and waved shyly.

"Now shall we get started?" Mr. Montane asked, followed by nods from everyone. "Seth, do you want to set the scene?"

"Uh sure, if you all will turn to page 32 of your scripts. This scene is basically the scene where the attraction between Bryan and Melissa becomes blatantly obvious as the four try to come up with a plan to defeat the demon water polo players. Bryan is trying desperately to fight his attraction to Melissa so he can focus on his mission for revenge or whatever. Melissa is just ready to jump his bones. She's not afraid of her feelings. Autumn wants her boyfriend back. That's all she really wants is this complete asshole and Sean is done with his girlfriend. He lost her so he knows he can't get her back but Autumn is holding onto this hope that her boyfriend won't always be an ass. So Sean and Autumn are at complete odds with each other. This all makes forming a plan harder."

"Where should we start?" James asked.

"How about with Bryan's second line on the page," Seth answered.

"I'm ready. They killed Troy and it's time they paid," Anthony said.

"We can't just rush in there and get killed. We need a plan," James replied.

"Here's a thought. You all kill as many of these idiots as you want and I won't care as long as you let me get to Mack," Summer seethed.

"Who cares about Mack? We'll all get killed unless we come up with some plan," James reiterated.

"Here's my plan. I don't need one. The next demon I see I'm killing. Simple as that," Anthony hissed.

"And what if they see you first? What if they kill you?" Jessica asked.

"Then I guess I die."

Jessica scoffed, "That's a great plan. You just run off and die and leave me here."

"I'm not getting into this."

"You two are-wait a minute," Summer shrieked.

"Shut up! We need a plan!" James exclaimed.

"Do you have a plan?" Summer asked.

"Of course. Look, I'm the brains here. That became obvious from day one. I'm the brains. He's the brawn. She's the beauty and you're…well," James trailed off.

"I'm the what?" Summer asked threateningly.

"The boobs. I don't know."

"The boobs? Screw you!" Summer hissed and pretending to hit the air as if it were James.

"Ok. The bitch?" James offered with a small grin.

"Oh I will give you bitch!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. You're the…I don't know."

"Why can't I be the beauty?" Summer asked.

"Because Melissa's the beauty. That'd be like me saying I was the brawn, which clearly I'm not," James pointed out.

"This is ridiculous," Anthony muttered.

"No you're ridiculous. You can't just act like you don't feel anything for me," Jessica sighed.

"You don't understand my situation. You don't know what it's like."

"Maybe I would if you'd open up to me."

"I am not the bitch!" Summer exclaimed suddenly.

"The bait?" James asked.

"What?" Summer, Anthony, and Jessica said in unison.

"That's it! You're the bait!" James said triumphantly.

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked.

"I thought I had a plan but now that plan sucks. This new plan is so much better and it's so going to work."

"So what's the plan?" Anthony asked.

"Ok. Sorry to interrupt but I want to try a few activities to work on building up a little more chemistry between all of you," Mr. Montane jumped in.

"Sounds good," Anthony replied.

"Anthony, I want you and Jessica to go into the other room and just hash out everything you can. You need to build a trust, some sort of foundation for a relationship of sorts. Get to know each other for at least fifteen minutes and then find one of the more difficult scenes in the script and I want you to work with it as you would if the scene were between Anthony and Jessica. Then come to me and we'll work on it with my ideas."

"Sure," Jessica nodded as she and Anthony gathered their things and went into the other room.

"Seth, I have an idea. I like the arguing between Sean and Autumn. I really like their bickering and I know that the main romance of the film is between Bryan and Melissa, but I think there is an underlying chemistry between Sean and Autumn. Work with that and see what ideas you can come up with. I've read up on Atomic County and I know that the original comics dealt with Sean and Autumn having a romance but then switched more into Bryan and Melissa as the years went on. I want back to the basics but keeping the Bryan and Melissa romance as it is a popular favorite with so many of your fans. I think a lot of your original fans would be pleased to see the Sean and Autumn thing come back into play in the film," Mr. Montane explained.

"Right," Seth said softly.

"Summer, James, I think you both should do what I told Anthony and Jessica to do. You need to develop some sort of trust in each other if I'm going to get good chemistry from both of you."

"Ok," Summer nodded.

"We can do that," James added as they gathered their things.

_(AN: So this was basically just a filler chapter to introduce everyone to the cast. Obviously I decided to go with making up my own characters after realizing that I could never pick the right people to please everyone let alone myself. Also I'd probably just piss somebody off by making their favorite actor/actress a real ass or something without even meaning to. So I made them up. Yeah, awesome. haha. And the gift of the two chapters just keeps on giving. Hope you enjoy and happy holidays.)_


	13. The Tension

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"Great. That's enough for today. Be back here bright and early tomorrow for our first day of filming. Thanks everyone," announced Paul, the director.

"6:30 call? I cannot believe how bad this sucks," Summer groaned as she and the other cast members walked off set.

"Get used to it. I heard Paul say he likes the look of foggy mornings for the outdoor scenes," Anthony sighed.

"Great," Summer muttered.

"Listen Summer, I was actually wondering if you were busy tonight-," Anthony started as Jessica and James rolled their eyes.

Anthony had been trying to hit on Summer ever since rehearsals started. He decided he'd rather strike up a romance with the girl who wasn't supposed to be his "love interest" in the film instead of the girl who was. Jessica was currently attached anyway. Anthony is notorious for hooking up with his co-stars. James, on the other hand, is the polar opposite. Some tabloids have even gone as far as to question his sexuality even though he's straight.

Once again, Anthony's quest of Summer is interrupted by the impeccable timing of-

"Sum, do you need a ride to the restaurant?" Seth asked.

"Um, sure, Cohen. Thanks."

"No problem," Seth replied as he and Summer walked to his car.

"What's with them?" Anthony asked.

"They're friends. They went to high school together. His brother and her best friend have been together for years and are expecting," Jessica replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy. I asked."

Anthony nodded slowly.

"I think there's something going on with them," James said suddenly.

"Seriously?" Jessica and Anthony asked at the same time.

"Yeah. Or at least they had a thing before."

"Really? I'm not getting that at all from them," Anthony replied.

"You wouldn't because you're too busy trying to hook up with her," James laughed.

"They are kind of flirty sometimes," Jessica pointed out.

"Yeah, but you said they went to high school together and all of that crap. They probably just know each other really well," Anthony argued.

"Or you're in total denial that the head writer's got the girl that you, the big star, want," James teased.

"Look he's a comic book guy…I'm an actor…catch my drift?"

"He's a hot comic book guy," Jessica grinned.

"Are you serious?" Anthony and James asked simultaneously.

Jessica nodded.

"Hey you have a boyfriend," Anthony replied.

"I'm not going for Seth. I'm just saying the guy's hot…I can see where she'd be interested."

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I'll see you in the morning," Anthony growled.

"Man, I'm thrilled to work with some asshole," James snorted.

"He's really not so bad. We did another movie together before. He'll be fine once he gets this little conquest idea out of his head. He's really a sweet guy, actually," Jessica explained.

James didn't answer.

"Really. We have a good cast. There won't be any major problems. I know there won't be."

"If you say so," James shrugged.

"You hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry?" Jessica asked again.

"Actually now that you mention it…" James trailed off.

"Let's go grab some dinner together."

"And your boyfriend?" James asked.

"Doesn't control my life or who I eat dinner with."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So Anthony seems to take a lot of interest in you," Seth said trying to sound casual as he drove toward the restaurant they were meeting Ryan and Marissa at.

"I guess. He's ok."

"Yeah."

"That assistant director seems to enjoy you," Summer said, trying to sound casual too.

"Oh Claire? Yeah, she's really nice."

"She looks nice…I've never talked to her…but she looks nice."

"She is."

"That's good."

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence until they arrived at the restaurant.

"Oh well we're here," Seth said uneasily.

"Yes, we are."

"Yeah," Seth sighed as they parked the car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So how was rehearsal?" Marissa asked.

"Good," Seth and Summer replied together quickly.

"Ok," Marissa said slowly.

"You start filming tomorrow? Excited?" Ryan questioned.

"Sure," Summer shrugged.

"It's cool," Seth added.

Just then Summer's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Summer apologized before flipping open her phone. "Hey Anthony…actually I'm at dinner….yeah…sure, a drink would be nice…sure…sounds good…ok, thanks…ok I'll talk to you later…bye."

"Anthony Richards is calling you for drinks?" Ryan asked in almost disgust.

"I guess so."

"That's- that's great, Sum," Marissa struggled for the words just as Seth's phone rang.

"Sorry," Seth apologized, flipping open his phone. "Seth Cohen…Claire? Oh hey…what's up?...yeah…wow, uh, sure…yeah…thanks for thinking of me…sounds-sounds awesome…great…ok, I'll give you a call when I'm done with dinner…sure…thanks…looking forward to it…later."

"Claire? As in assistant director Claire?" Summer asked, raising an eyebrow.

Seth nodded.

"Cool," Summer said coolly.

"We're going to an IMAX movie," Seth replied.

"That's-that's good, man. I didn't know you were talking to the assistant director," Ryan said uneasily.

"Neither did I," Summer said a little too sweetly.

"Yeah," Seth shrugged before taking a drink in an attempt to ease the tension.

They all sat quietly for a minute.

"I went back to the doctor's today," Marissa said breaking the silence.

"What'd she say?" Summer asked.

"Everything's good. The baby's healthy. I'm healthy. The baby's getting bigger. She even did an ultra sound today. It was-it was absolutely amazing."

"It really was. I mean there on the screen was this-this baby…our baby," Ryan smiled.

"That is so awesome," Summer gushed.

"That's really great," Seth grinned.

"I still can't believe you guys are having a baby," Summer cooed.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe too…and then I just look at my growing stomach," Marissa snorted.

"Coop you barely even have a stomach."

"But it's getting there," Marissa groaned.

"And it's adorable," Summer assured her.

The rest of dinner went off without any more tension or awkwardness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Filming the next day.

"Cut," Paul shouted. "That was good but I want more."

"More?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, more. I want…I want to really feel this attraction you have with Anthony. I need more…more flirtation on your part," Paul explained. "Anthony, I need you to aim the flirting more to Jessica than Summer."

"Ok," Jessica nodded.

"Alright," Anthony laughed.

"Everyone take five," Paul announced.

Summer sighed as she strutted off the soundstage to the snack table to grab a water.

"Summer," Anthony called after her and jogged to catch up. "That was a good scene on your part."

"Thanks."

"Seriously. You're doing really well today, especially for your first major movie."

"Thank you," Summer smiled.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks again?"

"Actually I can't tonight."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Look, you're sweet and-," Summer started.

"You're not interested. It's cool," Anthony shrugged.

"I just don't think it's the best idea to date a co-star."

"I totally understand."

Just then Summer heard Seth laughing and looked over and saw him flirting with Claire who was laughing hysterically at something he said.

"What about dating a writer?" Anthony asked.

"What?" Summer said, snapping out of it.

"You and Seth?"

"Oh. No. Definitely no."

"Just wondering," Anthony chuckled as he walked away, leaving Summer to stare at Seth and Claire.

In the next scene, Summer did her best to flirt with Anthony whenever she could make a line flirty. Seth watched on, getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Cut," Seth shouted.

"Seth?" Paul asked.

"I'm sorry but it's just…the chemistry in this scene is supposed to be between Bryan and Melissa…not Bryan and Autumn," Seth explained, trying to remain calm.

"That's very true. Anthony, you need to direct this toward Jessica and not Summer."

"And-and I want to change a few lines. I never realized it but S-Autumn wouldn't say some of these things. I didn't think of them as flirty at the time but she and Bryan don't exactly get along half of the time and whenever they do its only on a platonic level so I think that we should change at least these two lines," Seth said, scratching out different things on his script and making the changes. "Here you all just jot these changes down in your scripts."

Paul sighed, took Seth's script, and made the changes in his own copy then passed it to Jessica. Summer stood rooted in her place, glaring at Seth until the script was passed to her and she made the changes in her script.

This continued for the next few days. Seth and Claire would flirt during the breaks. Summer would try to flirt with Anthony during breaks in return and then would continue to flirt while filming. If the flirting became too much, Seth would call cut and make more script changes for "the sake of the film."

_(AN: It's been a while but you'll be happy to know this is the first of three new chapters and I'm on a roll. Classes are back in session and I'm on a schedule now so I've worked writing time into my schedule haha. I hope you enjoy these. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks!)_


	14. The Changes

_Disclaimer: As always Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"Cut!" Seth shouted.

"What now?" Paul groaned.

"I'm sorry but I just think that-," Seth began.

"Just do whatever. Change it," Paul sighed.

"Thank you. Anthony, I'd like to change your line and then change your line, James."

"Great," Anthony muttered.

"Excuse me. What was that?"

"Nothing. What's the new line?" Anthony asked.

"Do you have a problem, Anthony?" Seth asked.

"No, but clearly you do. You need to get over whatever was going on with-," Anthony started.

"Can we just do this?" Summer interrupted.

"I'm taking a break," James announced.

"Me too," Jessica said and followed him.

"What's that all about?" Summer asked curiously.

"I don't know…you don't think that…but she's got the one guy…right?" Seth questioned.

"I thought so but…" Anthony trailed off with a smirk.

"James and Jessica. Who would've thought?" Summer laughed.

"Seriously. I thought if there was going to be any off-set romance it'd be-," Anthony began.

"Well if we're taking a break then I'm taking a break," Seth jumped in and walked over to Claire.

Summer sighed and bit her lip.

"You sure about you and Seth?" Anthony teased.

"Shut up!"

"I'm just saying."

"Well it's not like you're helping. Stop flirting with me. Besides, I thought you had that one-what's her name-now," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Shannon. Her name is Shannon and yes, I have her now….boy, he sure gets wound up for someone who isn't interested, doesn't he?"

"So? Maybe he is interested…doesn't mean I am."

"You get awful worked up, too," Anthony laughed and walked off.

Summer glared at him then turned back to watching Seth and Claire. She sighed again and walked off set.

"Seth! Seth, wait up," Paul called.

"Yes?"

"Did you think about those changes that **_I _**want?"

"I did," Seth said slowly.

"And is it do-able?"

"Well…I guess…I guess it could be."

"Good. Maybe you can redo this scene then. It's just not working. I think this the perfect time in the film to add in Autumn and Sean's romance," Paul smiled.

"Sure," Seth replied softly.

"Great. I'll have everyone take lunch early. Give you an extra hour or so to rework it. Is that enough time?"

"Yeah, sure. It's…it's good."

"Great," Paul grinned then turned to announce to the cast and crew, "We're going to take lunch early. Seth's going to give us a new rewrite to see if we can't make this work smoother. Also we're going to add in the romance between Autumn and Sean. It's the perfect place for this to begin. So Summer, James, prepare yourselves. And have a good lunch everyone."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Would you just give it up already? The constant arguing, the smirking, the playful punches, if I didn't know any better I'd think you flirting with me and that wouldn't quite go with your crusade to save your boyfriend, now would it?" James asked.

"What are you trying to say, Sean? You think I'm interested in you? Please! You've been throwing yourself at me since day one. I have Mack. You decided a long time ago to give up on-what's her name-but unlike you, I'm not giving up on Mack," Summer retorted.

"He's a completely asshole! He's tried to kill all of us like 50 times!"

"He hasn't laid a hand on me," Summer glared.

"Yeah, because some of us aren't idiots and were smart enough to get you out of the way…even if it meant shoving you and getting my own ass kicked," James snorted.

"I didn't ask you to do that!"

"You didn't have to! I wanted to!"

"See, you do want me!" Summer exclaimed triumphantly.

"I want you _safe_! Is that a crime? Is it so horrible that I give a rat's ass about you, that I don't want your crazy, demon boyfriend to demolish your pint-sized, fashionable but insane self? You drive me completely up the wall, woman! I can't help it if I'm caring guy but don't take it personally."

"You give a rat's ass? Weren't you the one who wanted me to be the bait like two days ago?" Summer challenged.

"Well that was before!"

"Before what?"

"Before I…forget it," James sighed and turned to walk away.

"Before what?" Summer asked again, softly this time.

"Before I cared…before I cared about what happened to you. You…the four of us are all we've got and-and…I don't want to lose you," James said quietly.

"You don't want to lose me?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it," James laughed.

"I want to lose you either," Summer confessed, looking down to avoid his searching gaze.

"Autumn," James whispered, stepping closer to her.

"Thank God, you guys are ok," Jessica interrupted.

"Melissa, Bryan, you guys are ok," Summer smiled, jumping away from James.

"They found the plan. We barely got away," Anthony replied.

"I had to drag him away," Jessica argued.

"I hate running scared. That's not my style."

"Would you rather be dead?"

"Melissa," Anthony sighed.

"Forget it, Bryan."

"No, you know how I feel. I just hate this whole situation. Look, I'm not-I'm not going to leave you. I'm here. We're ok and we're going to be ok. I'm with you."

"I hate this. I wish none of this was happening…except for you…all of you," Jessica smiled at Summer and James as Anthony wrapped his arms around her.

James and Summer exchanged looks and Summer turned away blushing.

"And cut! That was excellent," Paul clapped. "Absolutely excellent."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So it's ok?" Marissa asked.

"It's…it's frustrating. He's dating her now!" Summer fumed.

"I actually meant all the script changes," Marissa said slowly.

"Oh."

"Seth's dating Claire?"

"Is he?" Summer asked, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Sum, come off it. You just said he was."

"He is."

"And you're pissed?" Becca asked cautiously.

"No! I could care less who or what Seth Cohen dates!"

"Or what?" Becca laughed.

"Just some whores can't really be classified as who's," Summer said shortly.

"Some whores? Yeah, you're not jealous," Marissa snorted.

"I'm not!"

"Claire's a very nice girl. She's not some whore, especially not a 'what' type of whore," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Why don't you just go be best friends with her!" Summer snapped.

"Sum," Marissa sighed.

"Summer, I think that Marissa is just trying to-," Becca started.

"Shut up, Becca! It's not like you even know the half of it!" Summer spat.

"Well maybe I would if you'd tell me!" Becca retorted.

"Maybe I'd tell you if you didn't have your mind set to hate him without even knowing him."

"Why are you defending Seth?"

"Because that's my job."

"You're an actress not his personal bodyguard. And maybe I should remind you that you're not his girlfriend anymore and you quote/unquote don't care about him so it's not your job to defend him," Becca pointed out.

"Are you just trying to piss me off?"

Becca shook her head.

"I _know_ I'm not his girlfriend and believe me when I say that I _hate_ that I'm still defending him…I guess old habits die hard," Summer finished softly.

"So do old feelings," Marissa added in.

"Coop," Summer warned.

"Sum, you still have feelings for Seth. Just admit it."

"Why? What's it matter? He's got his whore now anyway."

Marissa just gave her a look.

"Right. Claire's a nice girl. She's not a whore," Summer mocked.

"She is a nice girl," Becca confirmed.

"You hang out with her?"

"Well she's on set and I'm on set sometimes," Becca shrugged meekly.

"You have out with her?" Summer asked again, angrier.

"No. I don't hang out with her. She's just a nice girl. You should be happy for him if you're over him."

"Fine! I'm not over Seth Cohen! Is that what you both want to hear? There! I said it! I still have feelings for Seth! Happy now?"

"Not really," Becca muttered.

"At least you're being honest with yourself," Marissa said weakly.

"Good for me," Summer sighed.

_(AN: The second chapter of the three new ones. Hope it was enjoyable. Tons of drama will be unfolding with each chapter. Oh and I should mention that filming has been going on for a while now. Actually a few months have passed during this time. So relationships have been building and friendships as well...and Seth and Summer have suffered watching each other w/ other people...because I really enjoy making them suffer...well not really but its good drama haha. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks!)_


	15. The Breaking Point?

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz still own The OC and I still own nothing._

"I just can't do it for some reason. It's like I know that the two characters need to kiss but every time I try to write Summer pops into my head and then Summer is kissing some other guy. Then I can't write it," Seth confessed.

"Yeah but it's not her kissing some other guy. It's just her kissing _some _guy. You're not her guy anymore. There is no _other_ now," Ryan explained.

"I know. I know that. I tell myself that all the time. I'm even dating Claire. But I just can't write it. I've even thought about having Tim write it, that's how bad this is getting."

"That is pretty bad," Ryan laughed.

"Sure, laugh at my pain. I don't know what's wrong with me. This shouldn't bother me…but it does."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Not really but you're going to tell me anyway and I think already know what you're going to say," Seth groaned.

"Well," Ryan shrugged.

"Gentlemen," Tim grinned as he entered the room. "I come bearing gifts of pizza and videogames."

"No wonder you guys work together. You have the same brain. Maybe you should just let him write it," Ryan sighed.

"Write what? Me write what?" Tim asked anxiously.

"Nothing," Seth replied, giving Ryan a 'please don't say anything' look.

Ryan snorted then answered, "Seth can't bring himself to write the big kissing scene for Summer and James."

"Thanks, Ryan."

"Why can't you write it?" Tim asked.

"I can…I just…"

"He doesn't like the idea of Summer kissing some other guy, even though she's not his girlfriend anymore and he really has no right," Ryan filled in.

"Thanks again, Ry."

"So let me write it," Tim suggested.

"No!" Seth said firmly.

"Why not? I don't have feelings for the chick so let me do it."

"I don't have feelings for Summer."

"Then let me write it," Tim challenged.

"I don't want my movie to be a porn," Seth scoffed.

"Like I could even write a decent porn if I wanted to."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"Yeah, is that a good thing or a shot at your writing skills?" Ryan asked.

"It's a good thing," Tim confirmed.

"It still doesn't give me a lot of faith in your abilities. I think you just hurt yourself instead of helping," Seth scrunched up his nose.

"Come on!"

"I've got to agree with Seth. Porn's don't even really require depth or feelings or dialogue actually. That's not very inspiring," Ryan laughed.

"Shut up, man! I hate both of you," Tim whined.

Seth and Ryan cracked up.

"Seriously, though, you're going to have to write that scene sooner or later," Tim said somberly.

"Way to kill the mood, Tim."

"Hey. I'm just putting it out there. You do have options. I can do it."

"You're not writing my movie," Seth said firmly.

"Fine. But it's an option."

"It's not an option.'

"It's an option," Tim argued.

"Is not."

"Is to!"

"No, it isn't!" Seth argued back.

"Yes, it is!"

"Great. Please tell me we're not going to get into the Bugs Bunny thing," Ryan groaned.

"It's done. Tim, you're not an option. I will write it. And that's it. It's over," Seth concluded.

"Fine….but it's an option."

"Tim!" Ryan and Seth yelled at the same time.

"Ok. It's over. It's dropped…it's an option."

"Tim!" They yelled.

Tim held up his hands in defeat.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Several weeks later_

"Seth, I'm losing patience," Paul said calmly.

"I know. I'm trying….it just needs to be perfect, that's all," Seth came up with an excuse.

"I'm not stupid. It's great that you think I am, but I'm not stupid," Paul said shortly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Changing lines, changing entire scenes, not writing one particular scene…I'm not an idiot. I have eyes and ears and a brain. I'm wondering if you do though," Paul snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, glancing quickly over at Summer who was watching their every move carefully.

"That! That's what I'm talking about. She's an attractive girl but I was under the impression that you were with a different girl. I was also under the impression that you were the one who convinced everyone to hire Summer for the part. If you can't do this, now is not the time to decide that. It's too late, Seth. We need that scene and no matter what feelings you may or may not have, or what attraction you have towards Summer, you have to put that past you and stop this nonsense…or I'll contact the studio and we'll find someone who can," Paul replied.

"You-you're going to fire me? This is my movie! This is my comic book! This is my idea! You can't fire me!" Seth exclaimed, attracting the attention of several others.

"I'm not firing you. I'm telling you to do your job or someone else will."

"This is ridiculous!"

"You're being ridiculous," Paul retorted, losing his patience.

"What! I don't need this from you! This whole thing is possible because of me! You want me to lose my job? Fine! But you'll lose yours too! And they'll all lose theirs because I'll pull this project!" Seth ranted.

"And you'll get sued for the millions of dollars the studio has already put into this! We're almost done here. We've spent months putting up with all of this from you, but now we need the last few crucial scenes and changes that we all agreed on. You need to deliver!"

Seth became outraged and opened his mouth to reply.

"Cohen!" Summer shouted.

Seth whirled around to face her angrily.

"Outside! Now!" Summer ordered.

"Excuse me!" Seth shouted back.

Summer stalked across the room and grabbed him by the arm.

"We're going for a walk," she demanded and drug Seth outside.

"What the hell was that, Summer?" Seth asked angrily.

"You tell me! You wanna throw a hissy fit? Do it on your own time! You're going to get yourself fired! Is that what you want?"

Seth didn't reply.

"Now calm down and tell me what is going on," Summer commanded.

"I'm just under a lot stress right now and…I can't get this scene right that Paul wants from me sooner rather than later…it's just impossible for me to do it," Seth confessed, avoiding looking at her.

"Can I help?"

"You want to write a scene for me?" Seth scoffed.

"Well I'm not writer but maybe I can help."

"Yeah? How would you do your makeout scene?" Seth asked softly, sounding more hurt than he wanted to.

"Oh," Summer replied quietly.

"Yeah."

"I…the thing is…well…see-," Summer tried to figure out what to say.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. We're not together. I know we're not. That's not the problem. I just…I can't do it. It's not my place and it's not my business but it's too weird. It's too…complicated."

"It's your job though…and this is my job. This is what we do. You just have to do what you would do for Little Miss Vixen and the Ironist. Forget it's a movie. Forget it's me. Just do what they need to do."

"It's not what they need to do. There's a reason why they're not together now. It's too confusing. It's too hard. Before it…they're not them, Sum. They're us. I don't know how to do it any other way," Seth confessed.

"Then do it our way."

"Our way?"

"No, not our way….we don't have a way anymore…but if we did…if we could…do it like that," Summer explained.

"Right," Seth nodded.

"I know you. You'll write something great and then Paul will be kicking himself for pushing you," Summer smiled.

"You think?"

"I know. I told you. I know you, Cohen. It'll be great…and it'll be how it should be."

"How it should be?"

"Not like that," Summer covered, realizing her slip.

"Right…just how it should be, if it could be."

"Right."

"Right," Seth said softly.

Seth and Summer walked back inside.

"I'll do it," Seth said to Paul.

"How much time do you need?"

"Give them dinner now and we'll come back at the regular time and it'll be done."

"Thank you, Seth," Paul nodded.

Seth shrugged and walked to get his notebook.

"Ok. Dinner everyone. We'll be ready to go when we get back. We're going to go with Autumn and Sean's final scene. Have a good dinner," Paul announced.

"Seth, I know you're busy but can I have a word?" Claire asked.

"Sure, it'll have to be quick though. I've got to write this scene and after the fit I threw, it's got to be perfect," Seth replied.

"I know we've only been together for a little over a month but I can already see where this is heading."

"Ok. Is that a good thing?"

"Not really," Claire admitted.

"Oh…this is one of those conversations."

"I really like you but…you need to do your job and it's obvious that I'm not really the one getting in the way of that but I'm an added pressure on top of that. So if I can make this any easier then I'm going to. I'm stepping out of the way. Whatever happens from here is your decision and I'm sure that I'm a very small portion of the problem but at least now you only have to concentrate on that particular problem. You won't have to worry about hurting me," Claire explained.

"Claire-," Seth started.

"We barely know each other. I mean we've been together for like a month. It's just easier to get out now."

"Right," Seth replied.

"I'm going to go have my dinner and let you get to work."

"Thanks."

"Good luck," Claire smiled slightly and left.

_(AN: That's the last of the three new chapters until next time. I hope you've enjoyed them. I wanted to give Seth someone for a while to drive Summer a little crazy and make her admit to her feelings. I think she should be pursuing him this time. But in the end, I just hate making Seth have other women. It's so much easier to let them be the only thing standing in their own way haha. As always, keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	16. The Scene

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"This is really good, Seth," Paul smiled flipping through Seth's rewrite.

"Really? It's not too…" Seth trailed.

"Too fantastic?"

"What?"

"It's fantastic. Trust me, it's exactly what we needed."

"Ok," Seth said softly.

"Alright gather around, people. We've got a new scene. Seth wrote it for us during our break and we've got photocopies so let's run it and see how it goes. Then we'll film it on Thursday," Paul announced.

The cast grabbed their copies and began flipping through the 6 page scene.

"Wow. This is really good," Jessica remarked.

"Thanks," Seth muttered.

"Really good?" Summer asked incredulously. "This isn't good."

Everyone looked at her.

"It's perfect," Summer smiled slightly, locking eyes with Seth.

"Ok. I think we should run this scene so if you're not in the cast or directly involved with the principal photography of the scene then you may go. We'll start up again tomorrow morning at 7:15 sharp," Paul said to the crew. "Cast and rest of the crew, let's go to the conference room and get a good run through then we'll try to work it out on the sound stage."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm sorry," James said softly.

"You tried to warn me," Summer replied downtrodden.

"Yeah…I did."

"Thanks, Conen. And here I was thinking that maybe you'd spare me the 'I told you so' speech. I guess that just proves once again how much of an idiot I am."

"You're not an idiot," James smiled slightly.

"Yeah," Summer snorted.

"You're not! You're just…you're in love with him."

"Was. I was in love with him," she corrected.

"You can't turn off those feelings in two seconds just because he hurt you. You can't make it go away just because you want it to or know that you should."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yeah," James admitted just above a whisper.

"I thought you were over old what's-her-name," Summer said bitterly.

"I am," James locked eyes with her.

"But you just said…oh…but-but you can't be serious…you can't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh God. It doesn't make sense. Then again it does. I mean the looks, the arguing, the flirting, the-but you hate me….and then you saved my life before and just did it again and…but you hate me…don't you?" Summer asked.

"I could never hate you. You drive me insane."

"You're no picnic either."

"See, this is stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Us."

"Us?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean the whole idea of-of us. It's ridiculous…isn't it?"

"Of course. Completely ridiculous," Summer said with a fake laugh but her voice still showed her heart was breaking.

"I don't know what I was thinking," James chuckled softly to himself.

"You were thinking about it?"

"I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking about it. Even the night before," James said then laughed, "It's crazy because I don't think I've actually had a decent night's sleep since I met you. I guess part of that is due to being chased by homicidal demon water polo players. But I mean honestly, it's-it's absolutely crazy how much sleep I've lost thinking about you. Sure, at the time, even last night, it all seemed like it made so much sense, but now…" he trailed off as he looked at her.

"You think about me that much?" Summer asked with a grin.

"Well…no I…yes….hey, it made sense at the time," he defended.

"How does it make sense? You and me? That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Sure it does. You're beautiful and I'm…not. So I guess that doesn't really make sense. But-but you're smart…well when you want to be. And I am the brains so that does kind of work out."

"I'm not smart."

"You're funny, though…and we all know that my comedic timing is priceless. Just think how depressing this fighting for our lives thing would be without my wit."

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Summer smirked.

"Ok so I guess the funny thing doesn't really work either. But…so we don't have a lot in common and-," James started.

"And we fight all the time," Summer interrupted.

"Right. And we fight all the time but…I'd rather spend my time fighting with you than spend it with anyone else."

"You would?"

"Wouldn't you?" James asked with a hint of pleading smile.

"But there's so much going on right now and-and we're so wrong for each other."

"True."

"Then how is it that…why does it feel like you're right?" Summer asked.

"Because I am right."

"But this feels so…"

"Right?" James offered.

"How?"

"I don't know. It just does."

James stepped closer to Summer.

"Look, I know that none of this makes sense. We act like we hate each other but…the way I feel about you…I've tried not to but I can't stop…I know we should hate each other but what I feel is the complete opposite. I can't stop myself from thinking about you…and it doesn't help that you're always there," James chuckled.

"That's not really my fault, Mr. We-Have-To-Fight-As-A-Group."

"See! You constantly make fun of me. You fight with me. Yet, I can't get enough of you. I can't even tell you I love you without arguing about it!"

"You what?" Summer gasped.

"I-I-," James stuttered.

"You love me," Summer spat almost angrily.

"No need to get pissed about it. I know that I've tried not to but-but-but I'm sure I can always try harder."

"You're in love with me."

"Well…you can't really blame a guy for that. I mean have you ever met yourself? It's kind of hard not to."

"This is too much. Mack-he-he just tried to kill me. We barely got out alive. I can't even wrap my head around the concept that the reason my arm is in a sling is because of him. And you…you're a mess. You jumped right in there and saved me. You're not even a fighter. What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed. Look at you! You nearly did! You're a complete and total mess and you're in love with me."

"I'm not that bad," James defended.

"You can barely walk. The entire reason we're here, alone, having this conversation is because you can't make it any further."

"I know physically I'm not in the best shape but…I'm a good catch."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't tell me you've never thought about us. You even admitted that this feels right….I'm a good guy, Autumn. I'm a good guy. I know I may not have the stunning good looks of your demonic boyfriend but I'm a good guy…I'm sure there are worse things in the world than having a guy like me love you. Hell, I'm sure I'm not the first guy like me who's loved you. I'm probably just the only one who's ever gotten close enough to you to actually say it," James smiled weakly.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"There are worse things in the world than me loving you," James repeated.

Summer laughed and shook her head.

"I mean there's demon water polo players who try to kill us. That's pretty bad. I guess I could be worse though from your point of view. There's…there's karaoke. You know karaoke sucks. There's…ok so there's not a lot things that could be worse but still," James gave her a lopsided grin.

Summer's smiled faded away quickly.

"You did forget one thing that's worse," she said seriously.

"What's that?"

"Being in love with you," Summer whispered.

"That's-that's worse?" James stuttered, trying not to let his hopes up.

Summer nodded.

"Do you know from first hand experience?" James asked slowly.

Summer looked away and then nodded very slowly.

"So you're-," James started.

"I'm in love with you, dumbass! There I said!"

James broke out into a grin.

"Happy now?" Summer asked.

"Actually yes…but I could probably do without the dumbass part," James laughed.

"So could I but there are some things in life we just can't change."

"Ok are you doing the angry, flirty, joking thing with me again or are you serious? It's really hard to tell sometimes."

"I was joking but now I'm thinking that you really are a dumbass," Summer replied.

"Oh I get it. You're joking."

"No, now I'm serious. You are a dumbass."

"You're such a kidder," James teased.

"I'm serious! You're a dumbass!"

"And you're in love with me," James laughed.

"What was I thinking," Summer muttered.

"Shut up, Autumn, and just kiss me already."

"Isn't that what the girl's supposed to say to her dumbass?"

"You just don't quit!"

"Shut up, Conen, and just kiss me already," Summer grinned, before James kissed her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That was great you guys. Fantastic," Paul said after that day of shooting. "Wonderful job you two."

"Thanks, Paul," James smiled before catching Jessica's eye and walking toward her car.

"Thanks," Summer added then walked to Seth.

"So the scene?" Seth asked.

"I knew there was something going on between them. Did you see that?" Summer asked, nodding to James and Jessica.

"Yeah, she broke up with her boyfriend like three weeks ago. She and James are together."

"How did I not know this?"

"You didn't ask," Seth replied.

"Great scene, Summer," Anthony said as he passed.

"Thanks."

"It was really good," Seth added.

"I can't take all the credit," Summer laughed.

"James did really well, too."

"Yeah, but I was also thinking that I can't take all the credit because it was well-written. It wasn't all me," Summer smiled.

"Oh thank you."

"Seriously, Cohen. It was perfect."

"Good. That's the way it should be," Seth grinned knowing full well the double meaning of his statement.

_(AN: The scene from the movie between Summer and James ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended. But once I got started I realized that I was writing the scene for Seth and Summer. I actually put Seth's name at least three times instead of James. So I guess that works since Seth was supposed to write it for them anyway lol. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though the actual Seth and Summer interaction was low. But come on the scene was clearly supposed to be them haha. So keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	17. The False Alarm

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"Hello," Seth said groggily as he answered the phone.

"It's time," Sandy replied.

"What? What time is it?"

"It's 5:30."

"Ok. Why are you calling me at 5:30 in the morning?" Seth asked.

"It's time. Marissa. Hospital. We're on our way," Sandy answered.

"What?"

"Marissa went into labor. Ryan's taking her to the hospital. Meet us there," Sandy instructed.

"Now?"

"Yes, now! Get up, Seth!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm up," Seth said rolling back over on his bed.

"Did you understand anything I just said?"

"No. Not really. Call me back in the morning," Seth said and hung up.

15 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth groaned as he got out of bed and went to the door.

He barely unlocked the door before Summer came flying in.

"Cohen, put on some shoes. We're going to the hospital," Summer ordered.

"What?"

"Marissa's having a baby!" Summer exclaimed, slapping the back of his head.

"Marissa's having a what? Now?"

"Get your shoes! I'm driving," Summer commanded as Seth slipped on a pair of sandals and followed her to the still-running car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did she have it yet?" Summer asked.

"We're still waiting. Have a seat," Kirsten offered.

"Glad to see you, son. Somehow we figured the best way to wake you would be to send over the troops," Sandy grinned. "Nice pajamas."

"Where's Ryan?" Seth asked, ignoring his father.

"He's in there with Marissa and the doctor right now," Kirsten replied.

"Did I miss it?" Becca asked rushing in the waiting room.

"Nope. We're still waiting on any word as to what's going on in there," Seth replied.

"Nice pj's, Cohen," Becca teased.

"Shut up."

"Did anyone call Tim?" Summer asked.

"Tim wouldn't answer," Sandy replied.

"That's because Tim is dead to the world when he's sleeping…something that I wish I could be as well," Seth said with a yawn.

"Suck it up, Cohen. You're about to become an uncle," Summer grinned.

"Not yet," Ryan said, joining everyone.

"Ryan. What's going on?" Kirsten asked.

"It was a false alarm."

"Oh my God," Julie sighed. "So what now?"

"The doctor wants to check her over a little more and we'll be out of here in like an hour," Ryan replied.

"Do you want us to wait?" Sandy asked.

"No. You all can go on home. I'm sorry we woke everybody up. We just thought this was it."

"It's ok….look, we'll just wait. We can all go for breakfast or something," Kirsten smiled sympathetically.

"You guys don't have to do that."

"Nonsense. We're taking you both out for breakfast and you're not getting out of it," Sandy confirmed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, we're up anyway," Seth muttered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, the doctor had been called out for an emergency delivery and still hadn't been back to see Marissa. Julie and Kirsten went to get coffee for themselves and Ryan, who had gone back in the room to join Marissa. Sandy was asleep in one of the chairs. Becca left after waiting an hour. Seth and Summer sat in silence as Seth fought to keep his eyes open.

"Was it weird?" Summer asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Today. Was it weird to watch that?"

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked groggily.

"The scene. I know you said it was hard for you to write. Was it weird finally seeing it?"

"Oh," Seth perked up. "Um…yeah…it was weird."

"It was a really good scene though."

"Yeah."

"I know this isn't easy for you. It's just as hard for me," Summer said honestly.

"Summer, we don't have to talk about-," Seth started.

"I need to get this out."

"Ok?"

"Look, today was equally as weird for me. I've never enjoyed kissing other guys in front of you. It was weird with Zack in high school and it was weird with James today."

"It's ok. You and James aren't into each other like that and we're…we're not like that anymore."

"Right."

"Right."

"I just…I wanted to apologize. And…and let you know that I didn't like it anymore than you did," Summer said softly.

"It's ok, Sum," Seth gave her a lopsided smile.

"Good," she smiled back.

"You know, it's crazy. I never thought we'd be here."

"The hospital?"

"No," Seth laughed. "Here. Like, I never thought that I'd actually have this successful comic book and I certainly never thought that Atomic County would be a movie…or that you'd be in it. Or even if I had thought about it on some level, I still never would have thought we'd be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think about it. Look at all of us. Ryan and Marissa are having a baby. You're an actress. I've got Atomic County. We're all successful. We all went our separate ways just like I knew we eventually would but now…here we are again. We're all back in Newport and we're all here, together."

"It is kind of crazy."

"I just never thought we'd all be here," Seth admitted.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Summer spoke.

"I didn't want to do it."

"Summer, it's ok. I'm fine with the scene today, really," Seth shook his head.

"No, back then. I didn't want to do it. I didn't think we'd be here either. I had these big dreams. I wanted to be an actress and you-you wanted to do your comic book thing. I didn't think we'd still be here," Summer confessed.

"Let's not get into this now."

"I know I made a mistake and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"It's in the past, Sum. It's over."

"Is it?" Summer asked.

"Yeah," Seth replied sadly.

"Ok then….sorry I brought it up."

"Would you just stop apologizing! I want to be friends with you, Summer. I want us to be friends. It shouldn't be weird. We should be friends. We shouldn't apologize for the past. Dancing around all of this stuff is too complicated. We're friends," Seth explained.

"I know we're friends. I wasn't trying to-," Summer started.

"Then let's be friends. We shouldn't worry about what happened before…besides…I forgave you a long time ago."

"You did?"

Seth nodded.

Summer smiled, "Well that's a relief. I mean here I was thinking that my boss hated me."

"So you admit it then? I'm your boss."

"Shut up. I was joking. You could never be my boss."

"True. You're far too bossy yourself to listen to anyone else," Seth laughed.

"You are such an ass," Summer snapped and hit his arm.

"And you are very mighty for a small person," Seth complained, rubbing his arm.

"I guess we're at the right place then."

"What are you talking about?"

"If I beat the shit out of you at least we're in a hospital," Summer smirked.

"Aw that's sweet of you to take care of me like that," Seth quipped.

"Ew! You wish," Summer rolled her eyes.

"Just admit it, Summer. You have a soft spot for the weak and defenseless. You were a candy striper."

"Yeah, but not because I actually like the '_weak and defenseless'_ as you put it. Why do you think we broke up, puss?" Summer teased.

"Because you're a very mean girl and you enjoy breaking hearts."

"I thought I was forgiven," Summer glared.

"You are…but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it…heartbreaker," Seth added the last part with a grin.

"I hate you."

"That's really nice, Summer. You could at least be nice to me after you broke my heart."

"You can't joke about that. That's like…non-joking material. That's not fair game. That's just mean."

"I can joke about whatever I want since you broke my heart."

"Stop it! This isn't amusing," Summer argued.

"It's amusing for me," Seth laughed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might already feel bad about it?"

"Yes and that's what makes this fun….heartbreaker."

"Ugh! Shut! Up!"

"Always so eloquent," Seth snorted.

"Don't think I won't kick your ass!"

"We've already established this is the place for you to do it. We are in a hospital."

"You are so aggravating!"

"New word? Dipping into the thesaurus again?"

"That was like one week of my entire life when I thought that would be a smart thing to do," Summer growled.

"It was very smart. You learned so much in such a short period of time…and then you gave up the thesaurus for Cosmo. I'm still very proud of you for that decision."

"You want me to call up Caitlyn to get you some more weed?"

"Low blow, Sum. That's a low blow."

"Hey, if I'm heartbreaker then you're a pothead," Summer grinned.

"Fine. Heartbreaker is dropped from subjects to joke about."

"Fine. Weed is off the list too."

For the next half hour, they sat reminiscing about the past. They talked a lot about the things they used to get into with Ryan and Marissa. Eventually they talked about some of their old issues which Seth assured her he put aside years ago. Even their newer issues, Seth let go once they started hanging out again. Summer was trying as hard as she could but working out their differences didn't make her feel less awkward or more like Seth's friend. Instead, she was only falling for him harder and feeling more awkward because she knew it. Seth knew he was still in love with her from the moment he first saw her again at the party where Ryan and Marissa announced their pregnancy. However he refused to admit it out loud.

_(AN: Ok I didn't want anyone to think I had forgotten about Marissa's pregnancy so ya know false alarms happen. And I've been super busy with this play I'm in here at college so sorry for the delay. Also I couldn't resist the weed thing. I'm finally caught up on The OC after missing it for TWO WEEKS! I was sooo pissed about having play stuff to do. Anyways, after I saw that I had to include it in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm working on the next chapter right now but I thought I'd put this one out there so you didn't have to wait any longer. The next chapter will be out shortly. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	18. The beginning of what's next

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC...not me._

"Cohen!" Summer screeched as whirling around and smacking Seth.

"Ow."

"You are such a jerk! You spit on me!"

"It's just water," Seth grinned.

"From your mouth!" Summer retorted.

"My mouth is clean."

"Unlike _some_ people, _I _am _working_ here and you're interfering with my job."

"Your shirt will dry," Seth laughed.

"True, but blood stains," Summer growled, throwing a fist in Seth's direction.

Seth chuckled as she chased him around the snack table.

"So what happened with them?" Jessica asked.

"What do you mean?" Anthony questioned.

"They're like…" Jessica trailed off.

"Flirty," James and Jessica said together.

"Spitting water on girls is like elementary school. How is that attractive?" Anthony asked.

"Don't be bitter because you didn't get the girl," James teased.

"Shut up. I'm over that."

"Cohen!" Summer screeched again.

"There's definitely something going on there," Jessica smiled.

"Violence is not the answer, Summer," Seth said as he began carefully backing away from Summer.

"Oh, I'll give you violence," Summer threatened.

"Seriously, if you want to touch me so bad all you have to do is ask. You don't have to pretend that it's really because you want to hurt me."

"Seth."

"Yes?"

"Can I touch you?" Summer asked in a seductive voice.

Seth's eyes widened as he stuttered a response, "Uh…um…ye…uh."

"Please."

Seth nodded dumbly.

Summer grinned before punching him the arm as hard as she could, "Thanks."

"OW! So not fair!" Seth whined.

"Hey, you don't think-," James started.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"It's just…didn't he start this comic when he was in high school?"

"I think so," Jessica replied.

"The same high school that Summer went to," James said as if that clarified something.

"You don't think-," Jessica trailed off.

"Sean and Autumn," James confirmed.

"Wow. I can totally see that."

James nodded.

"So you think that they're the real life Sean and Autumn?" Anthony asked in disbelief.

"They totally fight with each other but enjoy doing it," Jessica shrugged.

"That doesn't mean-," Anthony started.

"Okay, people. Break's over," Paul announced.

Jessica and James exchanged knowing grins as Summer playfully shoved Seth as she walked back onto the set.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It was so weird," Summer muttered.

"Well they're not idiots and they're not blind," Becca replied.

"So? There's nothing to see."

"Summer, you and Seth flirt like it's your job," Becca rolled her eyes.

"No we don't!"

"I'm just saying. They all know you two went to high school together. You told Jessica all about how your best friend has this epic love-story with his like brother. It's not hard to figure out that you two spent a lot of time together. Regardless of whether or not anyone on set knows that you did more than that, it's still pretty easy to piece things together. You are the complete embodiment of Autumn Rogers. Summer Roberts. Autumn Rogers. The comparison is so obvious. Through Seth Cohen and Sean Conen into the mix and add in your flirtatious behavior on set…yeah. It's obvious," Becca explained.

"They don't know anything…Jessica just had a lot of questions today."

"And if she questions it means she has thoughts, theories. You can't be successful in this business if you're an idiot. And it's not hard to figure out unless you're an idiot."

"There's nothing there. If anything they'll just know that we used to date. It doesn't mean anything now."

"Keep telling yourself that," Becca snorted.

"Fine. I will! It's the truth."

Becca just rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you were a good friend, you could at least pretend to humor me," Summer sighed.

"I'm a great friend because I'm honest with you. Honesty is the best policy."

"Coop's honest but at least she lets me believe what I want," Summer glared.

"Yeah? That's funny. Weren't you just in fight with Marissa yesterday over this same thing?" Becca smirked.

"You're such a bitch sometimes."

"Well that's because you've rubbed off on me. We're a lot alike that's why we're such good friends."

"Tell me about it," Summer grumbled. "That's why you're so frustrating. You're just like me. It's sickening."

"It really is," Becca laughed.

Summer glared at her before cracking a smile of her own.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No baby yet?" Seth asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Thanks for reminding me," Marissa groaned.

Ryan just smiled at her comfortingly.

"So what's up guys?" Seth questioned.

"We just wanted to inform you to keep the 24th open," Marissa answered.

"Why?"

"They're going to induce labor if this kid doesn't come out before then," Ryan replied.

"Cool. Did you tell the rents yet?"

"Nope. Sandy and Kirsten are on their way though."

"That's cool…where's Summer?"

"Why's it matter?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"It doesn't," Seth replied quickly.

"She's with her dad. He had some function tonight that he begged her to go to."

"I see."

"What's going on there, man?" Ryan inquired, unsuccessfully hiding a smirk.

"Nothing," Seth replied too fast.

"Seth?" Marissa prodded.

"Nothing. I swear! It's just…things around the set have been…extra friendly."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…meaning I don't know," Seth answered truthfully.

"How do you feel about this?" Marissa continued to prod.

"What do you mean?" Seth countered.

"I think she means do you like this new development," Ryan supplied.

"Well…I guess so…it's…it's kind of nice," Seth tried to fight a grin.

"Just kind of nice?" Marissa laughed.

"Really nice," Seth smiled, lowering his eyes as he blushed.

"Are you blushing, man?"

"Shut up."

"Well I think it's great, Seth," Marissa smiled warmly at him.

"You do?"

"It's you and Summer. I could never hate that."

"Good," Seth nodded and looked away as he blushed again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So you and Seth," Jessica laughed.

"Just drop it," Summer sighed, rolling her eyes but smiling the whole time.

"Come on. I think we need some serious girl talk."

"Then why don't we start with you and James," Summer countered.

"Touché," Jessica giggled.

"What's going on there?"

"What do you think is going on there?"

"That much is obvious otherwise I wouldn't ask," Summer chuckled.

"I can't really talk about it."

"Then neither can I," Summer smirked.

"Touché. But it's not that I don't want to talk about it. Believe me when I say I wanna tell the whole world…I just…I don't want to jinx it, ya know," Jessica shrugged.

"I know exactly what you mean. Putting a real name to it changes stuff and you're afraid to change it too much and lose the good thing you've got now."

"We are together though. We've definitely put a name to it…I'm just afraid to talk about it. That makes it all real and then that changes everything."

"I understand. I've been there…and then I've been where I am now," Summer laughed.

"Which is?" Jessica cocked an eyebrow.

"Which is currently a happy, easy place that I'm comfortable with and I don't want to jinx it either."

They both laughed.

"Excuse me, Miss Roberts?" a man in a very formal uniform asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Summer asked, instantly concerned.

"I need to speak with you in private," the man said as a police officer and a paramedic approached them.

"What's going on?" Summer questioned, as Jessica backed away from the group.

"Do you have anywhere we all may go for privacy reasons?" the police officer asked.

Summer nodded and led them to her trailer.

_(AN: Hmmm...interesting...a little cliffhanger for ya. haha. So this was basically a fliller chapter leading up to the big stuff that going to set everything in motion for the ending of this story. But have no fear. I've still got several chapters before the end. It's just now the big stuff starts happening. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update again soon. I had a little personal day from classes today and got on a major writing kick so who knows, the next chapter may be out very shortly. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	19. The Breakdown

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me...and some of you were right on about this. I was impressed haha_

"We're not filming today," Becca said calmly.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Seth asked, looking around at all of the workers packing up for the day.

"Summer had a personal tragedy hit," Paul answered.

"What? What happened?"

"Summer's father…Mr. Roberts passed away. He had a heart attack last night."

"Oh my God," Seth said as he took off running.

"Wait, where are you going?" Becca shouted after.

"I've gotta find her!" Seth exclaimed and took off towards Summer's trailer.

He ran up to the door just as she opened it and stepped out.

"Summer," Seth said breathlessly.

She bit her trembling lip and looked down at the ground fighting back her tears.

Seth walked toward her slowly. She began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed against him and sobbed into his shirt.

"We'll get through this, Sum. I'll help you get through this," Seth soothed as he stroked her back.

"Hey," Becca said cautiously as she approached them. "Sum, do you need anything?"

Summer mumbled a reply into Seth's shirt and clung to him tighter than before.

"Thanks, Becca. Why don't you let me take it from here? I'll take her home and everything," Seth nodded, noticing that Summer's fingers were digging into his back and she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Sure but if you guys need-," Becca started.

"I'll call you later this afternoon," Seth cut in, hugging Summer as close to him as possible.

Becca nodded and left. Seth and Summer stood in a silence for several minutes as she continued to sob and he continued to whisper soothing words into her hair.

"Do you want to go home now?" Seth asked as soon as Summer's sobs began to subside a little.

Summer pulled back from him and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She nodded weakly. Seth gave her a small smile and reached out and began wiping her tears with the pad of his thumbs. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Let's just get out of here," Seth suggested.

She nodded again and let him lead her by the hand to his car.

"I'll get your car tomorrow," Seth said opening his car door for her.

She stayed silent but sat in the passenger seat.

They drove in silence out of the lot.

"Do you want to go to your place or mine?" Seth asked.

"Yours. I don't want to go home…especially not _that_ home," Summer replied as tears flooded her eyes again.

Seth simply nodded and took a left turn to go to his house instead of a right to go to hers.

They arrived at Seth's apartment a few minutes later. Neither had spoken on the ride over other than Seth's question of where to go. They both got out of the car and Summer followed Seth to his door. He unlocked it and held open the door for her. She walked in past him and went straight to the living room where she sat stiffly on the couch.

"Here," Seth said, handing her a bottle of water. "You're going to make yourself dehydrated, losing that much water."

"Please don't make jokes right now," Summer replied.

"Right. But seriously, you should drink some water."

"Thanks."

"Do you-um-do you need anything? You hungry? I can make anything you want and if I can't make it I can order it in," Seth offered.

Summer shook her head, "I don't really feel like eating right now."

"Do you want to watch a movie? Or talk? Or take a nap?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Just tell me what you need. I'm here to do whatever I can to assist you."

"Thank you," Summer replied numbly.

"You look exhausted. Maybe you should get some rest. Take a little nap. Ya know, just relax a little. My bed's super comfy," Seth offered again.

"I'm not really tired."

"Ok. Well do you want-," Seth started.

"I don't know, Seth! I don't know anything! My father's dead! He's gone…and I'm just numb. I don't know what to do or what to think or what I need or what I want. I don't know anything," Summer interrupted and broke down again.

Seth quickly rushed to her side on the couch and pulled her into his arms. She cried for what seemed like an eternity before Seth felt her breathing ease up. During her break down he had pulled them into a more comfortable position so she was leaning against him, practically lying against his chest. Seth looked down at her just as she looked up at him. He smiled at her slightly. She nuzzled her head against his chest and stared back out into the space of his living room. She began twisting his shirt around her fingers and then smoothing the twists back out and stroking the material lightly. This pattern of her amusement continued for almost an hour while an occasional shaky breath would come out as a strangled sob and then she would continue playing with his shirt.

After a while Seth felt her relax against him as her breathing evened out. He looked down at her once more to find that she had fallen asleep but was still lightly stroking the material of his shirt. He was hit with a strange feeling, one that he hadn't felt in a long time…love. Seeing her like this made his heart race by being so close to her again and yet his heart ached for the pain she must be going through. He felt like proclaiming his love to the world and keeping it to himself at the same time because he knew that now was not the best time for this. He was tore between several conflicting emotions and the jumping and aching of his heart. All leading up to one conclusion, he was very much in love with Summer Roberts and despite his best efforts he doubted he ever stopped.

Seth finally settled back against the couch comfortably and fell asleep while lightly rubbing Summer's back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello. Anyone home?" Marissa called as she walked into the living room.

Seth opened one eye and squinted at Marissa funnily, "Mom?"

"Seth!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Shh, she's sleeping," Seth said after discovering the reason why he couldn't move: Summer.

"Oh thank God she's here. I went to the set as soon as I heard. Then I went to her house and she wasn't there and I completely freaked," Marissa sighed with relief.

"Yeah, now shut up before you wake her. She needs as much rest as possible."

"It's ok, Cohen. I'm up," Summer mumbled rubbing her cheek against his shirt but not pulling away from him.

Seth's heart fluttered at the fact that she pull away. Maybe she was just out of it. She had been through a lot that day. She probably didn't even realize what she was doing or who she was laying on. He decided to just ignore it but Marissa clearly was not ignoring it. Her mouth was gapping open and she stood with her hands on her hips as if demanding an explanation. Seth was afraid of what was coming next but was pleasantly surprised when there were no accusations but instead Marissa preaching to Summer about how worried she was.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried. I went to the set, I went to your house, and you weren't there and-oh sweetie, I'm so sorry," Marissa began to cry as she sat down on the couch and threw her arms around Summer's neck.

"It's ok, Coop. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just fell apart and I needed somebody and Cohen was there," Summer replied finally pulling away from Seth and hugging Marissa back firmly.

'She only pulled away from you to hug Marissa. She liked being your arms. Ok stop it. She needs you as a friend not a self-involved lustful teenager. You are Summer's _friend_,' Seth mentally chided himself.

"Are you okay, Sum?" Marissa asked as she wiped some of her own tears and pulled away from Summer.

Summer took a deep breath and nodded.

"Where's Ryan?" Seth asked, trying to change the subject for Summer's sake.

"He was stopping at your parents to tell them about what happened," Marissa answered solemnly.

"I was going to call," Seth shrugged.

"You had more important things to deal with," Marissa gave him a half smile.

"You don't have to act like I'm not here. I can hear everything you're saying and while I appreciate everything you guys are trying to do, I'm not exactly fragile so relax. My father's just dead so relax," Summer snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, Sum, I didn't mean-," Marissa stuttered, taken back by Summer's hostility.

"Yeah, well everybody's sorry when somebody dies," Summer spat and stormed out of the house.

"Summer!" Seth shouted after her and ran to the door. "Great she's taking your car. I hope you don't need it," Seth said to Marissa who was just sitting in shock. "Marissa, did you hear what I just said? Summer took off with your car. I hope that's cool."

Marissa didn't reply. She just stared at her hands. Seth softened noticing how upset she was.

"Hey don't worry about it. You don't know how many times she snapped at me," Seth lied then cleared his throat and continued, "You know Summer as well as I do. She gets pissed when she doesn't know how to handle situations. She snaps when she needs to cry. Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"I just…I don't know how to help her. I don't know what I'm supposed to say. Your grandpa died and I guess he was technically my father of sorts but…Summer's always been close with her dad even if he wasn't always around. Now he _can't_ be around," Marissa replied sadly.

"If it helps, I have no idea what I'm doing either. I don't know how to help her get through this any better than you do. In fact, you're a girl so you know all of the ice cream and chick flicks remedies out there. I know nothing. You're her best friend. You'll figure out what to say and do. Right now, it's especially hard on her and she just has to deal with it on her own," Seth explained.

"Thanks, Seth. And for the record, you don't give yourself enough credit. You're pretty good with saying comforting things and if it helps you any, she likes mint chocolate chip ice cream and chick flicks should be ones that don't deal with death so avoid Steel Magnolias and Beaches and A Walk to Remember…go for something romantic like The Notebook or-or a classic like Sixteen Candles…and remember to avoid Armageddon and The Lion King at all costs. The fathers die in those ones," Marissa smiled sadly as she grabbed her purse to leave.

"Thanks. Do you need a ride since she took off in yours?"

"Ryan's on his way over. I figure we should give her a few minutes alone and then Ryan and I can go look for my car," Marissa shrugged.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. I'll be here. Are you going to stay with her tonight?"

"Well Becca offered to so I can get some sleep. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning that Ryan insists on accompanying me to."

"So Becca's staying with her?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. She said she would."

"Good…because it's no problem for her to just stay here…I just don't think she should be alone tonight. It's probably going to be pretty hard for her and she might need someone to talk to," Seth shrugged.

Marissa nodded and opened the door once she saw Ryan's car pull up. She paused at the door and turned around to Seth, "I know that Summer's life probably isn't the best place right now, but she's pretty lucky to have someone who loves her like you do to help her through this."

"I-what?" Seth uttered as Marissa left.

_(AN: Some of you all were really dead on with this chapter. No pun intended with the 'dead on' thing. But seriously, I was impressed that you guessed it.I figured that maybe it was predictable but at the same time Neil hasn't been very big in this story so I thought it might be unsuspected. But yes, this all starts the real journey to the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to post again this weekend. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	20. Authors Note

AN: I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating again for a while. I don't mean to disappoint anyone and I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've recently lost a very close friend of mine. It's too hard for me to write about death right now when it hits this close to home. I apologize to my readers. You don't need to apologize to me for any of this. I'm sure that I will update eventually but right now I'm just trying to deal with what happened to one of the greatest guys I'll ever know. So thank you for your patience and cooperation. I promise I will update. Right now I just need to take care of myself before I channel all of this into my writing. Thank you again for your patience, cooperation, and support. I'll probably update in a few weeks. Thank you.


	21. The Runaway

_Disclaimer: As always Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"Is she there?"

"No. She left a few hours ago with Marissa's car. She needed some space," Seth replied.

"Yeah and Marissa just called me in a panic. Marissa's car was mysteriously parked in front of her house with no sign of Summer," Becca spat.

"What? Did you try calling Summer?"

"No, I just immediately panicked. Of course I tried to call her, dumbass. She didn't answer."

"How long has it been since she brought the car back?" Seth asked, becoming worried as thoughts of abductions and muggings flashed through his head.

"Marissa doesn't know. She just looked outside and there it was. She went to the car and found the keys under the mat."

"Alright well there's no need to panic."

"Right. No panicking. We're remaining calm. Can you tell me why we shouldn't panic though because Summer's been gone for God knows how long. It's storming like crazy and she's out there alone…in a storm. She's alone and she's grieving and-," Becca started.

"Exactly. She's grieving. Not stupid. She's not suicidal. She's grieving. I'll find her. Don't worry," Seth said calmly.

"What if something happened to her? She's a movie star now. People could like kidnap her for ransom."

"This is Newport Beach not a bad plotline for a lifetime movie."

"How can you be so calm? Do you care at all about what happens to her?" Becca asked angrily.

"I'll find her and I will call you first thing," Seth said, ignoring Becca's question.

"You are such an ass," Becca spat bitterly, before hanging up.

"I get that all the time," Seth said into the dial tone, before he grabbed his keys and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How'd you know I'd be here?" she asked without facing him.

"Because you told me that you used to do this with him all the time," Seth said walking up to her with an umbrella. "You do realize that this whole watching the storm over the ocean thing is a little on the crazy side and crossing over into the just-asking-for-pneumonia type of thing, right?"

"He always liked storms. He said they were one of the true signs of nature's power. He was kind of obsessed with power…and money, because money is a sign of power," Summer said blankly as she stared at the raging waves.

"You're soaked."

"That's because it's raining."

"I noticed…which is why I have this handy umbrella…if you'd care to join me," Seth offered with a grin as he moved beside her to shield her from the rain.

"He's really gone," Summer said still staring at the ocean.

"You're shaking," Seth replied, not really knowing what to say.

"It's cold."

"Let's go back to my apartment and you can get changed into some dry clothes and get warm and-," Seth rambled.

"Can we just stay here for a few more minutes? The storm's really picking up and I just want to watch."

Seth nodded and handed her the umbrella, "Hold this."

He stood behind her underneath the umbrella and held open his jacket which he wrapped around her as he held her in his arms.

"He never liked you…not really anyway, but he eventually tried," Summer said softly so she was barely audible above the storm.

"That doesn't matter. He was a good man and he loved you more than anything…so that really gives him points in my book."

"He's gone. He's really gone. He's not coming back. He's not on some business trip…and he can't make this up to me with a new purse or an entirely new wardrobe."

"Sum, I-," Seth started.

"Please don't say you're sorry. Everyone's going to tell me how sorry they are. I can't hear it from you. I can't stand to hear it from you. I don't want _you_ to be sorry, Cohen. I just want you _here_. That's all that matters now," Summer interrupted.

"Come on. Let's go."

"He wouldn't want me to be so sad," Summer sniffed.

"He wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia either. I think it's time we get inside," Seth said tugging her towards the car.

She simply nodded and followed him. Seth opened up the passenger door and let her in with the umbrella so she didn't get any wetter. Then he walked to the driver's side and shut the umbrella. He threw it in the backseat and hopped in the car.

"I know it's weird and everything but if you want to ya know shower or anything…I think a nice hot shower would do you some good…I mean, it's relaxing and-and when you get out I'll have some clean, warm, dry clothes ready for you," Seth said once they were in the house.

Summer nodded mutely and let him lead her to the bathroom.

"Towels are in there and shampoo and everything's in the shower…you might smell like me…I know that's not exactly appealing but-," Seth shrugged.

"It's fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll just leave you to your business," Seth replied, shutting the bathroom door.

Seth went about his own business. He grabbed a pair of his boxers and a pair of sweatpants so Summer had some options as well as two different t-shirts so she could have her pick of a gray "Death Cab for Cutie" shirt or a navy "Kiss Me I'm Jewish" shirt.

"Hey, are you in there yet? I want to set these clothes and stuff on the counter for you," Seth called after knocking on the bathroom door.

"It's cool. You can come in," Summer replied, just as Seth heard the shower start running.

He place the clothes on the counter and paused for a moment staring at the dark shower curtain, knowing that Summer was on the other side of it…naked. He took a deep breath and shook those thoughts out of his head and went back out into the living room.

"Where the hell is she?" Becca demanded busting into Seth's apartment.

"Hello to you too," Seth replied, flicking off the TV.

"Enough of your games, ass. Where is she?"

"She's in the shower."

"She's taking a shower at your place? I bet you're just loving this, aren't you?" Becca spat, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I'm thrilled that her father died because now I can be close to her. In fact, I planned his whole heart attack just to get to her," Seth said sarcastically.

"Yeah well whatever. Just so you know, I don't trust you. So I'm going to be watching you and if you so much as think about taking advantage of this situation, so help me God, I will castrate you. Then if the thought ever crosses your mind again, I will personally kill you and dump your body into the Pacific ocean but do it in a way so that it looks like some sailing accident on your stupid little boat," Becca threatened.

"Alright."

"Alright? That's all you're going to say? I don't think you understand. If you hurt her in any way, whether you mean to or not, I'm going to kill you and probably pray that you rot in Hell."

"Ok."

"You don't have anything to say to that?"

"No, because you're absolutely right. I'm not going to take advantage of her. I'm not going to do anything. And if I somehow manage to hurt her again, I might as well just kill myself…so it works that you want to do it for me," Seth replied calmly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because…I don't know. I just-I want to help her. I want to be there for her."

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Becca asked seriously as she took a seat.

Seth snorted then shrugged, "I don't know. I've never known. But I do care. And right now that's all that really matters."

"Seriously, if you try to use this situation to your benefit-," Becca started.

"Leave him alone, Becca," Summer cut in, standing in the hallway.

"Sum!" Becca exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her. "How are you? Are you okay? I was so worried about you. It's been storming like crazy and nobody knew where you were and-," Becca rambled on anxiously.

"It's fine. Cohen knew where I was."

Becca turned on him with an icy stare, "You knew where she was the whole time?"

"No I-I," Seth stuttered.

"I didn't tell him…he just knew where to find me," Summer cut in again.

"So why didn't you go get her before the massive thunderstorm started?" Becca asked Seth angrily.

"Because I didn't know. I mean, I looked everywhere and then it just hit me…besides, Summer needed some time alone to think and everything."

"Which I appreciate," Summer said softly.

Becca nodded slowly and took in a deep breath. Then she turned her glance back to Summer.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Summer was standing there in Seth's green and blue plaid boxers and t-shirt. Her hair was still wet and Seth realized that even though she wasn't some sexy lingerie, she looked like something straight out of one of his fantasies.

"Oh, well my clothes were soaked and I took a shower so…they're Cohen's," Summer replied.

"Kiss me I'm Jewish? That's real cute, Curly," Becca snorted with laughter.

"Curly?" Seth asked with an amused expression.

"Yeah. Your hair and everything," Becca muttered.

"It does make sense, Curly," Summer laughed slightly.

Seth grinned, happy to see Summer laughing instead of crying, "First, I'm Cohen and now I'm Curly. It's like you two are the same scary evil woman. You both threaten me and-and give me crazy nicknames…and you're both brunettes."

"We are a lot alike," Becca agreed.

"That's why we get along so well," Summer giggled.

"And why we've got each other's backs," Becca said, sending a warning glare to Seth.

"Hey," Seth said, throwing up his hands in defense.

"Down girl," Summer instructed.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"I know but Cohen's one of the good guys."

"I am, really," Seth insisted fearfully.

"So you ready to go?" Becca asked, ignoring Seth.

"Go where?"

"My place. Coop's got this doctor's appointment thing for the baby so I figured I'd take over tonight. But she said she and Ryan would be happy to have you tomorrow night if you wanted to stay with her."

"Stay with Coop?"

"Well yeah, I figured you wouldn't want to be alone," Becca said carefully.

"Yeah," Summer muttered softly.

"So you want to come stay with me? I'm probably the best Marissa substitute out there. I mean what's the other best friend for if she can't fill in?"

Summer smiled a little, "I guess."

"I know you've known Marissa longer and you might want that comfort right now, but Sum, you're my best friend and we're close and-," Becca started, feeling a little offended.

"No, it's not that. It's just…" Summer trailed off, looking at Seth.

"Do you want to stay here?" Seth offered suddenly.

"I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"Shut up, Summer. You totally want to impose," Seth teased, but lost the smile on his face when he realized she wasn't laughing. "It's impossible for you to impose on me…and Becca you can stay too."

"Seriously? Like a slumber party?" Becca asked.

"Whatever. I've got," Seth ran over to his TV stand and picked up some movies, "I've got The Notebook and Pretty Woman and…and Sixteen Candles and…um this one, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, and Say Anything, because I actually like it, and of course…The Valley, seasons one, two, three, four, and five. I was going to get all of the seasons but I didn't want to rent more than ten movies. I felt weird enough anyway. I was like the only guy in there renting anything other than Rambo and Rocky or James Bond or Indiana Jones and…West Side Story, but I think that guy was a-a friend of Dorothy," Seth rambled on.

"A friend of Dorothy?" Becca asked, confused.

"Did you watch Clueless?" Summer asked, shocked.

"It was on TBS….there was nothing else on," Seth defended.

"So you rented ten movies?" Becca asked, examining the collection closely.

"Blockbuster loved me tonight…and-and I've two guys in the freezer just screaming your name."

"Two guys?" Summer asked with a hint of amusement.

"Mr. Ben and Mr. Jerry. They want to treat you with mint chocolate chip goodness and…chocolate chip cookie dough, because I really like that stuff. I've got like four tubs of ice cream, two of each flavor."

"And you did this because…" Summer trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Marissa gave me some ideas and I just didn't want to screw it up so I went a little overboard," Seth confessed.

"I'll say," Becca laughed as she got up and looked in his freezer. "I can't believe you did all of this."

Seth shrugged.

Summer gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

"It-it's nothing."

"No, really. Thank you."

"It really wasn't any hassle. It really would suck if you guys go to Becca's though because I will have to watch these stupid chick flicks by myself and eat all of this ice cream…I really don't want to get fat," Seth explained.

"We'll stay," Summer replied.

"You will? I mean you don't have to. I can slowly eat all of the ice cream over a span of a week or two and I can go to the gym or something."

"Cohen…we'll stay…I want to…even before the movies and ice cream."

"Oh…ok then. Becca you want some sweatpants or boxers or a t-shirt or something? Get comfy?" Seth offered.

"Actually, I'm just going to head home," Becca said slowly, looking back and forth between Seth and Summer and then to the movies on the stand and the ice cream in the freezer.

"No, come on. Stay," Seth insisted.

"No, really. I should be going. I'm sure you'll both have fun without me. It's cool. It's really good actually. I'll just call tomorrow or something and see how everything is."

"Are you sure? It's really no inconvenience."

"I'm sure. I'll call you tomorrow, Sum," Becca smiled at them warmly before leaving.

"That was weird," Seth said after she left.

"What was?"

"Well she went from being completely hostile to being...nice…and weird. Didn't you think she was weird?"

"I've known Becca for a long time. She's always weird," Summer shrugged it off and went to grab two spoons and two containers of ice cream.

"Ok then. Which movie do you want to watch first?"

"Um let's see here," Summer browsed through the movies, "I can't believe you got Pretty Woman and Sixteen Candles."

"Well Marissa directly suggested a classic such as Sixteen Candles so I got it…and I remembered that Pretty Woman was your favorite movie before so…" Seth didn't finish the sentence.

"I can't believe you're doing all of this for me. The movies and the ice cream and just you in general, finding me in the rain, letting me borrow your clothes, letting me stay here. This is really sweet," Summer said sitting down very close to him on the couch.

"No, it's not sweet. It's just friendly…and nice…and very girls night oriented…not sweet," Seth stuttered.

"No, it's sweet," she smiled, leaning in to him.

"We should just watch the movie," Seth said, getting up to grab one.

"Right," Summer said dejectedly.

"So which one?"

"Whatever one. I don't care," Summer said shortly.

"Right…we'll just watch Pretty Woman then."

Summer nodded as he popped the movie in and sat back down on the couch.

_(AN: AND I'M BACK! I've taken my time off. I've dealt with my issues and now I'm back. I wanted to thank all of you who have offered your support and condolensences. It's weird b/c you never think that most of that stuff actually means anything but it really does help. So thank you. I wanted to send a special thank you to kalexgurl for putting a smile on my face and helping me realize that it was high time I got back into the writing saddle haha. So ladies and gentlemen I am back and I'm definitely glad to be writing again. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story. Once again, thanks to my wonderful fans for sticking with me!)_


	22. The Lonely Lovers

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartzown The OC not me._

Several hours later Seth and Summer laid sprawled out over the couch cuddling. Seth was lying on the couch huddled against the back on it with Summer half on the rest of the couch and half on him, with their arms wrapped around each other. They had fallen asleep during the third season of The Valley, after Pretty Woman had ended, Summer insisted on a marathon.

Seth woke to the sound of someone crying.

"Sum? What? What's wrong?" Seth asked shifting around a little so he could see her face.

"My father's dead and you're wondering what's wrong," Summer said sharply as she wiped her eyes and sat up.

"I-I don't know what to say. I wish there was something I could do."

"Well there's nothing you can do…or anyone for that matter. He's gone. Daddy's dead and that's it. This isn't a business trip. He's never coming back. I know he wasn't always there but at least he came back…and now he can't. He was the only real family I had. Now it's just me. He was the only...," Summer broke down again.

"Shh, it'll be ok, Sum. I don't know how or when but we'll get through this. We will. You'll get through this," Seth soothed as he sat up beside her and stroked her back.

"We? There isn't a we? There isn't anyone. I have no one left," Summer sobbed.

"You have me," Seth replied softly.

She looked over at him and sucked in a deep breath before leaning in a kissing him.

"Summer," Seth mumbled against her lips.

She kissed him with more intensity and pushed him back against the couch. She climbed over him and straddled him as she placed her lips upon his forcefully.

"Sum," Seth tried to stop but she took advantage of the opportunity when he opened his mouth.

She plunged her tongue inside and quickly felt his resolve breaking as he began to return the kiss.

Finally Seth pulled her back, "No. I-I love you way too much to take advantage of you like that."

"You what?" Summer asked in shock climbing off him and backing across the room.

Seth realized what he just confessed and his eyes widened.

"No, uh-no. See that's-that's not what I meant. I um-oh God. No, you-I didn't-I mean," Seth stuttered nervously. "Oh God."

"You love me? You…you st-still? You can't," Summer shook her head as she kept backing away from him.

"Summer."

Seth stood up and tried to go to her. She still backed away from him almost fearfully.

"You love me? You can't love me. But you do. You love me," Summer said in shock.

"I…please just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I mean I'm not going to touch you. I won't do anything. God, this is not how this was supposed to happen. You weren't even supposed to know. I didn't even know. I just found out today. This is-this isn't supposed to be like this. Do you want some ice cream? The Valley? We can finish watching The Valley," Seth rambled.

"Cohen," Summer said softly.

Seth stopped his rambling and pacing, which he hadn't even realized he was pacing. He stood motionless and stared at her practically mortified.

"Is that why you did all of this? You love me?" Summer asked slowly, looking around at the movies, her outfit, and the empty containers of ice cream on the coffee table.

"No. Well I mean…not intentionally. I just…I hate seeing you hurting. It's killing me that you have to go through this and I can't let you do this alone. I just want to be there for you…it doesn't matter if I love you. I just want to be here," Seth answered sincerely.

"But you do love me."

Seth stared at the floor.

"Cohen…Seth…do you love me?" Summer asked.

"I…I never stopped," Seth whispered, staring at the ground.

"And all of this? This isn't just some get Summer back scheme, is it? Because I really can't take that right now."

"No! God, no! I-I don't expect anything. I don't even want anything other than for you to be alright. I just wanted be there for you…like you were when my grandpa died, or when that whole Trey thing happened, or when my mom went to rehab…I just want to be here."

"I'm scared," Summer said, surprising them both when her voice broke as she said it.

"You don't have to be."

"I'm scared…because I can't lose you too. Not now, not after I just lost him. I'm scared to let anything happen…what if-what if this is just grief talking? What if this is some giant mistake?"

"This isn't a mistake because nothing's going to happen to be a mistake. You're not going to lose me. You'll never lose me. But I don't want anything to happen right now. You are grieving and if I tried to pursue anything- I can't take advantage of you like that. I'd never be able to live with myself and-and Becca surely wouldn't live with me either. She already told me she'd make it look like a sailing accident," Seth chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't make jokes, Cohen. This is serious."

"I know this is serious but this is how I cope," Seth laughed.

"Then don't cope because you're severely pissing me off," Summer threatened.

"Good. I'd rather have you pissed at me than scared of me."

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. Right now, you're going to go sleep in my bed. It's really comfortable, I promise. And I'm going to sleep on this couch and tomorrow, I'll call the funeral home and start making arrangements for your father. Then tomorrow night you can stay with Marissa…I don't want anything other than your friendship right now. That's all I really need."

"That's all I can really give you," Summer replied.

"I know and that's more than enough for me. You should go to bed. These next few days are going to bed pretty hard to get through, especially without sleep."

"Would I be-," Summer started then sighed and shook her head.

"Ask me anything, Sum."

"I know it's probably asking too much but I don't want you out on this couch," Summer confessed, looking down at the floor.

"You want me stay with you?" Seth asked, incredulously.

"I don't want to be alone. I feel safer if you're beside me…but if it's asking too much then-," Summer began.

"You can never ask too much," Seth cut her off and led her into his bedroom.

They both climbed under the sheets and Seth wrapped an arm around Summer's waist. She snuggled back against him and fell asleep quickly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You told her you loved her?" Ryan asked in shock.

"Yeah," Seth replied flatly.

"So just tell her that you meant you loved her as friend. You don't actually love her, so this way it just saves the whole awkwardness," Tim shrugged.

Seth didn't reply.

"You just love her as a friend right? I mean you're obviously attracted to her but you're not like falling in love with her again, right? You fell in love with her?"

"I-I think I've been falling for a while," Seth confessed.

"How long's a while?" Ryan asked.

"I don't think I ever stopped," Seth said, squinting his eyes a little and grimacing as he waited for their replies.

"You-you never…you never stopped loving her?" Ryan asked incredulously.

Seth just stared at the ground.

"But what about-what about all of those girls? You were still in love with her while you dated like 50 girls? The other girls? Claire?" Tim asked.

Seth still didn't answer.

"Seth," Ryan said sympathetically.

"I know she doesn't feel the same and that's fine. I'm just going to have to play it cool. I told her that all that matters is if I can be here for her right now…and that is all that matters. This whole love business is just too complicating. Summer needs a friend right now and not a friend who's pinning over her. So I'm just going to forget it."

"You honestly think you can just turn off your feelings?" Ryan questioned.

"I have to at least try. I want to help her get through this situation with her dad's death and everything. If I'm contemplating in the back of my mind ways to get in her pants then I'm really not helping. So I'm focusing solely on being her friend and nothing more," Seth answered.

"You want to get in her pants? That's real nice," Tim teased.

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"No. Actually I'm curious to what you meant by that. Did you try to get her in bed with you last night?" Tim laughed.

"No! That's ridiculous. I didn't touch her…well I did…but only in the comforting way…like rubbing her back and holding her and just laying with her on the couch or just sleeping in my bed together. It's a protection thing. It made her feel better," Seth defended.

"What's up?" Marissa asked, coming into the room.

"Seth and Summer slept together last night," Ryan informed.

"You what!" Marissa exclaimed, outraged.

"Not like that. Just in the same bed. Actually sleeping. No sex! It was just a protection thing for her. I was trying to make her feel better."

"You guys cuddled in your bed and you're trying to say there's no ulterior motives?" Tim asked.

"No! She just wanted to feel some kind of comfort, to not feel so alone. What else was I supposed to do? Tell her to suck it up and let me go sleep on the couch?"

"Calm down, Seth. Tim's just kidding. I think it's really sweet that you're trying so hard to help her. I know she appreciates everything you do and I know that nobody else could ever make her feel as safe and loved as you do," Marissa cut in.

"Yeah," Seth muttered dejectedly.

"I'm serious! Nobody else makes her feel the way that you do. I know that it really means something to her to have you with her right now. She really needs you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's kind of depending you. I just hope that she doesn't become completely dependant on you…then you'll just have to marry her or something," Marissa smirked.

"What?" Seth, Ryan, and Tim asked at the same time as all their voices raised an octave.

"I was teasing. Just promise me you'll take care of her. She has a lot of feelings mixed in this."

"I have a lot of feelings, too. I'll always take care of her. I promise," Seth said sincerely.

"I know you will…and once Becca figures that out you'll have two very important supporters in your corner," Marissa grinned.

"So you're in my corner?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"I never left it, you know that."

"You hear that Ry? Your lady supports me in this. She always has. It'd be nice if my best friend got in on that action."

"Seth, you know I'm behind you no matter what. I just worry about you…and about Summer…but if you really love her then you know I'm in on that action," Ryan smiled and patted Seth's shoulder.

"You know I am too," Tim shrugged.

"Thanks, man…thanks all of you. I really should be getting back. I told her I wouldn't be gone long. I just had to buy some more food. I think I'm going to cook for her tonight," Seth explained.

"You cook?" Marissa asked.

"Somewhat."

"Are you better than your mom?"

"Much better," Seth laughed.

"Good. I don't want my best friend dying on some strange concoction," Marissa giggled.

"It's just chicken alfredo on penne pasta," Seth replied.

"Good choice it's-," Marissa started.

"Her favorite. I know."

"Of course you do…stalker," Ryan chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Now get out of my house, man and go cook your woman some food," Ryan ordered, teasingly.

"Speaking of that. When are you going to cook your woman some food? She is eating for two these days. You should help her out," Seth smirked.

"Thanks," Ryan muttered and shut the door in Seth's face.

"When are you cooking for me?" Marissa asked with a grin.

"Yeah and now I'm leaving," Tim groaned and got up to leave.

Ryan and Marissa laughed at him as he left.

_(AN: I just had to post another chapter and get this out of my system. The sun was shining today, one of my classes got cancelled, I had a good rehearsal and this day was just too good to stop at one new chapter! I'm so back! haha. Thanks for reading. Keep reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	23. The Funeral Loss

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"It's not that I'm against Seth," Becca protested. "I just don't think this is the best situation. You should just come stay with me. It's way too complicated for you to continue to stay with him. He said he loves you."

"That doesn't matter. I need him right now," Summer argued.

"You admitted you have feelings for him. You really think this is a good idea? You're hurt. You're grieving. You lost your dad for God's sake!"

"You don't think I know that!" Summer spat.

Becca backed off immediately feeling guilty for saying that.

"My dad just died! Grieving or whatever, that thought alone is enough to make me not want to jump right into the sack with Seth Cohen. Grief doesn't make me horny, Becca. And if something would happen then so what! Maybe that's just what I need right now. I need some comfort. Maybe physical comfort would help," Summer cried.

"But it's not just physical comfort when you have feelings for him!" Becca countered.

"I know that! I'm in love with the guy! So pardon me if I should happen to screw his brains out!"

"Summer!"

"I'm not going to! Don't you get it? This isn't about sex! I don't want to have sex with Cohen! I mean I do but not now…look, things are too complicated right now for me to even think about that," Summer explained.

"That's why it's best to remove the temptation. You want to screw up your life over this? You work with him. You're emotionally vulnerable and you don't need to start up a relationship with him. Do you even realize that you just said you love him?"

"I-," Summer began fiercely then stopped as her eyes widen. "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Seth Cohen."

"That's what I hear."

"I knew that-but I didn't think that…I'll tell him I'm going stay with you after the funeral," Summer said in a small voice.

"That's probably best right now."

"Yeah."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Summer stood rigidly as everyone passed her and offered their condolences after the funeral. Seth stayed by her right side and would occasionally wrap a comforting arm around her lower back.

"Take some time for yourself. Don't worry about rushing back to work. Just come back when you're ready," Paul said softly, squeezing her hand as he passed.

"Thank you."

"Yeah take your time and take care of yourself," Anthony smiled weakly giving her a hug.

"Call me if you need anything," Jessica whispered, wrapping Summer in a hug.

"Thank you," Summer replied emptily.

"Take care," James said and hugged her as well.

Summer nodded mutely.

"How you holding up?" Tim asked.

Summer didn't reply.

"Right. Well Seth's got my number if you need anything. I'm sorry, Summer," Tim nodded after hugging her.

Marissa came up to Summer's left side and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Summer turned to look at her sadly and nodded. Marissa stood by her silently and held her hand as more people continued to offer their condolences. Ryan came up and stood beside Marissa offering Summer his support while the rest of the people cleared out. Becca eventually made her way to Seth's side and gave Summer a small smile which she responded to with another nod of her head. Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Becca stayed by Summer's side while the crowd continued to filter through.

"You're coming over for dinner tonight," Sandy insisted as he and Kirsten approached.

Summer just nodded in response.

"You can stay after if you want. I've been here," Kirsten whispered as she hugged Summer.

"Thank you but I'll be ok," Summer replied.

"Well the offer stands."

Summer nodded once again.

After everyone cleared out, Seth, Summer, Marissa, Ryan, and Becca all climbed in Ryan's rover and road to the Cohen's for dinner and had a quiet night in, mainly spent helping Summer cope. Tensions were high between Seth and Summer but everyone tried to ignore it and have a peaceful dinner. Ryan offered to stay with Seth for the next few daysand let Summer stay with her best friend. Summer, Marissa, and Beccaspent the next two nights at the apartment together, letting Summer gather her thoughts and deal with all that had happened.

"I think I should stay away from him for a while. It's too hard right now when I have so many things rushing through my head. I need to just focus on finishing this film," Summer decided.

"You really think avoidingSeth is going to help?" Marissa asked.

"No, but it'll buy me some time to sort everything out."

"So what about the movie?" Becca asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow."

"Summer the funeral was two days ago. You can take more time off," Becca almost protested.

"I don't need more time off. I've grieved and yes, I'm still upset, but I need a distraction and I need to just finish this movie," Summer explained.

"I'll call Paul and let him know."

"Seth will be there," Marissa pointed out.

"I know. I'll just do my job. Everything else doesn't matter right now," Summer shrugged weakly.

"As long as you know what you're doing."

"I have no idea what I'm doing, but this is my only option right now."

"You'll be okay?" Marissa asked.

"Maybe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome back, Summer," Jessica said and hugged her.

"Yeah welcome back," James echoed.

Anthony nodded.

"Thanks guys. It's good to be back. I need to just do something ya know," Summer replied.

"Alright everyone. We've got a lot to accomplish today and not a lot of time to do it in. First off, I'd like say to welcome back, Summer," Paul began.

Summer smiled.

"And now I'd like to say let's get started people."

"What are we doing?" Summer asked Anthony.

"Jessica and I are shooting our big scene," Anthony smiled. "And you and James are doing anything you possibly can to distract that guy so he doesn't want to throttle me for making out with his girl."

"I've got ya covered," Summer laughed.

"So…apparently this is going to be one of those awkward scenes for me to watch," James shrugged, approaching Summer.

"Yeah just a little."

"We have a few hours. What do you feel like doing?"

"My tan could use some work," Summer replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I've got my suit in my trailer. I've been lacking some serious sunshine these past few weeks."

"That seems more like an alone activity. I'm good on the sunshine," James laughed.

"Well what else are you going to do? Watch your girlfriend make out with Anthony?" Summer smirked.

"No…Seth's friend Tim offered a round of video games. He brought a system to my trailer and everything."

"That's so Tim. Let me guess, Cohen is playing too."

"No, I haven't talked to him all day," James said as he shrugged and walked off.

Summer changed into her swimsuit and pulled out a chair on the lot by her trailer to bask up some rays.

_(AN: I know not a lot has happened in this chapter but basically I just wanted to get Summer's perspective on Seth's confession and set up the rest of this story. Now before anyone hates me, I've gotta say that Seth and Summer don't hate each other. Summer just needs time to process everything. It's not that she's against the idea of her and Seth. She's just avoiding him to think things through. Don't hate me for it haha. Trust me, I needed to set this up. Hope you enjoy this and the next chapter.)_


	24. The Avoidance

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

Summer spent the next few days on set and then sun bathing to avoid Seth whenever she wasn't filming. She was nearly asleep in her chair when a cloud came over her. She peeked open one eye to find Seth standing over her.

"Hey."

"Hi," Summer said uncomfortably.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you've been avoiding me," Seth smiled.

"Sorry. I've been here soaking up the sun."

"I can see that…I looked for you at lunch yesterday."

"I ate in my trailer with Jessica and James," Summer replied.

"I looked for you at lunch today, too," Seth said slowly.

"Stalking me?"

"Concerned about you."

"Well I'm fine."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Summer replied calmly.

"It seems that way."

"I'm just busy. If you'll excuse me, you're blocking the sun."

"Sorry to block your rays," Seth scoffed and turned to leave.

"Cohen!"

"What? What, Summer? I came to talk to you, to check on you, to-," Seth started.

"That's just it, Cohen. I don't need you to check on me. I'm fine. I'm back at work. I'm busy. I'm working on my tan. I'm fine. Yes, I miss my dad. Yes, it's still hard….but I'm fine."

"But I miss you," Seth said meekly.

"I know. I just need some time for me right now. I can't get that with you around all the time."

"So you are avoiding me?"

"Seth," Summer sighed.

"It's fine. Your tan looks good. Have fun with that," Seth snorted and left.

"Whatever," Summer sighed and slipped her sunglasses back on.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So that's it?"Anthony asked.

"It would definitely appear that way," Jessica replied.

"Ah yes but things aren't always as they appear in Atomic County," Summer laughed.

"True, demon water polo players, magic flasks, flying fists of fury, and-," James began.

"Your lame comments," Summer interjected.

"Yeah, I think that is exactly how it appears in Atomic County," Anthony chuckled.

"Oh sure, just pick on the guy who saved your asses," James rolled his eyes.

"You so did not save anything," Anthony smirked.

"Yes I did!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Conen. Keep telling yourself that," Summer smiled and patted James on the shoulder.

"We all save the world and you guys still can't cut me a break."

"Exactly," Jessica giggled.

"Welcome to Atomic County," Anthony grinned.

"Or what's left of it," Summer shrugged.

"Aaaannnnnddddd CUT! Ladies and gentlemen, it is my extreme pleasure to announce 'That is a wrap'!" Paul announced proudly.

Everyone clapped as the cast and crew hugged each other. Seth made his way to Summer. Her eyes widened and he hugged her tightly and picked her up. Seth swung her in a circle as he laughed. He placed her back on the ground gently. She pulled away quickly and turned her back to him immediately to hug James.

"Right," Seth mumbled and turned to hug Jessica.

"Thanks to everyone for making my comic into a fantastic film," Seth announced once things calmed down a little.

"Yeah!" Tim shouted, jumping on Seth's back.

Summer made her way out of the group and back towards her trailer. She turned around once to look back on the scene of everyone celebrating. Seth saw her and tried to follow but was constantly stopped by people congratulating him. Finally Seth made his way through the crowd and stepped outside. Summer was leaning on the side of the building.

"What are you doing out here?" Seth asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Summer smiled.

"So I guess we're done here."

"I guess so."

"Are you going to stop avoiding me now?" Seth asked, trying to sound less agitated.

"I'm sorry. I just-,"

"I complicated things for you at the worst time. I know," Seth sighed.

"Cohen…I…the thing is…" Summer trailed off.

"Just say it, Sum."

"I want you in my life. I just wish it weren't so complicated."

"You don't have to have all the answers. I can be your friend. I can be whatever you need me to be. I…it doesn't matter what I thought I felt. We're friends….and if that's what you want then that's all we are."

"But that's not what you want."

"No, Summer, all I really want is for you to stop avoiding me."

"I…sorry," Summer said meekly.

"Does this mean you'll stop avoiding me now?" Seth asked with a small grin tugging at his lips.

"Maybe," Summer smirked and started walking away. "Maybe not," she laughed over her shoulder to ease the tension.

"You are a mean woman." It worked as Seth started joking with her.

"I think heartbreaker is the term you're looking for," Summer giggled as Seth caught up with her.

"Flirting are we? Summer, you're sending me mixed signals," Seth teased.

"I like you, Cohen. I'll give you that."

"You like me? What kind of an answer is that?" Seth laughed.

"An honest one…I don't know if things can ever be the same…but regardless of whether you're my friend or not, I like you."

"How much do you like me?"

"I don't know," Summer chuckled.

"Well I don't know how you feel about all of this but I was kind of hoping that maybe you like me enough that you'd feel okay with a celebratory dinner…just me and you," Seth said nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No!...unless you'd want to call it a date."

"I'll think about it," Summer said offhandedly.

"You'll think about it? It's four o'clock. There's not a lot of time to think about it," Seth laughed.

"Then I guess that's a polite no," Summer smirked.

"You're turning me down?"

"It would appear that way," Summer laughed.

"Such a heartbreaker," Seth muttered teasingly.

"Cohen," Summer said so sharply all traces of laughter left Seth's face.

"What?"

"I know how you feel …but you don't really know how I feel."

"No, I don't but I'm desperately wanting to find out," Seth confessed.

"So am I," Summer said softly.

"Just clarify this me pushing for a shot with you."

"Just to clarify this might be rejection."

"Right," Seth said, defeated.

"But I'm willing to reconsider."

"You are?"

"Drinks tonight. We're celebrating the end of our movie," Summer smiled.

"So is this a date?"

"No, this is you and me going out for drinks…with Ryan, Marissa, Tim, and Becca."

"So like a triple date?" Seth laughed.

"If you honestly think Becca would ever consider Tim then you're even more hopeless than I thought."

"Just drinks with friends?"

"Just drinks with friends….because we're friends," Summer confirmed.

"Right."

"If this is too weird for you then-," Summer started.

"No, it's cool. We're just friends. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean sure we were just flirting but you were ignoring me up until this point. I'm sorry if I get confused," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Cohen, you were there for me during a really hard time. I know how you feel but-but…I don't know how I feel…and even if I did feel…if I did feel what you feel…I can't get into that with you…not now."

"No, I understand. I didn't it mean it like that. I was just joking," Seth muttered.

"So we're okay because I know what you said before-," Summer began again.

"Sum, I think we were both just overly emotional that night. I just want to be your friend," Seth lied. "I love you like a friend."

"Oh," Summer said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, "That's-that's good."

"So tonight then."

"Yeah. See you tonight, friend."

"Later," Seth gave a half smile.

_(AN: More to come in a few days. I hope you enjoyed. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks!)_


	25. The Hooker Brings You Back

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me...oh and a little warning: MAJOR ACTION IS KICKING IN!_

"You sure this is okay?" Becca whispered as they got out of the car.

"Seth and I are just friends. We both made that clear earlier today," Summer snapped back in a whisper.

"Ok," Becca replied as they walked in the restaurant. "So this is a nice place," she said as they slid into their booth.

"One of Newport's finest," Seth replied as Tim jumped for the opportunity and slid in by Summer.

"I guess you're by me," Becca groaned as Seth took a seat beside her.

"Don't sound so thrilled. I can tell you want me," Seth joked.

"I can barely contain myself."

"Well I think there's a rather large stall in the men's restroom that we could use."

"Great. Let's go," Becca rolled her eyes.

"Fabulous," Seth deadpanned as they stayed seated.

"Do you want us to leave?" Summer asked pretty bitingly for someone who was _just _Seth's friend.

"What? No," Becca scoffed, surprised at the edge in Summer's voice.

"Are you sure? There might be a nice sized stall in the women's restroom for-for…Tim and I." Summer grimaced.

"Works for me," Tim grinned happily.

Summer shot him a look and the grin left his face.

"Ok. I'm just going to go get something from the bar. Do we want a pitcher of something? Or just individual drinks?" Seth asked, standing up and backing away from them and right into a waitress.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," the waitress shrieked as she tried to wipe the drinks off Seth's shirt.

"No, it's my fault," Seth grimaced.

"Oh shit, I'm going to get fired."

"No. No. It's fine. No damage done. I won't like turn you in," Seth smiled slightly.

"Thanks," the waitress smiled back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Could she be a bigger slut?" Summer asked.

"Could you be anymore jealous?" Becca asked in reply.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just…well that waitress has been throwing herself at him for the past…hour. I think she's more than made up for spilling one cocktail on his shirt. Besides, he was like begging me to go out with him just a few hours ago. It's kind of rude to bring me here to flirt with some whore," Summer snorted.

"Where'd Tim go?"

"I don't know. He's Seth's responsibility not ours."

"Good point," Becca laughed. "There he is. That guy is hopeless."

They looked over to where Tim was unsuccessfully trying to hit on some woman. About two seconds later the woman slapped Tim and he returned to Summer and Becca. He flopped down in their booth with a sigh.

"Do they teach girls how to slap guys around in elementary school or something? Because every time I get slapped it stings like hell," Tim rubbed his cheek.

Summer and Becca fought their smiles.

"Hey, so it's getting late. You all want to get out of here?" Seth asked, approaching the table. "Oh man, did you get slapped again?" Seth noticed Tim's cheek.

"Yeah, stupid chick over there didn't appreciate my kindness," Tim answered.

"Your kindness? Did you call her a stupid chick to her face or which line did you use?"

"I didn't use any. We didn't get there yet. We were just talking and everything was going fine. Then I asked her how she liked it in bed and she told me to go screw myself. So I simply asked if she was into ladies or something and she slapped me," Tim explained.

"Oh my God, you didn't?" Becca asked as she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You seriously asked her if she was a lesbian because she didn't want to sleep with you?" Summer asked incredulously.

"Well yeah," Tim shrugged.

Summer and Becca both laughed hysterically.

"No wonder she slapped you," Seth chuckled.

"What? It's not funny. It's a legitimate question," Tim defended.

"So you ready to go?" the waitress asked, slipping her arms around Seth.

"Um, you guys ready?" Seth asked, avoiding Summer's eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" Summer asked, glaring at the waitress.

"What?"

"You're taking her home?" Summer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he is. What's it to you?" the waitress asked, glaring at Summer.

"Oh please. Do not start with me, slut," Summer stood up glaring back at her.

"What did you call me?"

The waitress moved in front of Seth, who was in shock. She sized up Summer who was about a foot shorter than her.

"You heard me, skank," Summer replied hotly.

"Oh hell no," the waitress said, moving closer to Summer.

"Um, Sum…what are you doing?" Becca asked.

"Not now, Becca. I'm dealing with this whore."

"You stupid little bitch."

"Oh you didn't just call my friend a bitch," Becca snapped standing up by Summer.

"Both of you? Yeah, that's fair," the waitress snorted.

"Um…let's just go," Tim said, looking at the three women strangely.

Seth swallowed hard and nodded. He started walking out and Summer brushed past the waitress, purposely bumping into her. Summer grabbed Seth's hand and turned around and glared at the waitress.

Seth stiffened as soon as Summer slipped her fingers in his. He looked down at her in shock but she just stared at the doors as they made their way outside.

"What is she doing?" Tim whispered to Becca.

"I believe that is what we call an angry woman fighting for her territory," Becca replied.

"You know what Seth, I'll just have Ernie give me a ride home. But thanks, it was really sweet of you to want to help me out," the waitress said once they were all outside.

"Are you sure? Beechwood is right along my way. It's no problem for me to take you home," Seth replied.

"No. It's fine. Your girlfriend seems to think it's a problem."

"But she's-," Seth started.

"That's right, bitch," Summer cut in. "Next time, don't ask my boyfriend for a ride home. He doesn't need someone like you. He's satisfied."

The waitress rolled her eyes and went back inside.

"Oh my God," Becca said slowly.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"You could do so much better," Summer replied.

"She just needed a ride home. She wasn't going to my home…and even if she was, what's it to you?" Seth asked, angrily.

"She wasn't going to your home? Did she know that? It seemed to me like she had other intentions," Summer spat.

"So? Why does that matter what her intentions were? We're just friends, right?"

"Hey! You're the one who asked me out!"

"And you rejected me as anything other than your _friend_."

"Whatever. I was just helping you out. If you're going to sleep around it shouldn't be with a common slut," Summer replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't see how it's your business," Seth argued.

"It's not. I don't care!" Summer retorted.

"Really? So I'm just your boyfriend now for no reason?"

"This could take a while. Think you could take me home?" Tim asked Becca.

"I guess. But what about Summer?" Becca asked as Seth and Summer continued to fight.

"He'll give her ride."

"She'll be pissed at me," Becca sighed.

"She'll get over it," Tim shrugged.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her! I was going to take her to her house!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ok. Come on," Becca gave in.

"You don't know that you wouldn't have slept with her! If some girl advances on you, you don't have the will power to say no! You're a guy!" Summer shouted.

"Even if she threw herself at me, I wouldn't sleep with her!"

"Yeah because you would never just sleep with some girl," Summer said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't!"

"And if I threw myself at you, you'd tell me no!"

"Exactly because you're _just my friend_!" Seth threw in her face.

"You wouldn't be able to tell me no," Summer glared.

"You're not as irresistible as you think you are. You're my friend now, Summer. It's what you wanted.I moved on a long time ago," Seth snorted.

"Bull shit," Summer hissed and shoved him against the car before kissing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth asked, pushing her away.

"I'm throwing myself at you. So tell me no," Summer dared.

She forced her lips upon his again. The kiss intensified and Summer tangled her fingers in his curls pulling his lips on hers forcefully. They pulled apart breathless with puffy red lips.

"Maybe I don't want to," Seth growled before kissing her deeply.

"Your place or mine?" Summer asked as they pulled apart again.

"You live with Becca, right?" Seth asked.

"Currently, but she won't be an issue."

"And I, on the other hand,live with Tim…so yours," Seth said before they began kissing again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So where were you last night?" Tim asked as Seth walked into the office.

"What? Where? What?"

"You didn't come home last night," Tim smirked. "You get lucky?"

"I-um-well…see, the thing is…actually…hey, I thought we're all business in the office and you're a nosey jackass outside of it," Seth laughed.

"Thanks, Seth. But seriously, where were you?"

"We seriously don't discuss this stuff in the office."

"Was it the waitress or Summer?" Tim asked.

"What? Summer? Oh no way. It was…it was the waitress," Seth lied.

"You hooked up with Summer," Tim laughed.

Seth blushed and lowered his head.

"So what does this mean for you two?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. We haven't actually gotten to discuss it…we woke up, she smiled at me, I grabbed my clothes, she walked me to the door, we stood there awkwardly, and then she kissed my cheek before shoving me outside and slamming the door," Seth explained.

"Wow. That's…that's difficult to figure out then."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to call her?" Tim questioned.

"I think I should."

"That might be a good idea…but I'd give her at least until tonight to sort out her head."

"Good idea," Seth replied.

_(AN: YES! I'm sorry but stress and school and Bat Boy: The Musical and life just piled on top of me and made me write a hookup. When life gets crazy, make your story better to balance it out haha. That's my new motto. So anyways, what will this latest development mean for our lovely "friends"? What will their actual friends have to say? Will Ryan and Marissa ever have their baby? Or have those two been completely forgotten in this story? Stay tuned b/c all your questions shall be answered in the next few chapters...oh and they shall be posted in the next few days. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks!)_


	26. The Conversation

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"Hey, I'm glad you came," Summer smiled shyly as she opened the door for Seth.

"No problem. I'm glad you called."

"I didn't want to do this alone and I knew I'd have to sooner or later."

"You can't stay in a hotel forever," Seth offered a lopsided grin to ease the tension.

"Yeah," Summer said before taking a deep breath and opening the door to her house.

Seth followed her inside silently.

"It's so quiet," Summer whispered.

"Yeah," Seth agreed.

"It looks exactly the same though."

"Yeah."

"I know it's stupid but I just thought it'd be different now," Summer explained, looking around the empty house.

"Well it's still your house…but I know what you mean."

They fell into an awkward silence as they stood in the main entrance.

Summer suddenly spoke up, "I know we should talk about what happened last night but right now…"

"It's fine. We've got other things to deal with at the moment."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"I'm just going to head up to my room and take care of some things," Summer nodded before heading up the stairs.

Seth remained in the entrance for another moment before walking around downstairs and carefully shutting the door to Dr. Robert's office and his bedroom door. Then he walked to the living room where all of the flower arrangements and sympathy cards had been placed. He scanned several items until Summer came back down.

"Do you think it's time to get rid of that stuff? It's been like two weeks. Most of the flowers are looking kind of pitiful," Summer sighed, lightly brushing her finger over a petal of one of the arrangements.

"It's probably time."

"I guess I can keep the cards and everything. I should probably write some thank you notes or something."

"We can make a list of everyone who sent things as we get rid of them," Seth suggested.

"That works."

They sat for the next few hours going through cards, flowers, gift baskets, and anything else fellow mourners sent in honor of Neil Roberts. They made a list and talked a little while they worked together. Neither discussed what happened the night before. Actually, neither discussed any of the pressing matters concerning their relationship or if it was a relationship.

"Cohen, can we like stop for a minute?" Summer asked.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I need to say some things."

"Ok. Shoot," Seth said putting down a basket.

"You need to know where I'm at right now."

"Where you're at?" Seth asked slowly.

"Exactly…see, I'm not really sure where I am at this particular time…but I do know that I couldn't have done any of this without you. You have no idea how grateful I am that I've had you by my side through this. It means so much to me…probably even more than it should…and that fact alone raises some questions…and after last night, I can only imagine what's going through your head. I know how entirely confused you must be because I am too. This year has just been _so_ crazy. I moved back here, Marissa's having a baby, I got this really great job, I made my first movie, you and I are friends again, and I lost my dad. So much has happened in such a short time. I can barely grasp how much my life has changed, but I'm glad you've been here for it. All of this has been easier with you right by me and I really can't thank you enough. So maybe that's all last night was, maybe that was just my thank you to you….but maybe it was more. I don't know but-," Summer tried to explain.

She was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Coop," Summer muttered. "I'll ignore it. I've gotta get this all out while I still can."

Seth simply nodded in response as Summer silenced her phone.

"The point is, Cohen, I realized that I need to have you in my life. No matter what level it is, I just need you here. I don't know if we're supposed to be friends or if we're supposed to be more, but I know that we have to be _something_. After everything that's happened, I can't go back to how things were. I can't leave Newport again and I can't leave you. I don't want to stop talking to you. I don't want to stop seeing you. I don't want to stop just being with you in general. What I'm trying to say is that I think that we-," Summer continued.

This time Seth's cell phone interrupted.

"It's Ryan," Seth shrugged. "I'll ignore it."

Summer smiled a little before continuing, "You've helped me so much this year. You got me that job. You became my friend. You really helped me when I lost my dad. I need you…and I think that I want to-,"

Seth phone rang again.

"I'm sorry. This is ridiculous. It's my parents," Seth laughed at the numerous interruptions as he silenced the call.

"Seth, I'm trying to tell you that-," Summer began again as her phone rang. "What the hell is going on? There is a serious conspiracy against me!"

Seth phone rang again.

"It's Ryan calling me," Summer said in shock as she checked her phone.

"It's my parents again," Seth replied.

They both shrugged before answering their phones.

"Hey what's up?" Seth asked.

"Ryan?" Summer asked.

"Marissa's in labor," both calls replied.

"I'll be there," Seth and Summer said simultaneously.

They hung up.

"Coop's having a baby," Summer grinned.

"Can we do this later?" Seth asked gesturing between them.

"Let's just get to the hospital," Summer nodded.

_(AN: I'm sorry for the massive delays. As it turns out being a play every night and having classes during the day really does take over your life. Bat Boy was a massive success and I loved every minute of it but now it's over and it's time for finals. Please bare with me. I'll try to update again later this week but I do have 6 finals God help me. Luckily, I tend to procrastinate and do other things like write or paint my toenails and that kind of thing instead of studying so chances are I will update again soon haha. Thank you all for sticking with me. As always, keep reading and I'll keep writing!)_


	27. The Hospital

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"God, it's been like…nine hours," Seth groaned looking at his watch.

"These things take time," Kirsten replied.

"Yeah but nine hours? This is like torture."

"Just imagine how Marissa feels," Sandy raised his eyebrows.

"No thank you," Summer muttered, shutting her eyes against the idea.

"How much longer?" Tim sighed.

"Who knows," Becca replied.

"Julie, why don't you sit down," Kirsten offered watching Julie pace back and forth near the entrance of the waiting room.

"My daughter is in there having a child. Please tell me if that's a concept you would be able to grasp," Julie snipped.

"Did I make it?" Jimmy asked, running into the room.

"Jimmy!" Julie exclaimed.

"Hey, Jules. How's she doing?"

"She's…she's still in there."

"How long?"

"Nine hours and…fourteen minutes," Seth answered.

"Nine hours! Wow," Jimmy uttered in shock. "And here I was afraid I'd miss the whole thing."

"How'd you get here?" Kirsten questioned.

"I drove straight to the airport once I got off the phone with Julie. I caught the first flight here. I only had to waita half hourfor a flight and here I am."

"Well you're on time," Sandy smiled.

"So Ryan's in there?" Jimmy asked.

"He poked his head out once to say she was still going at it and doing fine," Sandy replied.

"That's good," Jimmy sighed as he collapsed in a her. "Have a seat, Jules."

"I don't want to sit down!" Julie snapped.

"Ok. Sorry I asked."

"I'm glad you made it Mr. Cooper," Summer smiled.

"Me too. It's good to see you. How'd that movie of yours go?"

"We're actually finished."

"That's great. I-um- I wanted to get back for your father but I didn't really know until the day of the funeral. I'm really sorry, Summer," Jimmy said honestly.

"Thanks. It's ok you weren't there. I'm sorry I didn't get the news to you sooner."

"Nonsense. How are you holding up, kiddo?"

"I'm…I'm doing much better actually."

"Glad to hear it. If you need anything-," Jimmy trailed off.

"Thanks, Mr. Cooper."

"So who do we have here?" Jimmy asked, changing the subject.

"Hi, I'm Becca. I'm Summer's manager and good friend of both girls," Becca introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marissa's father."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Tim just sat there chewing on the drawstring to his hooded sweatshirt.

"Tim!" Becca growled, slapping his arm.

"Oh hey, I'm Tim."

"Tim?" Jimmy asked.

"I work with Seth. I'm his friend…and I guess I'm friends with Ryan and Marissa, too."

"Ok. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Tim replied.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A half hour later Ryan ran out of the delivery room.

"I'm a father," Ryan grinned.

"Congratulations," everyone chirped in.

"It's a boy."

"That's awesome, man," Seth replied giving him a 'manly' hug.

"I've gotta get back in there," Ryan announced before darting back inside.

"Can we go in?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Kirsten replied.

"I'd say we should wait for the all-clear," Sandy decided.

Ryan came back out a few minutes later with a blue bundle.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jacob Scott Atwood," Ryan beamed, showing them his son.

"That's my grandson," Sandy gushed.

"He's so perfect," Kirsten added as tears sprung to her eyes.

"He's adorable," Jimmy smiled.

"That's my grandson," Julie whispered with tears in her eyes as well.

"If you want to go in and see Marissa the doctor said it's ok," Ryan told her.

"Really? We can go in?" Jimmy asked.

Ryan nodded before Jimmy and Julie went in to see their daughter.

"Can I-," Kirsten started to ask.

Ryan smiled and handed Jake to Kirsten.

"Hi, Jake," Kirsten sniffed tearfully.

"How you holding up?" Sandy asked clapping Ryan on the back.

"This is…this is absolutely amazing. I mean…did you see him? He's perfect," Ryan grinned proudly.

"Congratulations, son," Sandy hugged him.

"He's so tiny," Summer gushed standing beside Kirsten.

"He's a baby, Summer. They're supposed to be small," Seth laughed.

Summer hit his arm.

"Hey no fighting around my grandson," Kirsten chuckled.

"Let's take him back in to see his mother," Sandy said ushering Kirsten and Ryan toward the door of the delivery room.

"Do think we can come see Coop, too?" Summer questioned.

"I don't see why not," Ryan replied. "Just say you're the kids godmother if they ask."

"Seriously?"

Ryan nodded.

"You really want me to be?" Summer asked.

"Well Seth's the godfather and it just kind of seems…so yeah."

"I'm his godfather? How'd that happen?" Seth asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked back in the delivery room.

"What about Caitlyn?" Summer wondered out loud.

"Caitlyn probably doesn't even believe in God," Seth laughed.

"Shut up, Cohen. I'm serious!"

"I don't know. I don't see her here though, do you?"

"Julie said she's flying in tomorrow. She had her finals this week. She has to take them or she won't graduate from college," Summer replied.

"Ah whatever. She'll have the honors for the next one," Seth shrugged.

Summer sighed and walked in the delivery room.

"Coop!" Summer squealed and launcher herself at her best friend. "He's probably the most perfect baby I've ever seen."

"He is pretty perfect," Marissa smiled weakly.

She was clearly exhausted.

"Congratulations," Seth smiled back at her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I want to have a baby," Summer said absent mindedly as Seth drove her home.

"What?" Seth nearly choked.

"Not now!"

"Oh thank God. I was hoping that you weren't hinting at something…oh wow. I didn't even think about that the other night. You're not, are you?" Seth asked stumbling over the words.

"No! Of course not!"

"Wow that's a relief."

"What if I was?" Summer asked suddenly after a beat.

"What if you were what?"

"What if I was pregnant?"

"You're not though," Seth laughed.

"Yeah, but what if I was?"

"I don't know. Are you saying what if it was mine or what if you were just pregnant because I was under the impression that we were just friends so…" Seth trailed off nervously.

"What if it was yours or someone else's? Do you think I'm some whore?" Summer asked immediately angry.

"No! I didn't mean it like that at all. I was just confused. I don't know what you're trying to get at," Seth defended anxiously.

"Just because I may have been a little emotionally unstable and slept with you doesn't mean I'm a whore! That was a one time deal! That was a mistake!"

"It was a mistake?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Well we are just friends," Summer threw his words back at him.

"Hey, you're words not mine! I don't know what was going on! We never got to discuss it!" Seth snapped back.

"Maybe we would have if you hadn't just left the next morning!"

"You walked me to the door! You could've stopped me and said 'Hey, Seth what does this mean for us' but no, you just smiled and shut the freaking door!"

"Because **_you_** were all about just leaving! I didn't want to stop you since you obviously didn't want to be there!"

"You kissed me on the cheek! It wasn't like I left angry! I just left because I thought you wanted me to! I figured we'd discuss it later not fight about it in the car because you have some weird desire to have babies right now!" Seth argued.

"I don't want to have them right now!"

"Neither do I!"

"And I certainly don't want them with you!" Summer hissed.

"Good! I don't want them with you either!"

"I don't know what I was thinking earlier when I tried to tell you I wanted to be with you! That's the last thing I want!" Summer shouted.

"When were you saying that?" Seth asked irately.

"When everyone kept calling about Marissa being in labor!" Summer exclaimed.

"I didn't know that's what you were saying!"

"Well thank God I never said it then because I certainly don't want that now!"

"Me either!" Seth yelled back.

"You know, I'm glad we never had that conversation! It would have really sucked to date you for like eleven hours because I would totally break up with you right now!" Summer shrieked.

"Good because I wouldn't want to be with you either at this point!"

"Thank God we didn't date for a few useless hours!"

"Thank God!" Seth echoed.

Summer gave a "hmph" and sat back in her seat in silence until they arrived to her house.

"Thank you for the ride home," Summer said coldly.

"Yeah. It was a pleasant time. We should do it again soon," Seth rolled his eyes.

Summer gave another "hmph" as she got out of the car. Then she turned around flipped Seth off and slammed the door. Seth banged his hands on the steering wheel angrily before driving off.

_(AN: sorry about the long delays. This has been the semester from Hell. I survived 6 finals only to get home and have the flu for almost a week. Yeah it sucked. But hey it wasn't the bird flu so that's cool. I meant to watch that movie about it but totally missed it haha. Um anyways enough random things, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the next chapter written and everything except I think I need to make a few changes so that will probably be posted tomorrow. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing. Thanks again to everyone who's stuck w/ me and this story during by far the craziest time of my life. Thanks!)_


	28. The Scene? Again?

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

"It doesn't work," Paul said.

"What doesn't work?" Summer asked.

"The end of the movie."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's not the whole ending. It's just the trial audience didn't respond to it the way we had hoped," Paul explained.

"So what does that mean?" Summer questioned.

"We have to redo the part of you and James at the very end. Leaving the rest of your relationship open doesn't really work. There needs to be final closure that you're together for the rest of it all," Paul replied.

"So we're just redoing the scene with James and me?"

"Yeah. Seth's already written up an alternative ending for your characters. We'll regroup and shot it on Tuesday, if you can do that. James is free that day and it should only take a few hours."

"Tuesday's fine," Summer muttered before she and Paul exchanged their goodbyes.

"What's Tuesday?" Becca asked.

"We have some minor adjustments to make to the film."

"But that's been over for like three weeks now."

"I know but apparently the trial audience didn't respond to it like the producers and stuff wanted them to," Summer replied.

"But that was three weeks ago. Everything's been edited and tested on a trial audience in three weeks? That doesn't seem very likely. In fact, it's nearly impossible," Becca remarked.

"I don't know. That's just what Paul said."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm here," Summer announced unenthusiastically as she walked onto the set.

"Great. Let's get started," Paul smiled.

"Uh Paul? Where is everybody?" Summer asked looking around at the practically bare sound stage.

"Just read this," Paul replied sticking a script in her hand.

Summer looked at him with confusion and flipped open the small script.

"Start on page one," Paul smiled.

Summer began to read out loud, "This is Seth Cohen's enormous apology to Summer Roberts for fighting with her over stupid things and saying even more stupid things that he really didn't mean."

Summer stopped reading and glanced around at the few people on the set. Paul smiled and urged her to continue.

"What is going on, Paul?" Summer asked, ignoring the script in her hands.

"Just read it," James said stepping onto the sound stage with a script in his hands as well.

Paul just smiled.

"Seth Cohen in the world's biggest idiot. He deeply regrets arguing with Summer Roberts who is the best thing that's ever happened to him," Summer continued then stopped and looked at the few faces on set, scanning for Seth's face.

"The crew is dismissed," Paul said letting the one 'camera man' and one 'sound guy' leave.

"Seriously, this is really cute guys, but what the hell is going on?" Summer asked now that it was just her, Paul, and James in the room.

"Keep reading," James grinned.

"Seth Cohen wrote this scene as his own ending for this real life story of Atomic County," Summer continued. "Ok. What the hell, guys?"

James cleared his throat and began reading.

"Summer, I know we fight all the time but I would honestly rather fight with you in my car or in the bar or at your house or anywhere in public, in private, it doesn't matter. The point is I would rather fight with you than be with anyone else. Despite our fighting, maybe even during our fighting, you make me feel things that no one else does. I could never be with anyone else because they couldn't make me feel even half as much as you do. You drive me crazy. You hurt my pride. You hurt my arms and other body parts when you're physically violent. But everything hurts worse without you. I feel like an ass because I've wasted so much time not being with you when all I've ever wanted is to be with you. Maybe you lied. Maybe you never really wanted to be with me again, but I'm hoping against all hope that part of what you said in the car was true. I hope that you want to be with me. I hope that the rest of that was a lie. Insert a cute laugh," James read then paused. "What? Oh I guess I was supposed to laugh at that. It was a joke. I guess I missed that."

"James, you don't have to keep reading that," Summer said with tears in her eyes.

"No see, I do. He asked me to do this favor for him so.."

"If he's too coward to say this himself then he's not the type of guy you should do a big favor like this for," Summer replied.

"He thought you'd like this," James shrugged.

"He's too much of a coward to even be here. This isn't what I want. I don't want some scene written for me. This is ridiculous."

"He is here and he was trying to find a creative way to beg for forgiveness," Seth said sheepishly, stepping out from behind one of the walls of scenery.

"So you are here," Summer replied.

"I'm here."

"And what is this, Cohen? This is some lame ass way to get me back? I thought we were done playing those games," Summer spat as James and Paul quietly slipped out the door.

"We've never stopped playing these games, Summer. These games are us. This is what we do. And it's not some game to me when I mean it."

"So what? So we just pick things up where we left them in college?"

"You said it yourself, you never thought we'd be here…but here we are, Summer. We're here. We're together. We're exactly where we should be and where we'll always end up. What's the point in wasting even more time? I'm always going to end up with you," Seth explained.

"This is crazy," Summer said as tears slipped down her cheeks. "How many times am I supposed to do this? How many times am I supposed to take you back?"

"How many times do I have to beg you to? I don't know! But I keep begging and you keep taking me back. That should say something. We still _want_ to be _together_. That says something, Summer."

"Cohen, I can't keep doing this."

"So don't keep doing it. Just do it this once. All I need is one time!"

"You've already had more than one."

"Then all I need is one more. I love you," Seth said softly.

Summer looked away from his penetrating stare and shook her head.

"You can't tell me you don't love me. I know you do…and I love you. Shouldn't that be enough?" Seth asked.

"Sometimes that's not enough."

"But you admit you love me."

"I love you, Seth! There I said it! I love you! But this is- this is like…huge, you know? You can't just spring this on me and expect me to be okay," Summer explained.

"Just like you couldn't just spring it on me in the car," Seth challenged.

"Do you want to fight with me?" Summer asked angrily.

"Yes! I want to fight you! I want to fight with you for the rest of my life! I want to fight with you and no one else!"

"What?"

"I love you! I tried to be with other people. I tried to forget you. I tried to write you and me and all of this completely out of my comic for God's sake. Then I had to write it up all over again and I had to be with you all over again. Then I realized that none of this ever stopped. You won't go away. You can go to England but you never really leave. I can't get rid of you! More importantly, I don't want to! I want to be with you! I'm trying. I'm putting myself out there. I don't know how many times I've screwed up. I don't know how many times I'll continue to screw up. But I do know that I keep coming back to you. You're in my work. I tried to write you out of it. I tried to write you out of my life. And yet, here we are! We're supposed to be together!"

"You've got reality so screwed up, Cohen. This isn't your comic book. This isn't Little Miss Vixen and The Ironist!"

"They're us, Summer! They don't even exist without us! They're comic book characters based on us! And I don't give a damn about that! This is you and me I'm talking about. Not some happy ending for my stupid movie! I don't even want a happy ending with you! We'll never be happy all the time! We'll never be perfect!...But we're perfect for each other! I don't want anyone else! I want you for the rest of my life!"

"This is crazy," Summer said softly as the tears continued to slip down her cheeks. "I can't do this. We can't do this. You're not doing this to me, Cohen. Tell me you're not really doing this to me."

"I love you."

"Stop! Just stop!"

"Summer, I love you."

"What do you want me to say? I love you! You know I love you but…we've been down this road hundreds of times. Why is this supposed to different? How is this going to be different?"

"It doesn't have to be different. You just have to realize that this is where we always end up."

"I don't care if this is where I end up! I don't want to get married and get divorced and get married again! I don't want to keep being your on-again off-again girlfriend, wife, mother of your children, whatever!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Summer. I'm not asking you to marry me."

"No, but you want to spend the rest of your life with me. I don't want to do this cycle anymore, Cohen."

"Summer."

"No! I can't keep doing this with you! I can't keep…I just can't do this!"

They both stood there silently. Seth took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Summer rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"I lied," Seth said quietly.

"What?"

"I lied," Seth said louder.

"About what? You don't want to be with me?" Summer laughed harshly as she glared at him.

"No, I do. I lied about how long I want to be with you."

"So now that you've scared me off you think changing your tune will change mine. I don't want to date you, Cohen!"

"I don't want to date you either. I want to marry you! I lied! I do want to marry you! That's how it's different. Before we had the same damn feelings that we have now. We've always loved each other and we always will. But before, I wasn't ready. I didn't know how long. I couldn't think forever when I barely thought of tomorrow. Whenever I did think of the next day though I knew you'd be in it. Then when you weren't anymore…I know it's hard for us...but you've gotta admit it's harder when it's not us."

"Cohen, if that's your way of proposing you really need-," Summer started.

"I'm not proposing…but I know that I will. This is corny and all wrong but that's kind of me. You used to love that," Seth smiled.

"Things change."

"Not us."

"What do you want from me?" Summer sighed.

"Give me a chance."

"You had your chance. You had hundreds of chances."

"Give me one more. I only need one more," Seth pleaded.

"We've been through this-," Summer started.

"Just give me a shot."

Summer was silent for a minute as Seth stared at her with pleading eyes. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply before replying.

"One. You've got one shot."

"Are you serious? I have at least four more pages of script. We could call James back. I could keep rambling for at least an hour. You're really going to give me a shot?"

"Will you finally shut up if I do?" Summer sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes," Seth nodded enthusiastically.

"Then yes. This is your shot."

"That's it? Just to make me shut up?"

"How else would I make you shut up?" Summer smirked.

"Well I could think of one way that's pretty foolproof," Seth grinned.

"But you know what that means, don't you?"

"Seals the deal?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "This is serious. This is your shot. One date, one chance, one shot."

"Just like that? A change of heart?"

"It's not a change of heart. It's a chance. That's what you've been begging for. That's what this whole speech of yours keeps coming back to, isn't it?" Summer asked.

"I love you," Seth said seriously as he nodded.

"And I love you. So here's your shot. I'm going out on a limb. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

_(AN: Ladies and gentlemen, I have done it. I've finally got them together...for a date. haha. I started my job today. It went pretty well. I learned to use a cash register. That's right folks, check, credit, debit, or cash, it doesn't matter I can handle it all lol. So naturally I'm feeling good...playing w/ money makes me giddy like that...so I decided to truly celebrate: I wrote another chapter and posted it :)...sorry for the lack of updates. I so wanted to update last week but I was home and my internet sucked then Marissa and wow...did I mention the shock of that? Well I mean I kinda knew it was coming but still...man!...wow!...um anyways...basically that's my excuse for not updating...mainly the sucky internet at home but whatever...the point is I've updated and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reading and I'll keep writing! Thanks!)_


	29. The Date and the Future

_Disclaimer: Fox and Josh Schwartz own The OC not me._

7:05

Summer opened the door and immediately grunted, "You're late."

"I know I'm sorry."

"This isn't a good way to start."

"I know. I just- my hair- then the car- and then the traffic- and well…I'm sorry," Seth stuttered.

"Yeah well I haven't heard that before," Summer rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Summer's face broke into a grin, "Come on, Cohen. It's fine. It's really not that big of a deal. Can't you take a joke? I mean you are supposed to be the funny man."

"What?"

"You're five minutes late," Summer laughed as if that explained everything.

Seth cocked his head to the side showing his confusion.

"Cohen, you're always late. I'm used to it…seriously, I wouldn't expect any less."

"But…wow…I'm…okay. If you're okay with it, then I'm okay….but I'm still sorry I'm late."

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't late and I agreed to go on a date with you so…" Summer trailed off with a shrug.

"You know, you never cease to amaze and confuse the hell out of me," Seth laughed.

Summer snorted very un-ladylike and grabbed her purse, "Come on, Rabbit, or else we'll be late for our reservations and that's not a cute quirk of you, being late a restaurant is just bad."

"Wait what did you call me?"

"What?"

"You-you called me Rabbit. Summer, I'm Jewish. It's a rabbi not a rabbit."

"No shit, there Sherlock. Rabbit is like the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. He's always late…you know, I'm late for a very important date."

"Summer."

"Yes?"

"That was just…wow, I thought I was the one to say really dumb things."

"Oh shut up! It totally makes sense. You're late. This is an important date."

"But come on," Seth laughed.

"Would you prefer I call you Rabbi? Because that really makes no sense."

"I would prefer you call me Seth," Seth grinned.

"Ew! Seth? I thought we decided a long time ago that Cohen was much better," Summer teased.

"You are impossible to read you know that. You're up. You're down. You're weird. You're funny. You're pissed. You're serious. You're…God, you're confusing."

"And you're going to make us late," Summer smirked and pulled him to the car.

"This is the weirdest first date ever," Seth mumbled as he started the engine.

"It's not our first date, Cohen. That was many years ago."

"Yeah but I figured we were starting fresh."

"We're not starting fresh," Summer replied immediately as if the idea was horrible.

"So we're picking things up where we left off? Because I thought that-," Seth started.

"We're not picking things up where we left off either. We're…we're just trying again. It's not new and it's not where we were it's…it's a chance."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So..." Seth trailed off.

"You know this is unexpected. I never thought that we'd be pressed for conversation ideas," Summer replied.

"Well you can't expect me to have a peak performance under such pressure," Seth smirked.

"Shut up. There's no pressure. There's just-,"

"A chance. I know. This is my one shot. Yeah no pressure."

"Don't mumble, Cohen. It's not attractive."

"Wow I guess this is going well isn't it?" Seth laughed nervously.

"Just relax. You're doing fine," Summer giggled.

"Summer, I was late. I screwed up our reservations-," Seth started.

"No the restaurant screwed up our reservations."

"Either way, we're eating at the Crab Shack in formal wear."

"Formal wear? Cohen this is so not formal wear. Formal wear is like tuxes and prom dresses and-," Summer began explaining.

"See, I'm not getting any of this right."

"Stop trying to get it right. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just talk about...I don't know...um...did you watch American Idol last night?" Summer asked.

"I stopped watching that show years ago after that Chris Daughtry guy got kicked off," Seth replied.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not you, Summer. I didn't care who got kicked off."

"He was really good."

"That was years ago. Get over it."

"Shut up, Cohen. You were just as mad that your beloved Katharine didn't win," Summer teased.

"Hey, she was hot!"

"Hey, and I'm your date. Thanks."

"Yes, hot but not as hot as you," Seth smiled.

"Nice save," Summer snorted.

"I try."

"So seriously, you quit watching American Idol?"

"Alright so it might have been on while I was doing other things around the house," Seth sighed.

"You watched it."

"Look, Tracy is really good. I just...it was on in the other room and I could barely hear it."

"Liar. I knew you liked her!"

"She's better than that girl you like," Seth protested.

"No way! Jackie is the best by far."

"That's ridiculous. Jackie is- dear lord, we're arguing over American Idol on our date. This is pathetic."

"It's conversation," Summer shrugged.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my God, Cohen. Shut up," Summer laughed.

Seth just smiled as his shoulders shook with barely contained laughter.

Summer stopped laughing and reached across the table to grab his hand. Seth grinned at her as she intertwined their fingers.

"I'm having a good time," Summer said softly.

"Me too."

A throat cleared besides them and Summer pulled her hand away.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked.

"I think we're good. Just the check. Thanks," Seth replied.

"You're good?" the waiter smiled at Summer.

"I'm good. Thanks."

"Are you sure?" he grinned with a tiny laugh.

"I'm sure," Summer nodded as she laughed.

"Just checking," the waiter smirked before turing to Seth. "I'll get your check."

Seth glared at the waiter's retreating back.

"He's certainly been entertaining tonight," Summer chuckled.

"He's been an ass tonight," Seth muttered.

"Don't mumble, Cohen. It's not attractive."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my God, can you believe that guy?" Seth asked as Summer struggled to find the light switch in her hallway.

"What? He was just being friendly."

"He was flirting with you right in front of me. It was pretty obvious we were on a date," Seth raved.

"Even if he was flirting with you, it shouldn't matter. Like you said, it was pretty obvious we were on a date. You and me. Not me and him. I was with you. It doesn't matter," Summer shrugged as she finally flicked on the light. "There we go."

"But still."

"You're jealous," Summer grinned.

"Well yes…I mean no… I mean…I thought my jealousy issues were established when Anthony started hitting on you on set," Seth gave up with a sigh.

"Just accept the fact that your girlfriend is hot so naturally she will get hit on from time to time," Summer laughed.

Seth stared at her in silence.

Summer threw her keys on the table and continued down the hall. She stopped when she realized Seth was still standing in place.

"What?" Summer asked.

"Did you..." Seth trailed off.

"Did I what?"

"Did you just…call yourself my girlfriend?" Seth asked slowly.

Summer paused, as if thinking it over, then replied with a small smile, "Yeah I guess I did."

"So does this mean…what does this mean exactly?"

"It means that your one chance went well and I think I'm giving you another chance and probably another after that and maybe another after that," Summer replied dragging out each word.

"So we're dating? I thought you didn't want to date me."

"Yeah well," Summer rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "sometimes I say things I don't mean."

"So we're dating?"

"Yes! We're dating! Are you happy now?"

Seth finally crossed the hall to her and grabbed her by the hand. Summer smiled at him slightly and shook her head in confusion. Seth just grinned and led her upstairs. He took her to her room and opened the door. Then he proceeded to lead her to her bed and sat down bringing her down with him.

"Cohen-," Summer started but was quickly cut off by his lips against hers.

Seth pulled away after a minute and cupped her cheek gently. He smiled at her. She smiled back and shook her head again.

"You have no idea how happy I am now," Seth finally answered and kissed her again.

Summer grinned against his lips before deepening the kiss and pulling him on top of her as she lowered them to her mattress. They stopped kissing briefly to exchange smiles again before resuming.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two months later_

"So you and Seth? Again," Marissa nudged her best friend.

"Me and Seth…again," Summer laughed and nodded.

"I'll admit that it took a while but…I like the guy," Becca grinned.

"Me too," Summer smiled gazing at him across the Cohen's backyard.

Seth made a stupid face at her which made her laugh then mouthed 'I love you' to her. Summer mouthed 'I love you' back at him.

"Please stop it, Sum. You're border-lining on disgustingly cute and you don't want to become another Marissa and Ryan," Becca teased.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Me too," Summer muttered with wide eyes before laughing as Marissa smacked her arm.

"Seriously, Sum, just because you and Curly got engaged doesn't mean that you can become one of those couples."

"It's called being in love. You should try it," Summer smirked.

"That's real sweet, Summer," Becca snorted.

"I hear Tim's still available," Marissa giggled.

"That is even more disgusting that both of you being all love-y dove-y with your husbands."

"Future husband," Summer corrected.

"Same thing," Becca sighed.

"Come on, Becca. Tim's not so bad," Marissa teased.

"Really guys, stop before I hurt you and I really don't want to do that at this fabulous engagement party."

"_My _fabulous engagement party," Summer beamed.

"Shut up. I hate you," Becca deadpanned.

"You'll find someone," Summer patted Becca's arm as she continued to tease her.

"I'm telling you, Tim's available," Marissa laughed.

oooooooooooooooo

"Look at them over there. Talking about us no doubt," Tim grinned and nudged Seth.

"And how dashing we look in our suits," Seth teased.

"I'm serious. I think I can tell when the name Tim rolls off the tongue of pretty ladies."

"Yeah because it's usually followed by that look of disgust," Seth laughed.

"Shut up."

"Seth's got a point, Tim. Marissa and Summer seem to be laughing pretty hard about your name and Becca looks like she's turning green," Ryan chuckled.

"Whatever. I know what they're saying and although I hadn't given it much thought before I suppose I could give Becca a chance with me," Tim replied.

"Yes, because I'm sure she'd love that," Seth smirked.

The ladies walked over to them.

"Who'd love what?" Summer asked slipping her arm underneath Seth's as it wrapped around her waist.

"Becca and a chance with Tim," Ryan fought back his smirk.

"What?" Becca asked with wide eyes.

"It's cool. I admit I've never really thought about it before but I'm willing if you are. This could be your lucky night even if it is just the whole romantic atmosphere or whatever," Tim replied.

"Oh you can't be serious," Becca groaned.

They all laughed except Tim.

"What! Come on! Just one night. I promise you won't forget it."

"I know I wouldn't forget it because I would be thinking of how disgusted I am for the rest of my life," Becca replied.

"One shot. It worked for Seth and Summer," Tim begged.

"Seth isn't creepy and Summer was desperate."

"Hey! I was not!" Summer protested.

"I know," Becca sighed. "But seriously, Tim? Ew!"

"All I need is one night to change your mind about me," Tim grinned.

"And all I need to agree to that is enough alcohol to drown California."

"So there is a chance?"

"Oh my God," Becca muttered and rolled her eyes as her other friends laughed.

"There's a chance," Tim smirked.

"How desperate do you think I am?"

"You're not desperate at all. You're just fighting this. I can cut the sexual tension between us with a knife."

"He may have a point. Summer and I like to argue and look at us," Seth laughed as Becca looked like she would kill him.

"See, Seth agrees."

"Give him a chance," Marissa smiled.

"I'm going to hurt you all," Becca glared.

"If you won't give me a chance, will you at least let me buy you a drink?" Tim asked, hopefully.

Becca took a deep breath and rolled her eyes again, "One drink."

"Yes," Tim hissed under his breath.

"Tim," Becca said sweetly.

"Yes, Becca?" Tim asked with a stupid grin.

"There's definitely not enough alcohol at this party for you to even _think_ you have a shot."

"Right," Tim nodded as Becca turned on her heel and stalked to the bar.

Tim followed behind her, turning around quickly to flash his friend a thumbs up.

They all laughed and shook their heads. He shrugged and turned to go after Becca.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked Marissa after everyone quit making fun of Tim.

Marissa nodded as he kissed her cheek, "I don't want to make my mom stay with Jake too late."

"We're heading out," Ryan said to Seth and Summer "Congratulations once again. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Yeah congratulations. I love you guys," Marissa smiled as they all exchanged hugs.

Summer turned to Seth after the other two left and kissed him gently.

"So are you really happy?"

"Yeah I am," Seth replied kissing her again. "Are you?"

"You have no idea how happy I am now," Summer grinned.

"I think I have an idea."

"Oh do you?" Summer teased as she led him across the yard to say goodbye to his parents.

"Yes I do," Seth laughed.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Summer asked, grinning at him suggestively.

"I'd say that you just keep making me happier every second I'm with you."

"Good answer," Summer smirked and pecked his cheek.

"See, I'm learning."

"And _we're_ getting out here."

Summer tugged on his hand to rush over to his parents faster.

"Hey," Seth said stopping her.

"What?"

"I love you," Seth smiled.

"I love you, too," Summer grinned back.

"Ok now let's get out of here."

**The End**

_(AN: And that's it. That's the whole story. That's all I've got left in me for this one. I doubt I do a sequel. It'd just end up too much like Acting? and Still Acting? if I went down the whole engagement/marriage path, but I couldn't just end this without giving you all a gaurantee that they're going to be together. So there ya go. Now I've gotta brain storm for new story ideas...don't worry I'm sure I'll think of something. Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me thus far. I hope you enjoyed another one of my stories and I hope that you'll continue to stick with me as I write more and more. Keep on reading and as always I'll keep on writing...once I figure out the next story lol. Thanks again!)_


End file.
